Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Comment vivre avec une maladie quand tout le monde vous abandonne?Quand Regina Mills, femme de tempérament qui ne laisse jamais entrevoir ses faiblesses, apprend qu'elle souffre d'un cancer, et que sa famille et ses amis lui tournent le dos, elle se confie à la seule personne qui ose l'approcher : le Docteur Swan. Une relation au-delà d'une simple amitié est sur le point de naître.
1. Complications

DISCLAIMER : ONCE UPON A TIME NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. EN REVANCHE, MES ÉCRITS (ie. la trame et les personnages) M'APPARTIENNENT. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE ME PLAGIER, "JASON". SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, JE VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

OR, RAPPELONS UNE CHOSE IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS LA SEULE DÉTENTRICE DE LA** FIN** DE MES HISTOIRES ET DES VISAGES DE MES HÉROS.

ET CA, ON NE POURRA JAMAIS ME LE VOLER.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**.**

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par **

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Rating : M (c'est tellement mieux!)**

**Genre : Genre ... Swan/Queen ! Tout est dit :) **

**Bêta : Je recherche une bêta juste pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison.**

**Où me joindre? = Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom et très heureuse d'être enfin parmi vous! __Fan de Swan/Queen depuis un bout de temps -il faut dire que j'en vois partout-, je rêvais d'écrire sur ce couple (ne nous voilons pas la face, le Swan/Queen est RÉEL). Je rêvais également d'imaginer un **UA**. __Cette fiction lie les deux, c'est le paradis sur terre, je vous jure! Je vous livre déjà ce premier "petit" chapitre pour tâter le terrain, voir ce qui vous plairait, si cette histoire vous emballe, si vous préférez une fiction courte ou longue, s'il y a des éléments particuliers que vous souhaitez voir se produire dans la fiction. Pour moi, les lecteurs et les avis sont très importants car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce qu'ils aiment. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'écrire un chapitre (dans une autre fiction) selon un sondage que j'avais fait sur le groupe FB. Voili, voilou. Je pense avoir tout dit. Ah non, un autre détail : je suis très bavarde ahah ;)._

* * *

_A une personne qui m'était très chère._

**.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Complications.**

**.**

_21 Octobre 2015_

**E**n ces heures matinales, le parc de Storybrooke est silencieux. Les habitants dorment encore , les fontaines ne fonctionnent plus, et les poubelles, pleines à ras-bord, débordent d'ordures. Quelques couples de pies, hauts-perchés sur des sapins, annoncent de leurs légers piaillements les premières lueurs de la journée. Leurs oisillons, devenus grands à présent, se préparent à leur baptême de l'immigration saisonnière. Les douceurs de l'automne s'infiltrent peu à peu, la matinée se révèle particulièrement fraîche. Des feuilles ocres, vertes ou chocolatées se détachent de leurs branches pour s'envoler et virevolter au gré du vent, se déposant délicatement sur le sol. Un vent glacial agite les arbres, traversant tout feuillage sur son passage.

Les feuilles sèches craquent sous les baskets d'une jeune femme qui effectue son jogging quotidien. Ses cheveux noir ébène légèrement bouclés se balancent au rythme de ses foulées. Munie d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle chantonne très vaguement les quelques airs de musique classique qu'elle écoute pour se calmer. Savoir qu'elle doit travailler d'ici deux heures la stresse énormément et courir en écoutant le violon de Samvel Yervinyan l'apaise intérieurement. Chaque matin, depuis que la brune au joli minois était entrée au collège, il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, elle court dans ce parc, situé au cœur de la ville de Storybrooke. Été, automne, hiver, printemps ; qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il y ait une canicule, Regina Mills -telle est l'identité de la joggeuse aux magnifiques courbes féminines -continue de courir. Non que ce soit une passion, seulement elle court ; un point, c'est tout.

Mais ce matin-là, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Regina avait couru la même distance que d'habitude ; et pourtant, la course est plus difficile cette fois-ci. Les yeux brillants de larmes, la jeune femme, le visage tordu par la douleur, s'arrête alors à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Levant les yeux vers la poubelle , qui désigne le point d'arrivée, elle se dit que quelques derniers efforts lui permettraient de l'atteindre. Après tout, l'objet n'est qu'à quelques pas. Une main sur un côté, elle avance d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la poubelle. Seulement, mettre un pied devant l'autre se révèle difficile et, au bout de quelques pas, elle se stoppe à nouveau pour s'asseoir sur la bordure de l'allée.

Alors que, tête basse, Regina souffle comme un bœuf, elle voit des pieds se diriger dans sa direction.

"Madame la Maire, bonjour!"

La jeune femme lève la tête et reconnut Tom Clark, le gardien du parc, un célibataire endurci à l'allure dégingandée, qui se frotte le nez.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Clark. Vous êtes bien matinal!", répond-t-elle, complètement essoufflée.

"Comme tous les matins, Madame. Le matin appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt", déclare le gardien, petit homme voûté, en posant son menton sur son râteau. "Et vous, comment vous portez-vous? Vous êtes rouge, tout va bien?"

A peine a-t-il fini de parler que le pauvre homme éternue.

"L'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt, c'est la formulation exacte", corrige la jeune femme, en dardant un regard noir sur l'homme qui se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration est relativement sifflante. Elle respire un bon coup mais une douleur persiste, lui soutirant un gémissement. Tom Clark, inquiet, s'approche un peu plus, prêt à lui apporter son soutien. Mais Regina écarte la main qu'il lui tend. Après quelques souffles, elle dit :

"Bien, bien, je vais bien. Un peu épuisée par la course. Et vous?"

"Plutôt bien. Un peu enrhumé depuis hier."

"Avez-vous l'heure, s'il vous plait? le coupe Regina en se relevant.

L'homme retrousse les manches de son uniforme, secoue sa montre et regarde l'heure, un sourcil arqué :

"Il est sept heures trente, Madame Mills."

"Je dois aller chercher mon fils."

"Le petit Henry?" demande Tom Clark qui éternue pour la seconde fois.

"Oui, Henry est mon fils.", répond avec sarcasme la brune comme s'il s'agit de la réponse la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

La crise passée, Regina sort une Gauloise de sa pochette qu'elle coince sous son haut de survêtement et demande au gardien s'il a du feu. Les yeux de ce dernier s'arrondissent quand il la voit porter la cigarette à sa bouche pulpeuse. Cependant, matin rime avec marathon chez les Mills. Une fois qu'elle avait couru, chaque jour, elle rejoignait son domicile rapidement, réveillait Henry, préparait le petit-déjeuner -une verre de lait et une banane pour sa part-, et courrait avec son fils jusqu'à la voiture puis démarrait en trombe. Et comme tous les matins, ils arrivaient à l'école avec un retard de cinq minutes. Henry sauterait encore et toujours du véhicule, piquerait un sprint avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. De son côté, Regina, fumant sa deuxième cigarette de la journée - combattrait contre le trafic, grillant des feux rouges qui s'acharneraient comme tous les jours sur elle, et doublant les voitures qui la gênaient.

Avant d'entamer son périple quotidien, Regina aimait fumer sa cigarette : la première cigarette de la journée. Elle adorait inhaler la fumée et se sentait soudainement détendue. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus ; les pensées noires avaient fui son esprit ; et ses muscles étaient relaxés. Après cette cigarette, la jeune femme renaissait en une sorte de tigresse, prête à affronter la journée.

"Avez-vous du feu?"

"Comment pouvez-vous fumer alors que vous aviez des difficultés à respirer il y a quelques minutes?", gronde-t-il avec douceur, médusé par un tel acte.

"Oh, vous savez, je n'ai plus seize ans. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale, Monsieur Clark.", réplique amèrement Regina, la cigarette coincée sur un côté. "Avez-vous du feu ou non?"

"Non, je n'en ai pas, excusez-moi."

"Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je dois partir! Passez le bonjour à votre charmante femme."

Le visage de Tom Clark se fend en un sourire et il la salue en éternuant.

Légèrement tendue, elle s'éloigne de l'homme. Une fois sortie du parc, elle sort un briquet Tempête, que la jeune femme essaye toujours de ne pas utiliser car il s'agit d'un souvenir de son oncle, et d'un mouvement du pouce, relève le clapet approchant la flamme produite de sa cigarette qu'elle avait replacée au coin de la bouche. Le tabac rougit par la combustion et le filtre avait un peu jauni alors qu'elle écarte la cigarette. Puis Regina aspire une nouvelle taffe pour que la gauloise grille mieux. Doucement, elle inhale puis retire la clope de sa bouche pour former un "o" avec ses lèvres et rejeter les volutes de fumée. Un instant d'apaisement. Fermant les yeux pour éterniser ces moments de délice, la jeune femme termine son petit plaisir du matin. Autour, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les voitures passent ; les passants marchent insouciants mais Regina est déconnectée. La cigarette finie, elle la jette sur le trottoir et l'écrase avec le talon de sa chaussure avant de se placer au bord pour héler un taxi en levant une main vers la chaussée.

"Hé, taxi! Taxi!"

Justement, il y en a un qui arrive devant elle ; le véhicule freine et se gare. A peine est-il arrêté que Regina s'engouffre dans le taxi.

"Rue Mifflin, s'il vous plait."

Le chauffeur, au visage grossier assez gras, se tourne vers la banquette arrière, la main gauche agrippée sur le volant et l'autre avec l'index en train de se curer le nez, et il la fixe d'un air interdit. Dégoûtée, Regina grince des dents, elle crève d'envie de ratiboiser ces sourcils broussailleux, tartiner de crème cette peau sèche qui pelait, et rafraîchir la coupe mode Elvis Presley, version indienne pour le coup, un peu un made in china également...une contrefaçon assez loupée.

"Bonjour!", crache le chauffeur.

"Bonjour, 108 Rue Mifflin, s'il vous plait.", insiste la jeune femme.

Elle s'observe dans le rétroviseur intérieur pendant le chauffeur de taxi démarre en ronchonnant, passe une mèche derrière son oreille droite, puis regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

'Je vais être en retard', songe-t-elle, en rongeant un de ses ongles.

Comme lui avait suggéré son médecin, elle inspire et souffle.

"Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques rues, Madame", la rassure le chauffeur, qui observe ce joli bout de femme étrangement anxieuse dans ses rétroviseurs.

Sur la banquette arrière, Regina acquiesce, ses yeux balayent du regard la vague humaine qui se déverse sur les trottoirs crasseux. Les gens de Storybrooke fourmillent, un air peu aimable affiché et le teint blafard, rehaussés par des habits sombres. L'ambiance morose contamine les arbres, qui semblent fuir l'asphalte des trottoirs, car leurs feuilles avaient déjà toutes disparues. Puis elle reconnut sa rue aux lampadaires toujours allumés. Elle indique l'une des plus importantes demeures de la Rue Mifflin, le chauffeur se gare alors juste devant. Grommelant à la va-vite un "Bonne journée", Regina sort du taxi et claque la porte pour emprunter le petit chemin en mani qui remonte jusqu'à la porte de son foyer. Dans l'entrée, elle essuie ses baskets toutes crottées par la boue du parc sur le paillasson, se déchausse puis court à l'étage en criant :

"Henry, Henry! Réveille-toi, nous allons être en retard!"

Un petit bonhomme brun aux yeux verts, brosse à dents dans la bouche, sort de la salle de bain au même moment.

"Che me broche 'es dents, maman."

Regina sourit en s'approchant de lui et lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

"Tu es bien plus prévoyant que maman!"

"Ché mis mo' 'éveil à six heures trente."

"Oh, Henry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te lever trop tôt, gronde gentiment la jeune femme. Tu es trop fatigué à l'école après!"

L'enfant se contente juste de hocher la tête puis retourne dans la salle de bain pour cracher dans le lavabo puis rincer sa bouche à l'eau. Le bras appuyé sur le montant de la porte, Regina observe son fils faire sa toilette d'un regard tendre. Henry est son unique fils et son seul amour, elle éprouve envers lui un amour quasi maladif. C'est son petit bout de chou de dix ans. Quand il est loin d'elle, la jeune femme s'inquiète craignant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mais elle n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments et, en apparence, leur relation était plutôt froide, voire glaciale. Une fois sa toilette finie -dents brossées, cheveux coiffés, visage débarbouillé, oreilles nettoyées-, Henri se tourne vers sa mère et lui sourit.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller."

"Tu as déjà déjeuné?"

"Oui."

"Préparé ton sac?"

"Oui."

"Fait ton lit?"

"Oui."

"Rangé ta chambre?"

Le visage de l'enfant se mue en une drôle de grimace :

"Euh non..."

"Alors, file dans ta chambre. Rangement, habillage, lui demande Regina en désignant la chambre d'Henry dans le couloir. Je t'ai préparé tes affaires hier."

"Merci", sourit Henry.

"Allez zou, maman va prendre une petite douche!"

Alors qu'Henry passe à côté d'elle, Regina met une main dans ses cheveux et l'ébouriffe, déclenchant l'irritation du petit :

"Je viens de me coiffer, maman!"

La jeune femme fait alors semblant d'ignorer mais sur son visage, s'affiche un sourire. Ses petits gestes de tendresses sont rares et elle les déguste chacun comme des petits sucres d'orge. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle se déshabille, jetant un à un les vêtements sales dans la panière, puis allume l'eau de la douche. Le temps que cela réchauffe, elle se plante de dos devant le grand miroir rectangulaire posé et observe son corps. A force d'exercices quotidien, sa peau a gardé de sa fermeté ; ses fesses musclées et rondes font chavirer bien des hommes et son dos d'ancienne nageuse n'a rien à envier à la femme violon d'Ingrès. Puis elle se retourne et grimace ; son ventre est plus creux encore. Regina a beau manger, elle maigrit de plus en plus.

De la vapeur s'échappe de la cabine de douche. Elle se glisse donc à l'intérieur. Aussi bon qu'une cigarette, une douche bien chaude. En cinq minutes, elle se savonne et se rince puis sort.

"Maman, il est déjà huit heures", hurle Henry de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Oui, j'arrive.", grogne Regina en s'essuyant.

Derrière la porte, l'enfant s'impatiente et s'assoit dans le couloir. Son sac à dos toujours sur le dos, il a déjà fini de lasser ses chaussures. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère sort de la salle de bain, habillée simplement -mais impeccablement- d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc légèrement entrouvert au niveau de sa poitrine, parfumée. Son odeur mélange le Chanel N°5 avec celui de la cigarette, mais Henry aime cela, c'est l'odeur de sa maman.

"On y va, c'est parti.", lui fait Regina, au bord de l'apoplexie, en enfilant ses boucles d'oreilles et ses chaussures à talons en même temps.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Henry enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et suit sa mère dont les escarpins ouverts noirs claquent sur le parquet de la maison. Avant de sortir, elle lui tend son écharpe rouge et grise qu'il met aussitôt, et tout deux se ruèrent vers la voiture. Il était déjà huit heures vingt et l'enfant devait entrer dans son école avant la demie. Enfoncé dans le siège arrière, il regarde sa mère démarrer puis rouler à toute-vitesse, pestant sur tout ce qui bougeait, et faisant rugir le moteur à chaque feu rouge. Chaque matin est un véritable défi chez les Mills et il se demandait parfois si, un jour, il arriverait à l'heure, voire -Ô miracle! - en avance à l'école. A huit heures vingt-sept, Regina arrive à l'école. L'enfant, une main sur le bouton d'ouverture de la portière, ouvrit une fois la voiture stoppée et court jusqu'à la porte.

Comme chaque matin, la directrice de l'école d'Henry l'attend sur le pas de la porte, l'air inquiète. Le teint blanc comme la pureté-même, replaçant les mèches brunes de son front sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur la voiture de Regina, elle tord sa bouche de mépris. Mary Margaret Blanchard n'aime pas Regina Mills. Et cette dernière le lui rend bien. Toutes les fois où la directrice avait demandé des rendez-vous, elle s'était donnée à cœur joie de tous les refuser avec des excuses les fantasmagoriques les unes que les autres. Entre elles, avait naquit une haine viscérale. Non que les deux femmes ne se soient adressées la parole un jour, cette inimitié est purement physique sans aucuns motifs réels. Mary Margaret et Regina ne s'aiment pas, c'est tout.

Les deux femmes se regardent droit dans les yeux avec un dédain certain. Au moment où Henry se retourne, le visage de dégoût de Regina se mue en une face souriante sous les yeux de Mary Margaret. La mère et l'enfant se font un signe d'au revoir avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Aussitôt, son fils entré dans le bâtiment, Regina s'allume une seconde cigarette puis démarre pour conduire jusqu'à son travail. Ce matin-là, elle ne presse pas bizarrement. De toute façon, elle est en retard. Comme tous les jours.

Regina travaille en tant que mairesse dans la mairie de Storybrooke. Les employés ont l'habitude de voir arriver Madame le Maire à des heures bien tardives. Bien que cette dernière leur avait une fois parlé de son jogging quotidien, les secrétaires Aurore et Marianne, avaient du mal à le croire car leur patronne entrait dans leur bureau fraîche et pimpante avec son éternelle odeur de cigarette, les saluait rapidement, en les gratifiant d'un sourire poli, avant de se ruer dans son bureau et d'y rester enfermée jusqu'à seize heures.

Cette journée fut particulièrement calme jusqu'aux dernières minutes où la mère de Regina, Cora Mills, décide d'envoyer un mail à sa fille.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Henry_

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (15:56)_

_J'aimerais savoir si je garde toujours Henry demain._

_Tu ne m'as pas appelée._

_Cora Mills."_

En lisant le mail, Regina serre les dents. Primo, sa mère a conscience qu'elle termine son travail à seize heures et elle prend toujours plaisir à lui envoyer des mails ou à l'appeler juste avant l'heure fatidique. Secundo, ce mail manque de politesse -un bonjour ne coûte rien- et une chose la choque toujours autant : sa propre mère signe un mail à sa fille de prénom et de son nom… Plaquant une main sur ses yeux, puis pinçant l'arrête de son nez en louchant sur le mail, elle inspire et souffle. Dans son sac, elle prend une cigarette puis sort fumer quelques minutes dans la cour intérieure. Moitié groggy, elle retourne dans son bureau. Assise à nouveau sur son fauteuil, elle fait craquer les os de ses doigts puis se prépare mentalement à répondre à sa mère en se massant les tempes.

_"De Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Concernant la garde d'Henry du 22 Octobre 2015._

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (16:16)_

_Bonjour,_

_Oui, je voudrais que tu passe à huit heures demain matin pour emmener Henry à l'école. Le soir, j'ai une réunion jusque tard le soir, donc je vais passer le chercher Vendredi en sortant du travail vers seize heures. D'ailleurs, il est plus de seize heures, je ne suis donc plus joignable sur ma boîte mail. Henry m'attend._

_Merci,_

_Régina."_

Alors, elle clique sur l'icône "envoyer" et le nœud dans son ventre disparaît. Le temps de ranger ses affaires et d'enfiler sa veste, un nouveau mail arrive.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : TR : Concernant la garde d'Henry du 22 Octobre 2015._

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (16:18)_

_Ok._

_A demain._

_Les verbes à la deuxième personne prennent un "s" : tu passe-s._

_Merci,_

_Cora Mills."_

Vexée, Regina claque l'ordinateur portable en le refermant, ne prenant pas soin de le mettre en veille, puis sort de la mairie sans dire au revoir à Aurore et Marianne. A cause des mails de sa mère, Regina est en retard, une fois de plus, et elle avait horreur de faire attendre Henry qui sortait à seize heures quarante-cinq. Par chance, peu de voitures la gênent sur son trajet et elle arrive plus vite que prévu devant l'école. C'est une certaine Mademoiselle Blanchard qui allait être surprise. A seize heures quarante-cinq pile, Henry court avec ses petits camarades dehors. Posée la portière de sa voiture, Regina, qui fume tranquillement l'avant-dernière cigarette de son paquet, agite sa main et Henry se précipite vers elle. Mais, après avoir l'avoir câlinée, il se met à tousser.

"Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.", s'excuse la jeune femme en jetant à grands regrets la moitié de cigarette.

Henry hausse les épaules et jette son sac à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Regina se replace derrière le volant. Elle sait que son fils n'aime pas qu'elle fume autant ; il faut dire qu'avec toutes les campagnes anti-tabac, la société entraîne de bons soldats guerroyant contre la cigarette. "Néfaste", "Poumons noirs", "Cancer" sont les maîtres-mots. Mais ce que la société n'expliquait pas, c'était la difficulté d'arrêter cet or marron quand on a commencé très jeune. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui fait comprendre que l'enfant est plus touché qu'elle ne le pense. Le réconforter est le seul moyen, dans ce cas-là, de voir à nouveau son sourire irradiant de bonheur.

"On va à la librairie "Rumpelstiltskin"?", propose Regina.

Le visage d'Henry s'anime aussitôt.

"Oui!", s'exclama-t-il. "J'espère que Monsieur Gold y est! Il me montre toujours de beaux livres."

Repensant aux mails, la jeune femme enchaîne sur un tout autre sujet :

"Demain, tu vas chez mamie. Et peut-être, après-demain aussi. "

Arrêtée au feu rouge, elle en profite pour regarder son fils qui rêvasse en contemplant le paysage dehors.

"D'accord.", se contente-t-il de dire au bout d'un certain temps.

La voiture garée sur un parking non loin du centre-ville, Regina et Henry, main dans la main, courent sous la pluie pour rejoindre la boutique "Rumpelstiltskin" tenu par un homme notable que tout le monde nomme Monsieur Gold. C'est un magasin assez spécial avec un coin librairie et un autre, vendant des antiquités. Regina reconnait la devanture assez vieillotte du magasin qui contraste avec les autres. Les vitrines avaient tellement vieilli et subi les affronts du temps qu'on y voyait à peine. Frigorifiés, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Regina tremble dans sa petite veste trempée alors qu'Henry resserre son écharpe rouge et grise autour du cou et secoue son manteau -car il était le seul à avoir eu la décence de se couvrir. A l'intérieur, une chaleur douce et réconfortante les accueille. Mais nulle trace de Mr Gold.

"On ne vend pas de parapluies ici, Madame." informe d'un air grave un homme arrivé d'on-ne-sait-où.

"Et bien, ça tombe bien car nous ne venons pas pour des parapluies.", réplique d'un ton hautain la jeune femme.

Elle balaye du regard la pièce et ne voit aucun autre client, excepté le petit Henry qui a déjà trouvé refuge dans un coin avec un bouquin. Avenant, l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir va à sa rencontre une main en avant.

"Malcolm."

"Regina.", déclare la jeune femme en serrant la main et elle rajoute : "Mills"

"Monsieur Gold est absent pour le moment. Mais peut-être pourrais-je vous aider, Madame?"

"Mademoiselle Mills", corrige Régina pour la première fois.

"Excusez-moi."

"Je cherche un li-"

Henry la coupe dans sa phrase en arrivant avec un bouquin ancien, aux jolis reliures, à la main.

"Celui-ci!"

Agacée, Regina lui lance un regard mauvais, montrant que couper la conversation aux adultes n'est absolument pas poli. Le garçon s'excuse à demi-mots puis repart dans sa gaieté.

"Ce livre est vraiment bien, j'aimerais l'avoir. S'il te plait.", demande l'enfant, les yeux brillants de bonheur, son livre plaqué contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le lui vole.

" Très bon choix, les contes de Perrault.", renchérit le dit Malcolm.

"J'avais plutôt pensé à attendre un autre jour où Monsieur Gold soit là pour te conseiller Henry."

"C'est mon dernier exemplaire, Madam...mademoiselle, déclare l'homme. Je remplace temporairement Monsieur Gold qui se repose."

"Vous dites à tous vos clients qu'il s'agit du dernier exemplaire?", s'agace Regina sous les yeux de son fils qui trépigne d'impatience avec son livre dans les mains.

"Pardon?"

"Dire qu'il s'agit du dernier exemplaire pour être sûre de le vendre"

Le remplaçant de Monsieur Gold fixe droit dans les yeux la jeune femme en lui affirmant qu'il ne lui ment pas et cette dernière sait alors, à cet instant, qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

"D'accord, nous l'achetons."

Henry sourit et tend le livre à l'homme. L'affaire conclue, Regina et lui sortent du magasin. Ils passent dans un tabac acheter deux paquets de cigarettes avant de regagner la voiture pour retourner chez eux. A la maison, comme il se fait tard, le garçon range son livre dans l'immense bibliothèque du salon, fait ses devoirs puis mange avec sa mère. Le repas terminé, bien qu'il soit à peine neuf heures du soir, chacun part se coucher dans son lit respectif.

Mais cette nuit-là est loin d'être tout repos pour la jeune femme qui se réveille aux alentours de deux heures, couverte de sueurs et prise de vertiges. Son cauchemar la hante encore : elle se voyait habillée en princesse de conte de fée et poursuivie par un cheval. A tâtons, elle réussit à trouver la lumière et, malgré la sensation de tournis, elle zigzague jusqu'à la salle de bains où elle est alors prise de nausées. Assise entre les toilettes et la douche sur les dalles fraîches de la salle de bain, Regina replie ses genoux et pose sa tête dessus les bras entourant ses jambes. Pourtant, femme forte qui n'aimait pas se plaindre, la jeune femme était à deux doigts d'appeler son fils pour l'aider à retourner dans son lit. Mais elle ne peut pas réveiller son bout de chou qui dort à poings fermés. Il fait déjà tant de choses pour elle. Alors, appuyée d'une main sur la cuvette et l'autre sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se relève doucement et marche doucement vers l'évier pour prendre un thermomètre. Après avoir ouvert le placard, elle trouve son Saint-Graal et le pose sur son front. Pour attendre, elle s'assied sur la cuvette en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Etre malade est une véritable phobie pour Regina, elle déteste avoir l'air faible.

Le thermomètre sonne ; elle le regarde. L'appareil affiche 39.5°, son corps est donc réellement fiévreuse. Elle est malade.

A nouveau debout, Regina ouvre à nouveau le placard à pharmacie, prend un aspirine et un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et le boit. Son ventre émet des gargouillis et elle se sent à nouveau mal. Une bassine à la main, la jeune femme retourne s'allonger dans son lit sur lequel elle rajoute deux couches de couvertures pour la nuit. Au cours de la nuit, ses réveils sont répétitifs et sa fièvre ne baisse pas mais elle persiste à rester dans son lit et ne pas prendre des médicaments contre les vertiges et les maux de tête.

Au petit-déjeuner, rien ne va pour le mieux et Regina est heureuse de ne pas avoir à emmener Henry à l'école. Moins nauséeuse, elle descend en pyjama pour voir son fils qui la regarde comme si sa mère est une extraterrestre. A peine se sont-ils salués que l'enfant la questionne :

"Tu n'es pas allée courir ce matin?"

"Non, je n'en avais pas envie."

"Pas envie ou pas bien?", rétorque Henry qui observe étrangement sa mère, pâle comme jamais.

Regina hausse les épaules, tousse et se met à table mais l'appétit l'avait fuie depuis longtemps. Elle est trop malade pour manger, même si les nausées sont achevées.

Son fils n'insiste pas et fonce finir de se préparer, il est sept heures cinquante déjà. Mais, contrairement à sa mère, à huit heures, il est prêt pour accueillir sa grand-mère. Alors que la sonnette retentit, Regina se lève du canapé et ouvrit la porte. Une femme, qui appartient à celles dont la beauté ne flétrit jamais, pose ses yeux chocolat sur elle, sa peau est aussi blanche que celle de Regina et elle a ce même air hautain. Aussitôt, Cora la détaille de la tête aux pieds.

"Encore en pyjama?", fait cette dernière sarcastique mais elle n'eut pas le temps de critiquer que son petit-fils se jette dans ses bras. Ressentant la mauvaise entente entre les deux femmes, Henry baise rapidement la joue de sa mère puis entraîne Cora jusqu'à la voiture. Derrière eux, Regina fait des signes de mains pour leur dire au revoir puis elle claque la porte, une fois que la voiture se soit éloignée, et se précipite au balcon pour sa première cigarette de la journée.

Malgré qu'elle se sente mal, le travail n'est pas vraiment de tout repos cette journée-là. Dès le matin, Aurore l'assaille de questions :

"Doit-on autoriser ce permis de construire?"

"Monsieur untel a vu un garage non déclaré construit à l'arrière du terrain de son voisin, que fait-on?"

"Où doit-on envoyer ces papiers?"

"Pourriez-vous signer cet arrêté?"

Marianne est absente pour cause médicale et c'est la débandade à la mairie. L'après-midi, au tour des policiers qui viennent parler à Regina au sujet d'un excès de vitesse la veille. Amende non négociable, elle leur promet de la régler au plus vite. Vers quinze heures, la jeune femme n'en peut déjà plus. Ses nausées réapparaissent, bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé, et sa tête la fait souffrir comme jamais. Malgré sa persévérance à rester jusqu'à la demie, Regina baisse les armes à quinze heures vingt-huit. Soucieuse de sa santé, Aurore vient la voir et lui propose un aspirine mais la mairesse tourne aux cachets depuis la nuit et risque de dépasser la dose autorisée.

"Je vais rentrer, Aurore et me reposer pour revenir ce soir, informe Regina. Si quelqu'un me demande, dites-lui plutôt que je suis sortie prendre l'air."

Son employé hoche la tête : "Oui, Madame."

"Je vous fais confiance."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout." la rassure Aurore en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune mais cette dernière, n'appréciant pas les contacts humains, s'en écarte et file vers la sortie, toute pâle, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Regina se sent encore plus malade que cette nuit. Les nausées sont plus violentes et elle décide d'élire campement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Dans son semi-sommeil, allongée sur le côté, elle entend le téléphone sonner mais il lui est impossible de bouger. Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme réussit à se relever pour se glisser dans la baignoire, à côté de la douche, dans laquelle, allongée, elle se déshabille directement et jette ses habits par terre. En poussant du pied sur le mitigeur, le robinet s'ouvre et déverse de l'eau. Se sentant mieux, Regina sourit, se sentant apaisée par le liquide qui l'enveloppe toute entière. Elle se laisse immergée. Dans l'eau, silence absolu, son corps flotte, ses cheveux perdent de leur raideur, elle ferme les yeux et écoute ce silence. Les gouttes du robinet fermé clapotent sur la surface et résonnent en un son grave. _Ploc, ploc, ploc. _En se concentrant, elle peut même écouter les battements de son cœur qui se mêlent au même rythme que le clapotis de l'eau. _Boum-Boum, Boum-Boum._

_Dring. Driiiiiing. _

Regina sursaute dans son bain et avale de l'eau de travers. Moitié crachotant, elle enfile un peignoir sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux et court ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur...sa mère se met à ronchonner en la voyant.

"Un rendez-vous!Un rendez-vous...Il y a peut-être quelqu'un à l'intérieur auquel cas nous pouvons nous en aller."

"Non, il n'y a personne, siffle Regina en toussant. Mais pourquoi as-tu ramené mon fils aussi tôt?"

Henry s'avance et lui explique qu'ils l'ont appelée vers dix-sept heures trente mais que personne ne répondait.

"Je dois ramener ton fils chez moi?", demande Cora d'un ton sarcastique.

"Non, bien sûr.", répond sa fille en ramenant son fils vers elle. "Je te remercie de l'avoir gardé."

Sans demander son reste, Cora embrasse son petit-fils puis salue rapidement sa fille avant de s'éloigner.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?", l'interroge Henry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je n'ai pas entendu, mon chéri."

Regina voit alors son fils froncer des sourcils comme si cette version ne le contente pas ; et, en effet, elle sait pertinemment que c'est le cas, car Henry est un garçon très intelligent et futé pour son âge. Rien ne lui échappe, pas même les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère ou ses tremblements au niveau des doigts. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire mille mots pour le rassurer mais elle en est incapable. Elle se contente donc de passer une main derrière la dos de son fils et de le caresser du pouce en faisant mine de le pousser vers le salon avec son sac à dos. Pendant qu'il regarde la télévision en faisant ses devoirs, Regina en profite pour s'habiller et fumer une cigarette rapidement avant de se caler dans le canapé. La pendule affiche six heures quarante cinq. Jamais elle ne pourrait être présente à la réunion : elle se sent encore nauséeuse et puis, il y a son fils. La jeune femme passe donc un coup de fil vite-fait à la mairie et explique à Aurore qu'elle doit garder son fils. A l'autre bout, l'employée parait perplexe mais ne demande plus de détails. Une fois le combiné raccroché, Henry se tourne vers Regina :

"On mange quand?"

"Tu as vraiment faim?"

"Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à l'école."

"Pourquoi?"

"Brandade de morue..."

Regina grimace puis rit.

"Maman n'aime pas non plus les brandades de morue."

"Il reste encore des lasagnes dans le frigo?"

Une moue affichée sur le visage, la jeune femme hausse les épaules.

"Ce soir, je me sens fatiguée."

"On commande alors", s'enquit le petit.

"D'accord!, sourit Regina. Rapporte-moi le téléphone alors, s'il te plait."

Après avoir joué au pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour savoir qui, d'entre le chinois et l'italien, il faut choisir, c'est l'italien qui remporte et en à peine vingt minutes, ils se retrouvent face à une délicieuse Regina -Henry avait décidé du choix de la pizza- à déguster devant la télé.

"On aurait dû en commander deux.", fait l'enfant, enjoué, en entamant la dernière part.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été gâchée.", affirme Regina et elle prend une serviette pour essuyer le coin de la bouche d'Henry couvert de sauce tomate.

Une fois la pizza finie, le petit brun saute du canapé, éteint la télévision et part chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque.

"Tu fais quoi, Henry?"

Au moment où elle demande, son fils arrive avec un livre qu'il dépose, ouvert à la première page, sur les genoux de Regina.

"Lis-moi une histoire, s'il te plait, maman."

Regina caresse la tignasse brune douce et lisse de son fils et acquiesce. Elle ouvre le livre et tombe sur le sommaire :

"_Cendrillon_?"

Henry secoue la tête négativement.

"_Barbe Bleue_?"

"Non, pas le soir!"

"_Le Chat Botté_?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'une histoire avec animaux ce soir."

"Sinon, il y a d'autres histoires moins connues comme _Le Paon et la Pie_ ou_ le Singe et le Cha_t ?_"_

"Pas d'animaux."

"Bon, que dis-tu de_ La Belle au Bois Dormant_ alors? C'est parfait avant d'aller se coucher!"

"Oui!", s'exclame le petit, plein d'enthousiasme. "Tu prends une voix douce et tu fais les voix selon les personnages?"

Regina lui pince une joue et ils s'assoient confortablement de manière à ce que Henry puisse lire en même temps. La jeune femme attend qu'il cesse de gigoter puis commence :

"_Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine._

_Ils s'aimaient énormément. Mais, en dépit de leur amour, ils n'eurent aucun enfant. Chaque nuit, ils priaient ensemble. Ils accumulaient les vœux et les dévotions mais rien n'y fit. Peu à peu, ils commencèrent à désespérer, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction ou d'un châtiment divin. _

_Mais un jour, on fit à la Reine une prédiction « Ton vœu sera bientôt exaucé, femme pieuse. Cette année, tu donneras naissance à une beauté incarnée, une fille si jolie que le monde entier voudra la combler de bonheur. ». Le cœur rempli de joie, la Reine alla annoncer la nouvelle à son mari qui en fut combler de bonheur. Le couple attendit patiemment et un jour, leurs vœux furent exaucés car la Reine était grosse. Avant que l'année ne se finisse, elle donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille à laquelle on offrit sept Fées pour que chacune lui donne un don car c'était la coutume parmi ce peuple. On amena les Fées au Palais du Roi, après les célébrations du baptême de la Petite Princesse, et on organisa un grand festin en leur honneur. La table était splendide et bien garnie telle qu'il n'en est plus aujourd'hui. Il y avait foule dans la salle, le Roi et la Reine y avaient invité leurs familles respectives, leurs amis et leurs connaissances. Aux Fées, qu'on plaça sur une table, près du couple royal, on offrit un couvert entièrement d'or massif composés de cuillers, de fourchettes et de couteaux incrustés de rubis les plus rares. Mais, au dernier moment, arriva une autre fée, une Vieille Fée qu'on avait cru disparu depuis longtemps et on ne put lui offrir ce couvert d'or massif. La Vieille Fée en fut vexée durant tous le repas où elle mangea à côté de ses semblables._

_A la fin du repas, toutes les Fées s'approchèrent du berceau de la Princesse et toutes la comblèrent de dons : la beauté, la vertu, la grâce, le don de la danse, celui du chant, et ainsi de suite. Quand ce fut le tour de la Vieille Fée, toutes tremblèrent. Voulant se venger,elle prononça cette malédiction : « La Petit Princesse, dans sa quinzième année, se percera la main avec un fuseau et en mourra. » et elle sortit. Dans la salle, tout le monde pleurait. Une fée, la douzième qui n'avait pas fait son vœu apparut et caressa la joue du nouveau-né. Même s'il lui était impossible d'annuler le mauvais sort, elle pouvait le rendre moins cruel. En regardant le Roi et la Reine, elle déclara : " Ne soyez pas si soucieux, elle ne mourra pas. Je ne peux pas empêcher la malédiction de se produire, la princesse se percera la main avec un fuseau ; mais elle ne sera pas prise par la mort, seulement par un sommeil de cent années. »._

_Suite à un édit du roi, tous les fuseaux du royaume furent détruits."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est un fuseau?", demande Henri en levant la tête.

"C'est un objet renflé au milieu autour duquel s'enroule le fil. Le fuseau sert à tordre les fils dans la filature."

"D'accord.", acquiesce Henry avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le livre.

Regina poursuit :

_"Mais, un jour, alors que la Petite Princesse était dans la quinzième année de sa naissance, elle profita que ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, fussent partis dans leur maison de plaisance pour se promener dans le château. Elle monta tout en haut d'un donjon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tomba sur une Vieille Femme qui filait la quenouille avec un fuseau. _

_\- Que faites-vous là?, dit la Petite Princesse, surprise d'y voir quelqu'un, à la Vieille Femme._

_Cette dernière lui expliqua son métier et voulut lui montrer, la Petite Princesse se mit à sa place et commença à filer. Mais la malédiction s'accomplit et elle se piqua la main avec le fuseau. A l'instant même, elle tomba à terre, sans connaissances, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ce sommeil gagna le Roi et la Reine qui entraient à ce moment-là._ (Henry baille)_ Et tous, même les habitants du palais, y compris les animaux, s'endormirent. Comme par enchantement, la végétation poussa et recouvrit le palais, le cachant ainsi de tous les regards."_

"Je croyais que c'étaient des plantations avec des épines."

"Oui, c'est écrit à la ligne suivante.", sourit Regina et elle continue :

_"La Bonne Fée qui avait allégée la malédiction fut prévenu par un Nain du Malheur et elle vola jusqu'au Royaume. Dans la végétation, elle créa un mur d'épines pour protéger les Endormis. Cent ans plus tard, un Prince du royaume voisin réussit à se frayer un chemin dans cette végétation où bien d'autres Princes étaient morts d'une mort cruelle et lente par les épines. Ses parents lui avaient interdits d'y pénétrer, lui racontant que des Ogres y habitaient ; mais curieux, le Prince avait failli à ses engagements, voulant découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette forêt. Il vit alors le palais, ce palais que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu qu'en tableau. A l'intérieur, il marcha à côté des animaux et hommes endormis. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la plus haute chambre d'un donjon. Là, il trouva une belle jeune fille endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Son doux baiser éveilla la Princesse, puis tout le Royaume. Le Prince et la Princesse parlèrent durant des heures puis décidèrent de se marier. _

_Ce ne fut qu'après la mort de son Père, alors que sa femme avait donné naissance à Aurore et Jour, que le Prince annonça à sa mère son mariage. Sa mère en fut verte de rage. Décidée à tuer sa bru et sa descendance, elle profita que son fils soit parti à la guerre pour soudoyer un Maître d'Hôtel. Elle lui demanda de lui apporter la petite Aurore pour son dîner. L'homme acquiesça et entra dans la chambre de la Princesse, un grand couteau à la main. Quand il vit le joli minois de la fillette, âgée de quatre ans, il ne put se résoudre à la tuer. Il la cacha donc dans sa maison et servit de l'agneau à sa Maîtresse. Après avoir mangé, la femme demanda qu'on lui apporte Jour pour son souper à manger. L'homme monte dans la chambre de Jour et ce dernier lui saute au cou en le voyant. Découragé, l'homme et sa femme le recueillent chez lui et sert un agneau à l'Ogresse. Celle-ci dégusta le repas puis s'adressa à nouveau au Maître d'Hôtel : "Amenez moi la Reine à manger maintenant." _(Henry tremble et pousse un cri de terreur) _Mais l'homme ne peut tuer la douce Reine. _

_Un soir, alors qu'elle se promène, la Mère du Prince aperçoit sa bru et ses enfants. De colère, elle ordonne à ses soldats de les attacher avec le Maître d'Hotel et sa femme qui l'ont dupée. Pendant ce temps, elle prépare un chaudron d'eau bouillante rempli de vipères, de couleuvres et de serpents. Mais son fils arrive à ce moment-là et surprise de le voir, elle trébuche et tombe elle-même dans son propre chaudron et finit dévorée._ (Henry pousse un soupir de soulagement) _Le Prince, désormais Roi, apprit par la suite les actes de sa mère. Et bien qu'il l'avait perdue, il vécut heureux auprès de sa Bien-Aimée et de ses enfants."_

"C'était une belle histoire", commente Henry en baillant.

"Tu veux un verre d'eau avant de dormir?"

"Non, c'est bon"

"Tu t'es brossé les dents?"

"Non, on a mangé et on a lu l'histoire juste après, maman. Je n'ai pas pu me brosser les dents."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai."

"Petit coin avant de dormir! Et ensuite, tu te laves les mains et te brosses les dents.", ordonne Regina d'un ton qui se veut doucereux.

"D'accord!"

"Je vais fumer une dernière cigarette pendant ce temps ; tu m'attends avant de dormir."

Henry court dans l'escalier et Regina sort sur le balcon. Sa cigarette finie, la jeune femme se sent les doigts, elle aime cette odeur âcre. Depuis son adolescence, la cigarette avait remplacé l'amour de sa mère, amour qui n'avait jamais existé en réalité. Non que sa mère l'avait mise à la porte, loin de là ; au contraire, Cora l'avait élevée comme toutes les autres mères, l'avait logée comme toutes les autres mères, l'avait nourrie comme toutes les autres mères ; mais il manquait quelque chose. Quand elle alla à l'école, ses premières années, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui tenait pas la main à la sortie de l'école, ou encore moins pour quelles raisons Cora ne lui achetait jamais de cadeaux. Maintenant, elle sait ; sa mère n'a pas de cœur. Tout simplement.

Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, la brunette rejoint son fils pour le coucher puis s'allonge dans son lit.

Cette nuit-là, Regina rêve qu'elle s'endort cent ans sans plus souffrir d'une seule douleur, et Henry, qu'il réveille une magnifique princesse endormie.

Les jours qui suivent, la santé de Regina ne s'arrange pas malheureusement. Plusieurs fois, elle doit quitter son travail plus tôt sous les regards -haineux ou inquiets- de ses employés. Le soir, il lui est impossible de préparer quoique ce soit et elle se trouve contrainte de commander des petits repas à Henry pendant qu'elle monte se coucher ou vomir dans la salle de bains. Sur le visage de son fils, elle voit grandir l'inquiétude mais elle ne peut rien dire. Ne supportant plus le silence, ce dernier vient un jour la voir dans sa chambre avec l'ordinateur.

"Maman, demande à mamie de me garder ou de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de nous deux."

Regina se retourne et tousse.

"Je vais bien, c'est la fatigue."

L'enfant s'approche du lit et s'assied sur le bord en posant l'ordinateur sur le ventre de sa mère. D'une respiration sifflante, celle-ci s'adosse sur le dossier du lit et démarre l'appareil. Après avoir retiré ses chaussons, Henry monte sur le lit et se met sous les couvertures à côté de sa mère qui ne dit rien quand sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

_" De Regina Mills (RegiMills ) _

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Besoin de garder Henry_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:25)_

_Je suis malade et j'aimerais que tu gardes Henry encore une fois s'il plait au moins le week-end. _

_Merci_

_Regina."_

La réponse est immédiate.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : TR : Besoin de garder Henry_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:26)_

_Non._

_Cora Mills."_

Derrière son ordinateur, Regina fulmine. Ses doigts tapent rapidement sur les touches, menés par sa colère.

_" De Regina Mills (RegiMills ) _

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Besoin de garder Henry, important_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:27)_

_Pourquoi ? _

_Merci_

_Regina."_

Henry fronce les sourcils en lisant les mails.

"Mamie ne veut pas de moi?" demande-t-il en passant un bras autour de celui de Regina.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mon chéri."

_Clip. Nouveau message._

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : (aucun objet)_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:28)_

_La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas l'air si malade en tenue légère. _

_Ne profite pas de ta mère pour pouvoir te divertir. _

_De toute façon, ce week-end, je suis occupée._

_Passez un bon week-end, _

_Cora Mills._

_PS : les virgules existent."_

Regina préfère ne pas répondre à cet odieux mail et se tourne vers Henry :

"Je crois que c'est fichu pour ta mamie, ce week-end."

L'enfant acquiesce et, en se pelotonnant contre sa mère qui toussait, lui dit :

"Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?"

"Oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est exceptionnel."

Et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant l'épisode d'une série sur l'ordinateur.

Le lendemain arrive avec son lot de déceptions car Regina, qui avait pourtant passé une bonne nuit, se sent tellement mal qu'elle décide d'appeler le médecin. C'est à cet instant qu'Henry comprend que sa mère est réellement malade, que la situation est grave. Elle qui craignait le monde médical, jamais elle n'avait encore appelé un médecin pour la soigner. La jeune femme obtient, fort heureusement, un rendez-vous aussitôt. Avant de partir, la boule au ventre, elle énumère toutes les recommandations possibles à Henry.

"Les numéros de la police et des pompiers sont affichés sur une grille à côté du téléphone. En cas d'urgence, mais vraiment d'extrême urgence, tu appelles Mamie Cora ; elle a un téléphone fixe et portable. N'ouvre pas la porte, ne dis pas au téléphone à un inconnus que tu es seul, ne mets pas tes doigts..."

"...dans la prise électrique, achève Henry. J'ai dix ans, je ne suis plus un gamin inconscient."

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais courir."

"Tu mens, je t'ai entendu parler à un médecin."

"...oui, maman va chez un...médecin", dit d'une voix hésitante Regina en collant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle regarde vers le salon et voit Henry s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son nouveau livre, les Contes de Perrault.

Dehors, il y a un vent a écorner les bœufs, les arbres dans les alentours ont perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Très, Regina regrette de ne pas avoir mis une paire de collants bien chaudes sous son jean, surtout que celui-ci est en lycra, bien serré, et elle sent la morsure du froid au travers. Remontant son écharpe, elle sort de sa propriété et salue des voisins qui promènent leur chien.

Nul besoin de prendre la voiture, le médecin se trouve au bout de la rue Mifflin. En cinq minutes, Regina rejoint le cabinet et s'assied à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente, une petite pièce dans lesquels s'entassent des chaises de jardin et dans un angles, se trouve une table de dessins pour enfants. Comme le médecin vient tout juste d'ouvrir, il n'y a personne et elle est bientôt prise en charge.

"Madame le Maire", la salue Docteur Walter, un homme de taille moyenne au crâne dégarni et à l'air toujours endormi, en entrant dans la salle d'attente, les mains derrière le dos, il lui montre l'entrée du cabinet. "Bonjour, entrez, je vous en prie."

"Bonjour"

L'odeur aseptisée du cabinet lui picote le nez dès son entrée et Regina remonte une écharpe sur son nez en toussant puis s'assied sur une chaise face au bureau. Un regard autour d'elle lui fait aussitôt comprendre à quel point le Docteur Walter est un homme appréciant le confort du foyer -de nombreuses photos de sa famille trônaient sur son bureau- et un tantinet maniaque ; d'ailleurs en s'asseyant, le médecin ne peut s'empêcher de remettre en place ses stylos BIC parallèles à deux gommes posées à l'autre bout du bureau. Regina observe ce manège avec un amusement certain. Puis le bonhomme joint ses mains et pose ses coudes sur son plan de travail.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Regina Mills."

La jeune femme sourit amèrement. Depuis son enfance, elle voyait le docteur Walter ; il la connaissait très bien puisqu'il avait même suivi la grossesse de sa mère. Fixant l'homme dans les yeux, elle acquiesce.

"Les vaccins ne sont plus à jour, j'imagine. La dernière visite remonte à dix ans, n'est-ce pas?", ironise-t-il en regardant de plus près puis son visage se fend en un sourire : "Je suppose que vous êtes venue pour votre toux, je vous ai entendue arriver avant même que vous ne passiez le seuil de la porte."

"Oui, en effet."

"Suivez-moi", demande le Docteur Walter en se levant. Il lui indique l'appareil où s'asseoir puis, enfilant un stéthoscope, se met derrière elle.

"Puis-je?"

Regina se tourne et remonte légèrement son pull noir en cachemire.

"Ne me touchez pas trop, je n'aime pas les contacts."

"Déjà toute petite!", blague le médecin puis il fait silence en écoutant sa respiration. "Inspirez, expirez"

La brune s'exécute, mais avec grandes difficultés. Sa respiration est courte, rapide et irrégulière ; sa toux grasse. Le visage froid mais non moins concentré, le docteur Walter lui demande de s'allonger tout en enfilant des gants, et s'excuse par avance car il est nécessaire qu'il l'ausculte au ventre. Après avoir massé plusieurs endroits, il retire ses gants et retourne d'un pas traînant à son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Regina rabaisse son pull puis se rassied à nouveau sur la chaise.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes prise comme ceci?"

"Oui"

"Et vous ne faites que tousser?"

"Non, j'ai quelques nausées. C'est tout.", simplifie la jeune femme qui ne veut pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit.

"C'est la première fois que cela vous arrive?"

"Non, c'est la deuxième fois. Je crois."

Regina avait menti. Cette toux revenait régulièrement depuis plus de six mois mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

"Bien, c'est certainement une bronchite. Mais ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Mademoiselle Mills, lorsque vous avez une toux ou un mal, venez me voir car toute infection peut s'aggraver.

'Parole de médecin qui gagne sa vie sur le dos des patients', songea Regina, tendue.

"Cette bronchite peut devenir chronique. Il faut que vous preniez les médicaments que je vous ai prescrits.", conseille le médecin en tendant l'ordonnance.

Regina prend la feuille et le remercie. Après avoir réglé, elle se lève, salue le docteur Walter puis s'empresse de regagner l'entrée. Le médecin l'arrête avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte :

"N'oubliez pas de prendre les médicaments."

Tout sourire, la jeune femme acquiesce et s'éloigne pour trouver une pharmacie à quelques rues. Le temps du trajet, elle sort une gauloise : la première qui lui avait tant manqué ce matin pour se réveiller. Elle passe devant le parc où elle en profite pour respirer autant qu'elle peut l'air frais de la nature. Prise d'une grosse quinte de toux, elle jette sa cigarette à l'entrée et traverse le trottoir pour entrer dans une pharmacie. Les achats sont rapides et elle ressort vite. Bien qu'elle tousse, elle sort une nouvelle cigarette et la fume juste devant la boulangerie où elle souhaite acheter des sucreries pour son fils qui doit s'impatienter à l'attendre à la maison. En quelques taffes, la cigarette est entièrement consumée et écrasée sur le trottoir.

L'odeur sucrée de la boulangerie parvient à ses narines dès qu'elle arrive. Le ventre de Regina se met à crier famine devant les étalages de viennoiseries, son regard hasarde sur les bons croissants français. Elle déguste des yeux chaque produit, se demandant bien lequel elle peut prendre. La boulangère, une bonne femme bien en chaire très souriante, la salue et lui demande de ses nouvelles. En effet, Regina allait déjà dans cette boulangerie alors qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes. Guidée par son estomac, la jolie brune fait des folies en achetant une boite de macarons, deux baguettes à la française, une sac de bonbons et un sachet de croissants français. Puis elle dit au revoir à la boulangère avant de s'enfoncer dans le froid glacial de l'automne.

Fort heureusement, la maison n'est pas loin et Regina presse le pas, un peu essoufflée ; mais, plus elle marche, plus sa vision se brouille. Il devient dur d'avancer. La jeune femme décide de s'asseoir sur la bordure et de croquer un peu de la baguette mais l'odeur la répugne soudainement.

"Madame le Maire? Vous êtes pâle, vous allez bien?"

Regina, tenant sa tête dans les mains et reprenant son souffle, risque un regard flou et reconnut Tom Clark qui se précipite vers elle. Sa gorge la brûle et elle n'arrive pas à respirer.

"Madame Mills?!", crie plus fort l'homme qui la secoue. "Que quelqu'un m'aide! Appelez les secours!"

La jeune femme a juste le temps de se sentir tombée et glisser dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Quand Regina reprend conscience, les bruits autour d'elle sont sourds et sa tête lui fait mal. Moitié somnolente, elle ne saisit que quelques bribes de conversations : "...retrouvée devant le parc...maire de Storybrooke...respirait plus... non juste difficilement...garde en observation." A travers le brouillard, elle aperçoit une blonde aux traits doux en train de parler à une autre femme. Peu à peu, les odeurs des antiseptiques lui parviennent et brusquement, il lui devient difficile de respirer. Elle se positionne sur les coudes moitié suffocante. Alertée, la blonde qu'elle avait aperçue se précipite vers la patiente et lui place un appareil respiratoire. Rapidement, de l'oxygène remonte par les tuyaux et Regina arrive à respirer. Une main sur les barres du lit, la femme aux cheveux longs blonds l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire correctement puis lui explique :

"Vous vous êtes évanouie près d'un parc et un homme du nom de Tom Clark a appelé les secours qui vous ont ranimée. Ici, c'est l'hôpital de StoryBrooke. Je suis le Docteur Swan et je vais m'occuper de vous, je vous le promets."

* * *

_Ceci est un premier chapitre de mise en bouche (j'ai adoré l'écrire T.T)._

_Cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec les cigarettes -les apparences sont trompeuses, vous savez._

_Maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis concernant plusieurs éléments : _

_\- Préférez-vous une fiction courte ou longue ? _

_\- Quel serait le rythme de publication idéal? (quotidien! Impossible xD) _

_\- Dois-je plus décrire? Plus de dialogues?_

_Pour répondre, cliquez sur le petit rectangle en bas lol! Ou en MP!_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_

_LPE_

_Allez go, je me mets à la plume préparer plus en profondeur cette fiction_

_(je prépare toujours un brouillon entier afin de ne jamais décevoir le lecteur et de ne jamais terminer ma fiction -chose qui n'arrive pas avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas-)_

_A très bientôt, je l'espère! ;) (quand je vous dis que je suis bavarde...)_


	2. Une longue attente

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par**

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à OUAT (et les contes de Perrault à Perrault ;) ).**

**Concernant l'histoire, elle est à moi ^^. Je ne gagne pas d'argent blablabla...**

**Rating : M (c'est tellement mieux!)**

**Genre : Genre ... Swan/Queen ! Tout est dit :)**

**Bêta : Une personne s'était proposée en bêta mais je ne la retrouve plus :/ Si cette personne pouvait me recontacter svp.**

**Je remercie Belthyiel, infirmière, qui sert de docteur à Regina dans cette fiction en la soignant comme il se doit.**

**Où me joindre? = Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Playlist : **

_"Castle in the Snow"_The Avener_

_"Earned it"_The Weeknd_

_"Wait"_M83_

_"All of the stars"_Ed Sheeran_

_"Psycho"_Muse_

_"La confession"-Manau_

_Bonjour,_

_Ce chapitre, tant attendu, se nomme "une longue attente" :) et croyez-moi, j'avais déjà choisi le titre bien avant. Vos nombreuses reviews, follows, et favos m'ont vraiment réchauffé le coeur -sans compter le nombre de lectures qui m'a littéralement soufflée. Vraiment, je vous remercie. J'ai également reçu des messages privés, qui me demandaient la suite ; j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas et que voir un tel engouement pour cette fiction me donne vraiment envie de vous offrir un écrit parfaitement ciselée. On m'avait dit que le fandom Once Upon A Time était un fandom très accueillant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux. Voilà, c'était la minute de remerciements, passons à la rubrique "excuses" désormais. Je vous dois des excuses pour cette attente. Ayant eu beaucoup d'imprévus (rendez-vous médicaux [oui, comme Regina!], heures sup' au travail, mémoire et soutenance pour finir mon master et autres), je me suis trouvée submergée. Malgré tout, le plan est déjà érigé et les brouillons des premiers chapitres écrits. Comme qui dirait, je n'ai pas non plus chômé. Mais, souhaitant vous offrir un écrit de qualité, j'ai voulu attendre un période plus libre pour publier la suite. Une suite désormais sous vos yeux : bonne lecture ;) (Oui, je suis toujours aussi bavarde!)_

* * *

_A ma douce marraine, un ange dans les cieux._

**.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une longue attente**

**.**

_30 Octobre 2015_

**A**érophobie, bacillophobie, leucosélophobie, triskaïdékaphobie. Tant de termes inventés pour nommer des angoisses, des troubles psychologiques. Or, ce n'est pas le nombre treize, ou encore l'air qui effrayent la jeune femme, mais bel et bien les hôpitaux, la noscoméphobie qui touche nombre de patients. Nul adjectif ne caractérise la crainte et le sentiment de terreur qui submergent Regina Mills, quand elle prend conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve allongée. Sa phobie des hôpitaux, due aux histoires familiales, resurgit tel un vieux démon. Pour la femme, le milieu médical est synonyme de mort : elle y a perdu son père Henry et son grand-père Xavier, tout deux décédés suite à une opération chirurgicale. Ou encore Leopold, son premier époux.

Car Regina avait été mariée jeune, si tôt sa sortie du lycée - encore un motif pour haïr sa mère -, à un quarantenaire veuf, ayant fait fortune dans la vente de yacht, un ami de la famille depuis des générations. Un mariage arrangé chaotique - d'autant plus que la jeune Regina avait dû quitter son amour de jeunesse du nom de Daniel - qui se termina en dénouement heureux ou malheureux selon le point de vue pris. Leopold mourut neuf mois suivant leur mariage d'une septicémie aggravée, causée par une défaillance du système nerveux central. Le corps de son défunt mari fraîchement enterré, Regina était aussitôt partie à la recherche de son tendre Daniel mais son âme sombra aussitôt quand elle découvrit qu'il avait fui outre-mer, loin de son unique amour, elle, sa jolie et douce Mills. Malgré le trou béant à l'intérieur de son cœur, Regina avait alors ravalé sa peine et gardé la tête haute, comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère. S'installant dans la paisible ville de Storybrooke, auprès de Cora, elle avait pris un nouveau départ en se forgeant une personnalité digne d'une Dame de Fer.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa façade s'est craquelée. En s'évanouissant, elle, Regina Mills, a dévoilé des faiblesses dans son propre édifice. Quand elle rouvre les paupières, ce jour-là, la jolie blonde n'est plus là et fuir est sa première pensée. Fuir, alors qu'il est encore temps de sauver les apparences, ses apparences.

La lumière du plafonnier au-dessus d'elle, bien qu'elle soit tamisée, l'aveugle. Alors qu''elle se relève, ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner et sa gorge la brûle. Devant elle, une femme, la trentaine bien passée, le visage déformé par la souffrance, se tient le ventre en hurlant qu'elle porte un enfant mort dans son ventre. A travers le brouillard, sa vue se précise encore et Regina aperçoit à sa gauche un homme, à moitié ivre, assis sur un brancard comme elle, brandir un bout de doigt en riant. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme se croit atterrie en Enfers. Assaillie par le vacarme, les odeurs trop variées, et des visions d'horreur, Regina se sent prise de vertiges. Elle gémit puis tousse en se cramponnant aux bords du brancard mais n'appelle aucune aide.

Fuir.

Même si elle est épuisée, et reliée à de multiples fils, dont une aide respiratoire, elle s'assoit et pose son dos contre un mur en inspirant et expirant doucement pour se calmer. Son regard est alors attiré par un écran, placé dans le coin du couloir. Un présentateur à la télévision parle de l'approche des fêtes d'Halloween et de Thanksgiving. Au bas de l'image, une banderole signale qu'il s'agit du journal de treize heures. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fait qu'un tour, Henry l'attend à la maison pour être emmené à l'école vers midi. Regina arrache à la hâte tous les fils, retire la couverture isothermique et se précipite dans le couloir sous les regards curieux d'autres patients.

Circuler dans le couloir se révèle compliqué. L'atmosphère de tension extrême dégagée par le bâtiment stresse les gens qui bousculent, courent, s'arrêtent brusquement ; aucun membre du personnel ne prête attention à cette patiente au visage en forme de cœur dont les bras sont perlés de sangs. Aucun sauf un, enfin une... Dans un couloir, Regina reconnait au bout de celui-ci l'ange blond qui lui avait parlé, en train de boire un expresso avec une collègue. Un magnifique _cygne_, se souvient la jeune femme pour se rappeler l'identité du médecin : le docteur Swan. Elle est soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux. Dès lors que la blonde pose ses yeux sur elle, Regina se faufile dans un couloir voisin au bout duquel se trouvent les ascenseurs, son saint-Graal. Elle accélère le pas et se jette sur le bouton. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, une main se pose sur son épaule. Une voix chatoyante se fait entendre : "Vous nous quittez?"

Un sourire sournois affiché, Regina se retourne sur son interlocuteur. Aucune surprise, le Docteur Swan. Sans son expresso.

"Bonjour", répondit Regina, moqueuse, en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Le visage de la blonde se fend en un rictus. Cette grimace ne l'enlaidit pas ; au contraire, les traits de cette femme sont finement dessinés. Ses pommettes hautes et saillantes ressortent, faisant oublier une bouche aux lèvres un peu trop fines, quoique vaguement souriante. Elle épile ses sourcils de manière marquée, en forme d'hirondelle, lui conférant une expression assez dure, celui d'une personne au fort caractère. Les yeux, ni trop sombres ni trop clairs, paraissent scanner la brunette.

"Madame, retournez à votre place dans le cabinet médical, s'il vous plait.", ordonne d'un ton sec le médecin en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour fermer la porte.

"Dans le cabinet médical? Vous m'avez mise sur un brancard en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli d'énergumènes braillant et geignant!", se fâche Regina sans trop élever la voix et elle appelle de nouveau l'ascenseur.

Le front de la blonde se plisse, ses deux sourcils se rapprochent, visiblement elle ne comprend pas ce que Regina vient de lui dire.

"Pardon?"

Sans même répondre, Regina regarde sa montre et enchaîne sur un ton plus assuré encore : "Je dois rejoindre mon fils. Il est mineur et seul à la maison."

"Madame, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en état de retourner chez vous sans diagnostic. En tant que docteur, je ne peux pas me permettre cela. Vous aviez des difficultés à respirer en arrivant et c'est mon devoir de comprendre pourquoi."

Curieusement, le discours de cette femme ne laisse pas indifférente Regina ; au contraire, elle comprend son raisonnement. En tant que Mairesse, elle aussi se retrouvait souvent dans des affaires délicates qui devaient être traitées dans l'immédiat. C'était une question de professionnalisme. Concernant Henry, la solution la plus rapide est de contacter sa mère. Regina lève les yeux en grimaçant à l'idée de demander encore de l'aide à cette vipère. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : dans le pire des cas, ces examens ne dureraient que quelques heures et elle pourrait récupérer Henry en fin d'après-midi. Encore qu'elle devrait contacter Mary-Margaret Blanchard pour lui annoncer l'absence de son fils en cours... La jeune femme pousse un soupir bas et prolongé. Chaque chose doit être accomplie en son temps : d'abord, contacter sa mère pour garder le petit puis, dans un second temps, appeler la professeure pour signaler l'absence.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant elle. Regina s'empresse d'appuyer sur le bouton, et s'aperçoit que la blonde clique aussi dessus. Leurs deux index se touchent furtivement. Elle lève les yeux et fixe le visage du docteur Swan pendant que la porte se referme derrière elle.

"Je retourne m'asseoir."

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage de la blonde qui redevint aussitôt impassible. Un masque. Cette dernière acquiesce puis lui fait signe de la suivre : "Si je peux joindre une personne pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire."

Pendant que les deux femmes se frayent un chemin jusqu'au brancard, Regina réfléchit. Aurore peut très bien ramener l'enfant à la mairie - Henry n'est pas un garçon turbulent - puis le garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital. Après tout, la mairesse l'avait aidée tant de fois que la jeune secrétaire peut bien lui rendre la pareille. Mais elle n'a pas entièrement confiance en son employée et puis, mélanger vie professionnelle et privée est malsain. Passant en revue ses connaissances, Regina se trouve face à une impasse. A son plus grand dam, Cora Mills apparaît comme la seule solution. Elle peut déjà se voir se faire traiter par sa mère de profiteuse et manipulatrice et autres attributs qu'elle-même ignore.

Parvenue au brancard, elle s'assoit dessus pendant que le médecin replace les câbles, remplace la couverture isothermique par des couvertures -non sans un air agacé que remarque la brune- puis prend des notes sur un dossier.

"Avez-vous un ordinateur?"

Le Docteur Swan sursaute puis continue de prendre des notes en lui demandant pour quelles raisons un ordinateur lui est nécessaire.

"Pour contacter ma mère."

Intriguée, la blonde relève la tête et se questionnant sur la santé mentale de cette patiente. Peut-être que les urgentistes l'ont mal diagnostiquée et qu'elle est bonne pour la psychiatrie...

"Vous avez besoin d'un ordinateur pour contacter votre mère?", l'interroge le Docteur Swan en plaquant son dossier contre sa poitrine.

"Oui, avec ma mère, nous communiquons essentiellement par mail. C'est plus pratique.", répond simplement Regina, d'un ton hautain et elle hausse les épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus idiote au monde.

'Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue celle-la', pense le médecin en riant en son for intérieur.

"Avez-vous un ordinateur?"

"Non, nous ne pouvons vous donner accès aux ordinateurs. La seule solution est de téléphoner."

Le visage de Regina se fige. Elle ne se souvient même plus du dernier appel qu'elle avait passé à sa mère ; cela datait au moins de l'époque où son père était souffrant, en train de mourir à l'hôpital. Brusquement, mal à l'aise, la jeune femme croise les bras comme pour se protéger. Le Docteur Swan ressent son trouble et lui propose de l'appeler. Après avoir accepté à contre-cœur, une fois de plus elle est _faible_, la jeune femme donne le numéro de sa mère au médecin qui part aussitôt l'appeler. Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin est de retour et Regina la voit stopper quelques personnes sur son chemin à quelques mètres d'elle. Quand les regards se posent sur elle, nul besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre qu'on parle d'elle. Se concentrant sur le groupe, elle perçoit des bribes de conversation : "Qui ...laissé là...vous ai dit...cette patiente...pas prendre des risques...qui a laissé...brancard...référents...prévenus...mon service" Si tôt la conversation terminée, le petit groupe s'éparpille ; le docteur Swan s'éloigne tandis qu'un homme et une femme se dirigent vers Regina qui les regarde avec des yeux ronds.

"Où m'emmenez-vous?", leur demande-t-elle alors qu'ils l'allongent et bougent le brancard.

L'homme, au nez bosselé et au visage livide, se penche vers elle : "Le Docteur Swan va vous ausculter."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina se retrouve dans une pièce assez froide d'apparence, couleur beige. Pas un dossier en vue, seules une paire de lunettes et un cadre posés sur le bureau. Après s'être déshabillée à la demande de l'homme, Regina se retrouve quasi-nue sur le divan d'examen, les pieds croisés sur le marche-pieds. Une femme à l'air revêche entre à son tour, jette un regard vers l'homme qui sort aussitôt. Dans sa main, Regina aperçoit un petit appareil. La nouvelle arrivée s'approche d'elle, en regardant l'appareil pour vérifier son fonctionnement.

"Bonjour, tendez votre main, s'il vous plait."

'Quel prénom compliqué tendez-votre-main!', ricane Regina en tendant sa main. "Bonjour"

"Laissez pendre votre main, je dois procéder à un nouveau test de glycémie capillaire. Votre ancien test a été faussé."

Regina n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un test de glycémie capillaire. Capillaire, ça concerne les cheveux ; pourquoi tendre la main? Sans broncher, la jeune femme s'exécute, pressée d'en finir et de rejoindre son fils. La femme pique le côté de son index puis regarde l'appareil en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Puis, elle lève la tête, toujours l'air aussi aimable, en déclarant :

"Docteur Swan va arriver d'ici cinq minutes."

Puis elle sort de la pièce.

Comme elle a dû retirer sa montre, Regina ne connait pas l'heure. Il semble s'être écoulé une éternité quand le femme médecin tant attendue arrive dans le cabinet. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un dossier à la main, la blonde s'avance aussitôt vers Regina :

"Comment allez-vous, Madame Mills?"

Surprise, Regina fronce des sourcils : "Mademoiselle. Nous nous connaissons?"

"Les urgentistes ont vu vos papiers et des patients vous ont reconnue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Madame le Maire est admise à l'hôpital de StoryBrooke. Sinon, j'ai appelé votre mère. Elle passe chercher Henry à votre domicile et ils viennent à l'hôpital vous voir. "

"Qui?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Qui m'a reconnue?"

Le Docteur Swan recule pour poser son dossier sur le bureau puis met la paire de lunettes que Regina avait vue.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes plus préoccupée par les dires des gens que par votre propre santé!"

La brunette fixe d'un regard noir la blonde. Sous ces airs angéliques, ce bout de femme ne mâche pas ces mots. Pour quelqu'un qui reçoit des malades, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle prend des gants pour parler. Le Docteur Swan est en réalité bien plus que ses apparences de jeune étudiante fraîchement sortie de l'université, et elle, qui a toujours su analyser les personnes, se trouve pour la première fois désemparée. Elle observe ce visage, ce masque, caché derrière des lunettes qui lui donne un petit air intello. Assez craquant, si cette blonde n'était pas été odieuse.

"Je suis le Maire. Il est normal pour mon poste que je me soucie de ce qui se dit."

Sans répondre, la blonde reprend son dossier pour y écrire quelques notes puis se saisit l'un des trois stylos, un stylo noir, dans la pochette de sa tunique médicale. Au passage, Regina note que le docteur utilise le même rangement qu'elle. A gauche, le stylo rouge ; au milieu, le vert ; à droite, le noir. Après avoir pris note, la blonde range son stylo.

Rouge, noir, vert.

"Votre stylo." signale Regina en désignant la pochette. "Il est mal rangé."

La jeune femme regarde ses stylos, sourit légèrement puis les remet dans l'ordre désiré : "Vous avez l'œil." Regina rit à cette remarque puis replace une des ses boucles derrière l'oreille, assez gênée par ce petit compliment avant de balbutier : "A la mairie, aussi..."

Décidément, cette femme médecin ne lui facilite pas la vie. Se sentant mise à nue (et c'est pratiquement le cas), elle n'arrive pas à maintenir cette apparence froide et distante habituelle. Elle ne parvient pas à jouer _son rôle quotidien_.

En s'approchant, le docteur Swan enfile un stéthoscope autour de son cou et déclare :

"Il se dit que vous vous êtes évanouie, Madame Mills. Et continuez ainsi, et ils se diront que vous êtes carrément dans le coma. Répondez donc simplement à mes questions, laissez-moi vous ausculter et je vous promets que vous serez bientôt en paix pour rejoindre votre fils Eric."

"Mademoiselle Mills, Henry", corrige aussitôt Regina.

"Oui, pardon. Henry.", s'excuse la blonde puis elle désigne le stéthoscope : "Puis-je?"

Regina opine et la femme passe derrière elle. Le contact froid de l'objet sur sa peau la révulse à nouveau ; plus le pavillon touche son corps, plus un sentiment de dégoût grandit en elle. Cet environnement froid, ces instruments, la jeune femme crève d'envie de partir en courant. Se rhabiller et sortir de ce lieu incommode au grand air pour fumer une petite cigarette qui l'apaiserait.

"Vous vous sentez bien, Madame Mills?" lui demande le médecin, l'air inquiet en voyant sa patiente pâlir. "Respirez."

Profitant que la brune respire, elle replace le stéthoscope sur son dos : "Respirez un peu plus fort, s'il vous plait."

Regina s'exécute mais sa respiration est vite stoppée par une toux ; cette toux qui lui pourrit le quotidien. Derrière elle, le docteur Swan fronce des sourcils puis se place devant pour tâter le cou au niveau de la thyroïde.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous prise par cette toux, Madame Mills?"

"Mademoiselle. Quelques temps, une semaine ou deux."

Les yeux du médecin se ferment quasiment jusqu'à former une mince ligne, pour scruter sa patiente : "Je sais quand on me ment. Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours eu un don pour ce genre de choses."

"Un peu plus de deux semaines..."

"Un bon mois, alors? Voir plus?"

Regina dodeline de la tête sans croiser son regard.

"Disons plutôt pour un bon mois, alors.", conclut le docteur Swan en pinçant les lèvres. "Allongez-vous, s'il vous plait."

Tout en l'auscultant, elle continue de lui poser des questions auxquelles Regina ment pour la plupart afin de partir au plus vite. Son envie de fumer et de rejoindre Henry la pressent au point qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Les mains du docteur Swan sont très délicates et pour une femme qui déteste être touchée, elle n'est pas gênée. Ses gestes sont précis, très professionnels.

"Relevez-vous, vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Venez ensuite vous asseoir pour que nous parlions."

'Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez parlé', songe Regina, amère en se faufilant derrière un panneau.

Après s'être rhabillée, elle rejoint le docteur Swan et s'assoit devant le bureau. Le médecin, devant l'écran, a retiré ses lunettes : "Votre test de glycémie capillaire est bon." Regina se redresse sur sa chaise et croise les jambes en pensant qu'au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

"Mais suite à votre auscultation, j'aimerais procéder un examen plus approfondi, Mademoiselle Mills."

Brusquement outrée -elle n'avait pas le temps de rester-, Regina s'offusqua : "Pardon?"

La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge avant de partir dans ses explications : "Vous respirez avec difficulté, Mademoiselle Mills, votre souffle est court, irrégulier. Et cette toux..grasse, malsaine. Non, je me dois d'approfondir les examens."

"Je refuse d'approfondir les examens."

Ce fut autour de la femme médecin de dire : "Pardon?"

"J'ai assez perdu mon temps ici, Madame Swan. ("Mademoiselle" souffle le docteur en remettant ses lunettes.) Si je me suis évanouie, c'est à cause d'une crise d'angoisse tout simplement et mon médecin m'a dit que ma toux était due à une bronchite. Je ne veux pas d'autres explications. Vous m'avez promis que vous me laisseriez bientôt en paix pour rejoindre mon fils."

"Oui, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas précisé combien de temps durerait l'examen. Vous avez besoin d'être encore examinée."

"Je suis adulte, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire et pour le moment, je veux sortir."

L'atmosphère est devenu électrique dans le cabinet médical, les deux femmes se regardent droit dans les yeux. Pour Emma Swan, telle est l'identité complète du docteur, cette patiente est légèrement folle à lier, bonne pour le bâtiment en face ; pour Regina Mills, cette docteur est une véritable perte de temps, un vrai pot-de-colle, une garce irrespectueuse.

"Vous fumez, n'est-ce pas?, déduit le docteur Swan. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes si stressée."

La brune se pince la lèvre inférieure, remet une mèche derrière son oreille avant de rétorquer habilement : "Oui. Et qu'allez-vous me dire, Docteur Swan? Qu'il n'est pas bien de fumer quand on a une toux?"

Afin de calmer sa patiente, le médecin ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais se ravise au dernier moment. Après tout, la jeune femme a tout dit...bien que les apparences sont trompeuses et que son âme de docteur lui hurlait d'approfondir ce cas à tout prix sans se fier à ce détail. Elle fixe le front ridé d'inquiétude de la femme assise devant elle puis son ordinateur avant de prendre ses aises dans son fauteuil. Sur son bureau, elle a oublié de ranger un cadre avec une photo d'elle, de son fiancé qu'elle avait quitté un an plus tôt qui couchait avec sa meilleure amie, Milah, la fille de Mr Gold qui tenait la librairie Rumplestiltskin dans le cœur de Storybrooke. Cette dernière apparaissait d'ailleurs sur la photo auprès de l'homme au visage anguleux et fin dont le regard profond semblait transpercer la photo même. Quand elle relève les yeux, la blonde voit qu'elle n'est pas la seule à contempler cette photo. Remarquant qu'on l'observe, Regina sursaute et s'excuse. Sans un mot, elles se regardent, toutes deux, semble-t-il, aussi gênées l'une que l'autre.

On toque à la porte et le docteur se lève pour ouvrir celle-ci. La femme qui avait procédé à la glycémie capillaire -qui n'a rien à voir avec les cheveux-, entre dans la pièce et annonce qu'une certaine Cora Mills accompagnée d'un enfant souhaite voir Regina. Le docteur Swan se tourne alors vers Régina qui déclare en décroisant les jambes : "D'accord, j'accepte donc que vous m'examiniez encore." La blonde émet un petit rire puis ordonne à la femme d'amener ces personnes devant le cabinet sans les faire entrer puis elle se tourne vers la patiente : "Avant de procéder au nouvel examen, je vous laisse voir votre fils. Il doit être très inquiet."

"De quel examen s'agit-il?"

"Gaz du sang en artérielle?"

Regina fronce les sourcils et tousse. Encore plus étrange que la glycémie capillaire... Percevant l'incompréhension de sa patiente, le docteur Swan sourit et lui explique qu'il s'agit d'une analyse qui évalue la fonction respiratoire et acidobasique d'un patient, s'effectuant sur prélèvement à l'artère radiale ou fémorale à l'aide d'une piqûre et que ce sont les concentrations de gaz dans le sang qui permettent de juger la fonction respiratoire de l'organisme et de son équilibre acido-basique. Voyant Mademoiselle Mills pâlir à vue d'œil, Emma décide de se taire et de ne pas plus en expliquer. Le cœur des patients ne suivent pas toujours les termes médicaux et leurs cerveaux imaginent parfois des scènes forts désagréables. Dans le cas de cette patiente, ce serait sans doute le cas car elle avait ouïe-dire que l'aiguille utilisée pour la gazométrie artérielle faisait mal. Mais Jabberwocky, son assistante à l'air toujours revêche, possède une expérience que beaucoup d'assistantes n'ont pas dans cet hôpital. La jeune femme aurait pu laisser, les yeux fermés, sa vie entre les mains de cette femme.

"D'accord, merci pour vos explications, docteur Swan."

Le médecin acquiesce puis file avec Jabberwocky dans le couloir. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulent avant que Regina ne voit la bouille de son chéri et ne se lève à sa rencontre.

"Henry!", s'écrie Regina en sortant de la pièce tandis que le garçon court se réfugier dans les bras. Elle serre dans les bras comme jamais, puis se baisse pour lui coller un bisou sur chaque joue. Accroupie devant lui, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et le rassure : "Maman va bien. C'était juste un coup de fatigue. Mais maman va bien et toi?"

"Oui, je vais bien. Mais arrête de me parler comme à un enfant, s'il te plait, s'agace le jeune garçon. Je n'ai plus l'âge pour que tu continues à me parler de toi à la troisième personne, maman. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, j'ai moi-même appelé Mamie Cora pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Chez elle, une femme nous a appelé pour nous dire que tu t'étais évanouie et que tu passais des examens à l'hôpital. Mamie l'a interrogée pour savoir quand tu sortais pour venir me chercher et moi, j'ai demandé à cette femme si c'était possible de venir te voir directement. Et nous voici. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, tu es un peu pâle."

"Je...je vais bien", affirme Regina, légèrement abasourdie par la confiance de son _petit garçon._

"Alors si tu vas bien, moi aussi alors.", sourit Henry en lui caressant la joue_._

Soudain, la jeune femme se relève et balaye du regard le couloir, l'air affolé : "Où est mamie?"

"A la machine à café", répond son fils en haussant les épaules, sa mère pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Dans le couloir, fourmillent toujours de nombreuses personnes. Regina se demande si elle pouvait travailler dans un tel environnement où tout le monde se marche à moitié dessus, avec des gens qui se plaignent sans arrêt, et ces contact répétés... Et puis, cette odeur de transpiration morbide mêlée à celle des médicaments lui soulevaient le cœur. Honnêtement, elle préférait son petit bureau à la mairie, parfumé aux odeurs forestières, avec pour seules employées à proximité, Aurore et Marianne.

"Pourquoi te demandent-ils de rester plus longtemps?"

La mère se sent prise de court. Henry appartenait à ces garçons aux visages de poupin, curieux et inventifs, qui savaient analyser les gens, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Il était très intelligent. Son esprit surprenait souvent Regina car son fils semblait être le seul à lire en elle, ; il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué non plus puisqu'ils ne vivaient que tous les deux. Jamais Henry n'avait eu de figure paternelle comme la jeune femme l'avait adopté dans l'année qui suivit la mort de Leopold. Pour nombre de femmes, adopter se révélait une démarche compliquée ; mais Regina, comme d'habitude, sut faire pression pour arriver à ses fins. La fortune qu'elle avait héritée de son mari et la réputation de sa mère servirent d'instruments de persuasion non négligeables. Bien que le petit garçon était l'un des plus âgés des orphelins de l'établissement, un véritable coup de foudre s'était abattu sur Henry et Regina. Dès le premier regard, ils s'apprécièrent et l'un comme l'autre se comportèrent aussitôt comme un fils et sa mère. D'ailleurs, pour les habitants de Storybrooke, Henry était et avait toujours été le fils de Madame le Maire.

"Est-ce que c'est grave?" réitère le garçon, en sortant les mains des poches de son veston.

Doucement, le regard de Regina remonte vers le visage d'Henry, une face d'enfant et les yeux d'un adulte. Elle lui caressa ses petites joues rosies.

"Je te jure que tout va bien." lui promet-elle avant de dévier la conversation sur la fête d'Halloween et de Thanksgiving. Mais Henry se lasse vite de ce sujet creux - puisque que, comme tous les ans, ils mettraient les mêmes décorations et le fêteraient tous les deux.

"J'ai ramené quelque chose."

Sur ces mots, il se retourne pour prendre son sac à dos, ouvre la fermeture éclair, et en sort un livre. Aussitôt, Regina reconnait le bouquin qu'elle lui avait acheté dans la boutique Rumplestinskin. Qu'un cadeau lui plaise autant la surprend car Henry ne trouvait souvent aucun intérêt aux cadeaux qu'elle lui offrait. X-box, tablette, tout l'électronique le débectait. Alors comment un simple livre pouvait l'attirer? Décidément, son fils n'est pas comme les autres et c'est ce qui enorgueillit Regina. Elle prend le livre, et caresse la couverture légèrement en relief. Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle met un mouchoir devant sa bouche et une fois la crise passée, tourne à nouveau la tête vers Henry, visiblement inquiet, et lui affiche son plus grand sourire.

"Tu veux que je te lise une histoire , Henry? En attendant que le médecin revienne..."

Lire une histoire les plongerait sans doute tout deux dans un autre univers, loin du stress de l'hôpital et de la réalité. Henry lui désigne du regard un banc face au cabinet sur lequel ils s'assoient.

"Je ferme les yeux et ouvre au hasard, propose Regina en regardant Henry. Comme ça, nous ne perdons pas de temps à choisir l'histoire."

Un petit sourire en coin, Henry hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Après avoir ouvert le livre, les doigts fins de la brune glissent sur le papier puis s'arrêtent au niveau du titre "Les Fées". A cet instant, elle se remémore son enfance quand, elle aussi, s'immergeait dans les contes s'identifiant aux princesses et aux reines. En la personne de la marâtre, elle voyait sa mère, cruelle même envers sa progéniture-même, sans aucun scrupules dans ses actes. Souvent, le père y était souffrant, malade, et mourrait, laissant sa petite-fille adorée, aux mains d'un monstre. _Comme dans sa propre vie._

_"Il était une fois une mère, à l'âme sombre, qui avait donné naissance deux filles. Ces deux jeunes filles grandirent, chacune possédant un caractère bien différent de l'autre. Tandis que le caractère de l'une était doux, l'autre avait un penchant pour la méchanceté et les choses viles. La mère, comme elle s'y voyait quand elle était plus jeune, préférait la dernière. A cause de leur sadisme, tout le monde les fuyait. Au contraire, la plus jeune, la cadette des deux sœurs, tenait sa bonté et sa gentillesse de son défunt père. Pour cela, sa mère la haïssait de toute son âme et elle se vengeait en lui faisant faire toutes les tâches ménagères : cuisiner, laver les habits, ramener de l'eau...la cadette ne s'arrêtait jamais, toujours quémandée par sa mère. Elle ne connaissait pas le repos."_

"C'est une sorte de Cendrillon?", fait remarquer Henry, penché sur le livre.

"Oui, en quelque sorte. Charles Perrault a repris aussi Cendrillon, nous le lirons plus tard."

"Repris?"

"Oui, les contes de Perrault étaient des histoires déjà racontées par des femmes, surtout des nourrices. Perrault les a mises au goût du jour sous sa plume. Mais les contes originaux contenaient des scènes choquantes que l'écrivain a censurées en vérité."

Henry hoche la tête puis ajoute : "Quel genre de scènes?"

"On verra ça plus tard, Henry. Revenons au conte, sinon nous ne le finirons jamais."

"Oui, pardon."

"_...Alors, la jeune fille devait aller remplir une cruche d'eau deux fois par jour sous l'ordre de sa mère. Sa soeur était épargnée par les tâches ingrates. Un jour que la cadette allait remplir le récipient à la fontaine, elle croisa une vielle femme. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et son teint pâle. Approchant la jeune fille, la femme la pria de lui donner de l'eau, puisée dans la fontaine. Pleine de respect, la cadette accepte en souriant. Elle s'approcha donc de la fontaine, rinça la cruche puis, une fois propre, offrit à la vieille la cruche en la positionnant de manière à ce qu'elle put boire aisément. Or, cette dernière n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle paraissait être : il s'agissait d'une fée qui avait pris l'apparence d'une dame âgée. Après avoir bu, la femme se tourna vers la cadette en disant à la jeune fille..."_

"Ce n'est pas l'histoire où la fille peut..."

"Henry!"

"Oui, désolé...continue!"

"_Donc la fée-vieille femme la complimente : " «Votre beauté, votre gentillesse et votre honnêteté n'a pas d'égal. Face à une personne si bonne, je ne peux rester impassible, et j'aime récompenser les bonnes âmes pour les remercier. Ainsi, je vous fait cadeau d'un don : à chacune parole que vous direz, une fleur ou une pierre précieuse sortira de votre bouche. ». Puis elle disparut, laissant la jeune fille, sous le choc. La cadette rentra à son foyer et, la voyant rentrer si tard, sa mère pesta contre elle. Gênée, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès d'elle et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire ses paroles, il en sortit deux roses, deux diamants, et deux perles. Surprise, sa mère s'écria : « Mais qu'est-ce? (Elle désigna les perles et les fleurs) Pourquoi te sort-il des fleurs et des perles de ta bouche, ma fille?" D'où vient cela, ma fille ? ». Pour la première fois, la mère nommait sa cadette ainsi." Alors, la cadette, ingénue, lui raconta sa rencontre avec la vieille femme à la fontaine. Durant son long récit, la cadette crache une infinité de diamants, de perles et de fleurs. La mère, pleine de vanité, ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant cette même richesse. "Que t'arrive-t-il, ma fille? Fanchon, Fanchon!", interpella-t-elle la grande sœur, "Venez voir ce qui arrive à votre sœur." La soeur aînée arriva pour voir ce qui se passait, surprise que sa mère fasse allusion à sa petite sœur. Cette dernière la salua, et trois perles sortirent de sa bouche. Voyant l'air intrigué de sa plus chère fille, la mère s'avança vers elle : "Fanchon, voyez ce don? Ne vous conviendrait-il pas d'en être également doté? Votre sœur est allée puiser de l'eau à la fontaine. Là, elle a rencontré une vieille femme assoiffée et l'a abreuvée. Vous devez, comme votre sœur, aller à la fontaine et donner à boire à cette vieille femme." L'aînée s'offusqua : "Allez à la fontaine! Quelle tâche ingrate! Moi, aller à la fontaine!". La mère pinça les lèvres et confirma : "Oui, Fanchon, vous irez à la fontaine tout à l'heure." Sans demander son reste, la cruelle fille s'exécuta."_

"Les résultats seront rapides, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Regina reconnait la voix du docteur Swan et s'arrête dans sa lecture ; Henry récupère le livre en lui disant qu'ils le termineraient après l'examen. Quand la jeune femme se lève puis se tourne en direction de la voix, elle tombe nez à nez avec un visage froid au sourire peu franc, dont les yeux transpercent n'importe qui. Aussitôt, un sentiment de malaise pénètre Regina jusqu'à glacer son propre sang.

"Regina."

Un frisson parcourt la jeune femme en entendant cette voix qu'elle hait tant. Se retrouver face à sa mère est pire que l'enfer-même -bien qu'elle n'ait jamais connu l'enfer...mais les flammes étaient certainement plus douces que ce regard glacial. Elle se contente de la saluer et sans attendre, Cora Mills enchaîne : "Regina, j'ai insisté pour que tu rentres rapidement. Ce soir, je suis l'invitée du premier repas de charité d'une association, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes affaires."

Regina grince des dents : par "affaires", sa mère désignait "Henry".

"Madame Mills sera sortie avant l'heure du dîner, ne vous faites aucun souci." s'immisce le docteur Swan, comme si elle voulait éviter un conflit imminent.

"Mademoiselle!", corrigèrent en chœur Cora et Regina, en se tournant vers le docteur.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Mills.", s'excuse la blonde, embarrassée, avant de se tourner vers le garçon, silencieux, assis tranquillement sur un banc devant le cabinet médical. "Tu dois être Henry, n'est-ce pas." Un sourire illumine le visage du môme qui acquiesce. A côté, Regina et Cora s'éloignent de quelques mètres. La blonde replace les lunettes sur son nez puis s'agenouille.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Henry. Tout va bien se passer."

"Vous pouvez me parler debout, je ne suis plus un petit." Le ton du garçon n'est pas dur, au contraire. D'un signe de la main, il lui désigne une place à côté de lui : "Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici!"

Surprise par la franchise de ce garçon, Emma marque une pause puis s'assied.

"Tu as quel âge, Henry?"

"Dix ans."

"Tu vas à l'école avec Madame Blanchard, alors?"

"Oui, Mary-Margaret."

"Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas?"

Henry se contente d'acquiescer en grattant le tissu de son pantalon puis il se tourne vers elle : "Qu'est-ce que ma mère a ?"

La blonde, silencieuse, baisse la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas et que les symptômes étaient bien étranges.

"Vous ne savez pas?", devine le garçon.

"Non", avoue Emma dans un souffle puis elle voit son assistante Jabberwocky revenir vers le cabinet et décide de couper court à la conversation d'une voix plus grave, plus sérieuse : "Je dois encore effectuer des examens sur ta mère, Henry. Elle reviendra avant le dîner, promis."

En plein règlement de compte avec sa mère, Regina est interrompue par l'assistante qui lui demande de retourner dans le cabinet et du coin de l'œil, elle voit le docteur Swan acquiescer en se levant du banc. Rapidement, la jeune femme embrasse Henry avant de le confier à nouveau à son indigne mère et de pénétrer dans le cabinet. A l'intérieur, l'assistante prépare déjà l'aiguille et le matériel pour le prochain examen. Cet étalage fait blêmir la jeune femme et son malaise est aussitôt remarqué par le docteur qui, tout en regardant son dossier médical, la rassure :

"Vous pouvez faire confiance à mon assistante, c'est la meilleure dans ce domaine."

En voyant l'assistante préparer la seringue, Regina déglutit. Les piqûres, son pire cauchemar. Concrètement, il ne s'agissait que d'une aiguille pénétrant la peau ; la sensation d'un objet étranger qui s'enfonce doucement ne se ressentait presque pas. Juste l'espace d'un instant. Mais l'aiguille en soi la terrorisait. Totalement. Rien que de voir l'assistante manipuler ses outils, elle était pétrifiée.

"Etes-vous pélénophobe?"

"Pardon?"

"Avez-vous peur des aiguilles?"

"Oui.", fait Regina en se frottant le bras.

"Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait.", l'invite succinctement Jabberwocky en désignant le siège.

Non sans appréhension, Regina s'allonge, relève ses manches tout en fixant les deux autres femmes s'agitaient devant elle.

"Test d'Allen?", demande le docteur et l'assistante acquiesce.

Fixant le plafond, Regina sent qu'on lui manipule le bras avant de lui compresser les artères de l'avant-bras juste au-dessus de la main qu'elle sent se refroidir progressivement. Puis l'assistante relâche la pression.

"Positif." conclue le docteur Swan puis elle se tourne vers sa patiente et lui prend la main : "Détendez-vous, Mademoiselle Mills. Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable."

Regina se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment elle pouvait bien avoir une pensée agréable dans un milieu aussi froid. Elle sent qu'on lui frotte le poignet côté paume avec un liquide froid. C'est le moment froid, ses dents mordent plus encore la lèvre. Voyant son appréhension, le docteur Swan serre plus la main. La veille, Jabberwocky et elle avaient encore eu affaire à une femme, craintive des aiguilles, tombée dans les pommes. Les pélénophobes étaient souvent sujets au malaise vagal. Sentant cette main chaude, cette présence humaine, Regina ferme les yeux pour imaginer un décor idyllique. Son parc de Storybrooke par exemple. Trop de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fois où elle y était allée courir. Ses feuilles ocres virevoltant dans les airs, se crashant avec douceur sur le chemin en terre qu'elle foulait, puis reprenant leur envol à nouveau pour découvrir le monde. Le décor de cette magnifique image s'assombrit quand la jeune femme sentit l'aiguille piquer sa peau. Le fait de savoir qu'elle se trouvait en elle l'angoissa soudainement. Elle avait tellement honte, pour une femme de son âge, d'être dans cet état pour une simple aiguille. La sueur commençait à perler son front.

« Mademoiselle Mills, respirez lentement. Pas trop vite, lui conseille le docteur Swan en la regardant dans les yeux. Avec moi…(elle inspire.)…et on expire. (elle expire.) »

Pendant un instant, pour Regina, cette idée est vraiment stupide. Mais, vite rattrapée par cette sensation désagréable d'aiguille dans le bras, elle se met à expirer puis inspirer puis expirer au même rythme que la femme qui lui tient la main. A ce moment, la jeune femme réalise qu'elle n'ait pas habituée à ce genre de contact. _Hormis le contact de son fils. _Personne ne l'a jamais touchée pour la réconforter, même pas sa mère ou Leopold. Personne, à l'exception de son fils et de … Regina secoue la tête. Il n'est qu'un souvenir. Un amour passé et oublié. Elle ne veut plus se souvenir de lui. Elle ne veut plus se souvenir de son visage et de son corps. Elle ne veut plus se souvenir de ses caresses sur le bras quand il voulait la consoler, ou quand il lui prenait la main pour lui dire que tous deux, ce serait pour toujours et à jamais. Elle ne veut plus avoir ses souvenirs._ Daniel_. Mais, bien que ce contact lui rappelle son amant, c'est une blonde qui lui fait face, et non ... . Une femme dont aucuns traits ne ressemblaient à ceux de … , ni le caractère fort et doux à la fois.

« C'est bien, continuez ainsi », l'encourage le docteur Swan puis la blonde jette un regard sur la seringue dont la poire se remplissait d'un liquide rouge vif.

Arrivée à deux millilitres, Jabberwocky retire l'aiguille tout en appuyant une compresse sur la peau de Regina pendant cinq minutes. Dès lors, le médecin reprend le contact visuel avec sa patiente. Généralement, les patients perdent connaissance après la piqûre, et non pendant.

« Vous allez rester quelques minutes allongée puis mon assistante sortira de la pièce pour procéder à l'analyse. », ne cesse de répéter le docteur.

Mal à l'aise, moitié groggy, Regina ne répond pas. Elle refuse d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer d'une voix faible et geignarde telle une enfant. Au bout de cinq minutes, la blonde lui lâche la main tout en posant délicatement celle-ci sur le divan d'examen puis fait signe à son assistante de finir son travail pour sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci place un pansement compressif autour du poignet avant de récupérer la seringue, vidée de toute bulle d'air résiduel et fermée dans une poche hermétique.

Sur l'accord du docteur Swan, Regina se relève en douceur. Sa tête lui tourne un peu mais son état est mieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ses doigts se plient et se déplient aisément. Le côté gauche, un peu endolorie, semble endormi. Mais elle n'a pas mal comme d'habitude. En se levant, elle s'attend à ce que le médecin lui dise, comme tous ceux avec lesquels elle avait face à une ponction, « Bravo, vous voyez, vous avez réussi ! » mais la blonde ne dit rien. Agréablement surprise, Regina sourit. Pour la première fois, elle n'est pas humiliée par un crétin de médecin infantilisant tous ses patients.

Lorsque son pied se pose à terre, c'est comme si elle reprend conscience de l'environnement autour d'elle. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se trouve toujours dans un hôpital. Un h.ô.p.i.t.a.l. Son cauchemar. En même temps, une autre sensation s'éveille dans le creux de son ventre puis son esprit s'imprègne totalement de cette envie : elle doit fumer. Tout de suite.

« L'analyse dure longtemps ? », questionne Regina.

« Trente minutes, Mademoiselle Mills. », déclare le docteur Swan en imprimant une feuille puis elle se tourne vers la brune. « Pourquoi ? »

« Non, rien. » dit Regina en portant deux doigts à sa bouche.

La blonde remarque ce geste, peu anodin, remonte les lunettes sur son nez et lâche un « Je vois. » avant de poser son regard sur le porte : « En tant que médecin, je ne peux que vous déconseiller de fumer, Mademoiselle Mills. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de sortir de l'enceinte et revenir pour les résultats de votre examen. Si vous avez besoin de vous déstresser, vous pouvez rejoindre votre fils dans le couloir et je vous y ferai chercher, une fois les résultats analysés. »

« Merci », sourit Regina en pensant que des personnes aussi aimables se rencontraient peu ces dernières années. En tout cas, _elle n'aurait pas exprimé la moindre gratitude à son propre égard._ « Chacun ses affaires, débrouille-toi d'abord par toi-même » lui avait ressassé sa mère, plus jeune. Tel un leitmotiv, cette phrase s'était incrustée dans l'esprit de la brune jusqu'à s'y graver profondément et devenir l'un des conducteurs de propre vie. Pourtant, le recours à sa mère avait été récurrent ces derniers jours et elle se décevait d'avoir dû agir ainsi.

La porte claque derrière elle et Henry se rue vers la jeune femme en la voyant.

« Alors ? » demande le garçon.

« Mam…je dois attendre les résultats. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une vingtaine de minutes. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais finir l'histoire, s'il te plait », fait Henry en tendant son livre.

Regina regarde autour d'elle tout en prenant le livre. Le capharnaüm régnait toujours dans le couloir et elle se rendit compte qu'avec toutes ces histoires, elle l'avait oublié. Aucune place, nulle part.

« Où est ta grand-mère ? »

« Un appel urgent. » se contente de répondre son fils en faisant la moue.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulève et s'abaisse longuement au rythme du soupir de dépit qu'elle pousse.

« Nous n'avons pas deux places pour nous installer, Henry. »

Son fils lui prend la main et l'invite à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de se poser sur ses propres genoux. La tête posée contre la poitrine de sa mère, il entend son cœur battre et son souffle assez rapide. Mais ce son l'apaise et lui rappelle que sa mère est présente. Impatient, il ouvre le livre de conte.

"Où en étais-je?"

"Tu disais que la mère pinçait ses lèvres et demanda à sa fille, Fanchon, d'aller à la fontaine pour avoir les mêmes dons que la plus jeunes des soeurs."

"Ah oui!", se remémore Regina puis, avec son doigt, elle repère la dernière phrase contée. « Donc_ Fanchon alla à la fontaine. Mais son cœur n'exprimait aucune joie. Râlant, pestant sur le chemin contre sa sœur qui avait dérangé son quotidien, grondant à l'encontre de sa mère qui l'obligeait à se déplacer hors de la maison, l'aînée se dirigea, cruche à la main vers le point d'eau. Or, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée à la fontaine, Fanchon fit la rencontre de femme, d'une beauté incroyable et aux vêtements sublimes. Tout ce qu'elle désirait être. Mais, ce que la jeune fille ne savait, c'était que cette superbe femme n'était autre que la fée apparue à sa sœur. Cette dernière voulait tester la malhonnêteté. »_

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de fées pour faire ce test dans ce monde. Les gens sont vils et égoïstes de nos jours. »

Le mot « vils » fut accueilli d'un sourire de la part de sa mère, toujours aussi impressionnée par le vocabulaire de son garçon.

«_En la voyant, la fée s'approcha de l'orgueilleuse en désignant le récipient que tenait Fanchon. « Je suis assoiffée, jeune fille, sers-moi donc un peu d'eau, je te prie », la supplia la belle femme aux airs de princesse. Fanchon la regarda avec dédain, tenant contre elle, le récipient qui était, en réalité, le plus beau flacon d'argent de son logis. «Si je suis venue vous offrir de l'eau ? Il me serait bien aise de répondre à la requête de madame en lui servant de l'eau dans ce beau flacon d'argent. Venez, que je vous donne de l'eau » A travers ces paroles, la fée vit le cœur maléfique enfoui dans la poitrine de cette jeune fille. »_

« Penses-tu réellement que chaque cœur peut avoir une forme particulière ? » fait Henry, l'air naïf, en levant la tête vers Regina.

« Ce n'est qu'un conte de fées. »

Cette réponse blesse visiblement Henry qui se recroqueville. Regina aimerait lui dire que la vie est bien plus cruelle que dans les contes de fées, lui avouer que nombreuses sont les personnes qui veulent le mal dans leur seul intérêt. Elle voudrait lui confier…que sa mère n'appartient pas forcément aux bonnes gens, même si elle est sa mère. Elle voudrait lui dire la vérité. Une vérité crue et insensible. Mais protéger son innocence aussi longtemps que possible est son but ; couvrir cet ange, très curieux mais au cœur pur, est son seul désir. Alors, la jeune femme se tait et poursuit :

«_ « Je ne vois nullement une once de gentillesse en vous, jeune fille, lui répondit la fée. Votre semblant d'amabilité est mis à nu, vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose : non que je ne m'étanche de ma soif mais que vous soyez pourvu des mêmes dons que votre sœur. Une fin qui n'a rien d'honorable. Aussi, votre don sera celui-ci : chaque fois que vous parlerez, un crapaud ou un serpent vous sortira de la bouche. C'est un don au même niveau que votre cœur rongé par la perfidie. ». Terrorisée par de telles paroles, Fanchon hurla et blasphéma contre la fée. A chaque mot, un serpent ou un crapaud lui sortait de la bouche. Tout en vomissant ses immondices, elle courut vers le logis pour fuir loin de la maudite fée qui lui avait fait ce don. La voyant, sa mère sortit et lui demanda ce qu'il en était. Fanchon tenta de s'expliquer mais lorsque deux crapauds sortirent de sa bouche, sa mère aboya : « Ma fille, que t'arrive-t-il ? ». Non sans cracher une flopée d'animaux écœurants, Fanchon lui conta sa mésaventure et sa mère rejeta alors la faute sur la cadette qu'elle courut battre sur le champs. La cadette, rouée par la coups de sa mère, n'eut pour seul désir que de s'enfuir dans la forêt et c'est ce qu'elle fit la journée même. Non loin de là, le fils du roi, la vit courir dans la verdure, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. La beauté de la jeune femme inonda son cœur d'amour. Il la rattrapa à cheval –car il revenait de la chasse- et lui demanda : « Que faites-vous ici, gente dame, seule dans la forêt ? Quelles sont les raisons de votre désarroi ? ». « Ma mère, mon seigneur, j'ai été chassée de chez moi. », répondit la cadette tout en continuant de pleurer. A peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que diamants et perles en sortirent. « Ciel, d'où vient ce sort ? », la questionna-t-il, les yeux remplis de fascination. Tout en crachant un nombre incroyable de perles et de diamants, la cadette lui conta sa rencontre avec la fée. Aussitôt, le fils du roi en tomba amoureux et désira l'épouser. Il l'emmena chez son père, le roi, au palais afin d'obtenir son accord. Peu de temps passèrent et le prince et la cadette se marièrent."_

« C'est une fin horrible ! », s'exclame Henry.

« Attends, ce n'est pas la fin, dit Regina en approchant de l'oreille de son enfant pour continuer son récit, car, en ce qui concerne sa méchante sœur,_ la mère se mit à la haïr, écœurée par le don de sa progéniture. Cette dernière l'expulsa de son propre logis et, tout comme sa sœur cadette, Fanchon s'enfuit dans la forêt. Mais personne ne fit sa rencontre et l'orgueilleuse fille mourut seule dans la végétation._ »

"Il y a une conclusion ?"

Regina passe alors aux lignes italiques sous le récit.

_"Les Diamants et les Pistoles Peuvent beaucoup sur les Esprits ; cependant les douces paroles ont encore plus de force, et sont d'un plus grand prix."*****_

"Mais le prince épouse la cadette juste pour les diamants et les perles qu'elle crache! Elle n'épouse donc qu'un homme attiré par l'argent qu'il peut tirer d'elle, et non pour sa vraie personnalité, s'offusque Henry. D'ailleurs, il ne la connait que depuis quelques heures. Et puis, le conte finit sur la mort de sa sœur. Est-ce qu'elle méritait vraiment la mort?"

Face à à ses réflexions, la jeune femme a envie de déclarer au jeune garçon qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop sur un tel récit. Or, cette affirmation se révélerait fausse, _atrocement fausse. _Henry avait bel et bien raison. Le prince épousait la jeune fille de la campagne parce qu'elle cracherait plus de richesses que n'importe quelle autre femme ne pourrait lui donner avec un mariage. Il n'avait qu'à tendre les mains pour profiter. Et la cadette n'était réduite qu'à être un distributeur de monnaie, une banque. Dans ce cas précis, n'était-ce pas sa sœur qui subissait le plus beau sort en mourant? Une autre question imprègne dans l'esprit de Regina : si ce cas s'appliquait à la réalité, serait-elle Fanchon ou la cadette ? Vu le nombre de mensonges qu'elle avait proféré et les gens qu'elle avait manipulés, une réponse tout fait frémit sur ses lèvres : Fanchon, elle serait sûrement la Fanchon qui vomit crapauds et serpents.

"Je suis plutôt d'accord avec l'autre morale, s'exprime Henry en prenant à son tour le livre. Son doigt glisse sur le papier et il lit : _"L'honnêteté coûte des soins. Elle veut un peu de tôt ou tard elle a sa récompense. Et souvent dans le temps qu'on y pense le moins." _Puis il se tourne vers sa mère : "Si l'on ne pense pas au conte, je pense que cette morale est juste. Pour le conte, non. Je ne crois pas que la cadette ait été récompensée en s'enfuyant avec le premier homme venu."

"Evidemment qu'on ne s'enfuit pas avec le premier homme venu par lequel on pense être aimé.", siffle une voix glaciale.

Les yeux de Regina et d'Henry dérivent du livre vers une femme, dressée devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, réajustant brièvement sa jupe stylo. Regina bouillit à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa mère ne parle pas du conte. Sa réplique _la_ concerne. Mais elle ne veut pas faire encore face à sa mère. Elle est battue d'avance.

"Mademoiselle Mills, vos résultats sont prêts."

Regina sourit en voyant le docteur Swan ; la jeune femme faisait toujours interruption au bon moment et la secourait dans des situations plutôt cocasses. En se levant, elle est prise d'une légère quinte de toux. Sa mère écarte son fils de son chemin et elle rejoint la blonde dans le bureau. Si tôt la porte fermée, Regina aperçoit la mine du médecin légèrement s'assombrir, formant des rides soucieuses sur son front. Elle s'assoit et croise le jambes sous le bureau. Sa seule pensée est pour sa cigarette, bien en retard, qui attendrait sûrement encore. Le goût du tabac et le contact de cette petite forme cylindrique lui manquent et ses muscles se tendent rien qu'en y pensant.

Sans se préoccuper d'introductions ou d'explications quelconques, le docteur Swan, les yeux rivés sur un papier posé devant elle sur le bureau, s'assoit, se frotte les tempes, et entre aussitôt dans le vif du sujet :

"Mademoiselle Mills, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous n'aurons pas de nouveau recours au gaz du sang, le test que nous venons de faire. Mon assistante, Jabberwocky, a effectué un prélèvement parfait comme toujours. Votre bras n'est pas trop endolori, j'espère."

"Non." répond brièvement Regina. A cet instant, son bras lui fait mal mais elle se contente de le frotter discrètement puis elle jette un coup d'œil à la feuille de la blonde. "CO2 + H2O", "pH 7,35", "26 mmol/l", "95%" : un véritable charabia, aussitôt abandonné par la brune. Le regard de Regina dérive jusqu'à l'étiquette du docteur "Docteur E. Swan". Elle se concentre sur ce E, se demandant quel prénom il peut bien cacher. Emily? Evelyn? Elizabeth? Eve? Son esprit en divague plus longtemps quand les lèvres du médecin frémissent.

"Mais, je dois vous parler.", finit par conclure Emma Swan en relevant la tête de sa feuille.

* * *

* morales tirées des contes de Perrault-même.

_C'est déjà la fin du second chapitre! (j'ai autant apprécié l'écrire que le premier! ^^)._

_En tout cas, la relation entre les deux femmes semble plutôt chaotique. _

_Et Regina a fumé moins de cigarettes dans ce chapitre! C'est bien, elle progresse ahah!_

_J'ai récolté de nombreux avis concernant le sondage que j'avais fait dans le premier chapitre : _

(d'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos réponses!)

_\- Préférez-vous une fiction courte ou longue ? _Je vais donc opter pour une fiction longue. Dix chapitres sont déjà prévus!

_\- Quel serait le rythme de publication idéal? _Mon planning ne me permet pas de publier chaque semaine ; parfois je travaille dix jours de suite. Pourtant, le cœur y est. J'aimerais publier le Samedi toutes les deux semaines et m'y tenir.

_\- Dois-je plus décrire? Plus de dialogues? _Plus de personnes m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je garde le même équilibre que dans le premier :)

_Une fois de plus, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_

_LPE la Bavarde._

_Pour laisser votre avis, il y a un petit rectangle en dessous XD_

Comme_ je suis en manque de S/Q et que je ne suis plus occupée, vous risquez de recevoir une avalanche sur vos fictions, prêtes?_

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai dû regarder des cours de médecine avec de jolies aiguilles XD ...je suis pélénophobe...à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes..._

**Didou** : Merci, c'est très gentil!

**ZoZen :** Me voici de retour! Je m'excuse à nouveau pour l'attente. Plein de choses imprévues me sont tombées dessus :/

**Camlapro :** Si je dois te faire une promesse, c'est celle-ci : "Je te promets de ne pas te faire pleurer à cause d'une deathfic!" Il ne faut pas désespérer!

**Guest (31/12/2014) :** Ahah, j'aime tout chambouler ! Merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur.

**Guest (30/12/14) :** Merci! En espérant que la suite te plaise!

**CoccinelleMenthol :** Oulah! Bon courage pour ton stage! Alors, peut-être que tu diagnostiqueras ce qu'a Regina avant Emma ;)

**Lily :** Merci!

**Valensolles :** Oui, je vais mettre du temps dans la mise en place des relations. Les coups de foudre, je t'aime du jour au lendemain font trop irréels pour moi. J'aime quand les gens apprennent à se connaitre...l'amour est d'autant plus fort. Une fois de plus, cela reste mon point de vue. Merci pour la review!

**Guest (28/12/14) :** Oh ne te fais pas tant de soucis! Le titre, c'est "Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer"! :)

**Pauline :** Merci pour la review! J'espère te convaincre aussi!

**Guest (28/12/2014) :** J'ai répondu à ta demande! Plus de dialogues ;) Merci !

**Elena V. Kristiansen :** Merci d'avoir lu ce début! J'espère que tu ne te sentiras pas perdue!

**SQmione57 :** J'adore la relation Henry-Regina! Elle est tellement...il n'y a pas de mot! Ils sont adorables! Merci pour la review!

**Djam** : J'ai pris en compte ta remarque! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me suis corrigée!

**EvilMel-EvilQueen :** J'ai plein d'idées et de rebondissements en tête! Ohlala, j'espère te surprendre!

**Summerspell :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Ils m'ont vraiment boostée pour l'écriture, merci!

**27 :** Très surprise de te voir sur cette fiction! Merci! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira!

**Arya12 :** Ta review est une des reviews qui m'a le plus rassurée! En effet, j'étais très inquiète sur la longueur ou la publication et tu as su trouver les mots justes pour répondre! Merci encore!

**SwanEvil :** Sur cette fiction, je veux vraiment travailler sur le caractère des personnages. Or, tu as souligné le travail dans ta review et j'en fus rassurée! Ouf, merci :)

**Calzona-Swanqueen :** Merci beaucoup pour la review! Plein de compliments! Merci!

**Luna Lightwood :** Oh encore une surprise! Je suis vraiment stupéfaite de voir des auteurs d'autres fandoms qui suivent mes histoires, y compris sur des fandoms qu'ils ne connaissent pas, je t'avoue! Merci encore, ça me fait également plaisir de te parler et d'avoir découvert tes écrits!

**MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul :** Et hop! Plus de dialogues, comme promis ;) Merci pour le commentaire!

**Yaya :** Merci pour tous les encouragements! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!

**Reviewers, favorers, followers, lecteurs, je vous remercie vraiment pour cet accueil sur ce chouette fandom!**


	3. Eveil

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par**

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à OUAT (et les contes de Perrault à Perrault ;) ).**

**Concernant l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Ayant été déjà plagiée, je tiens à rappeler que copier une personne est inutile puisque tout se sait. Même sur internet ;)**

**Beta :** **Naomily-faan**

**Je remercie Belthyiel, infirmière, qui sert de docteur à Regina dans cette fiction en la soignant comme il se doit.**

**Où me joindre? Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Playlist :**

_"Do I wanna know?"_Artic Monkeys_

_"R U mine?"___Artic Monkeys_

_"I put a spell on you"_Annie Lennox_

_"Nocturnes"_Chopin_

_"Wherever you will go"_The Calling_

_"Decode"_Paramore_

_"I'm not the only one"_Sam Smith_

_"Don't speak"_No doubt_

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Comme vous pouvez le constater avec ce troisième chapitre, je fais vraiment des efforts pour publier en temps et en heures. La prochaine fois, ça devrait aller aussi car j'aurais trois jours de repos (touchons du bois). J'espère que la période n'est pas trop dure… travailler ses examens alors qu'il y a un grand soleil dehors, ce n'est pas facile…Et puis, je le vois sur le nombre de lecteurs, il y en a moins (normal en période d'examens !). Travailler ou lire des fictions, telle est la question XD. Courage en tout cas, je vous souhaite plein de réussite ! Pour tous les lecteurs étrangers (car oui, il y en a pas mal aussi par rapport à mes autres fictions !), je vous passe le bonjour de France !_

_Bon courage et bonne lecture )_

_LPE._

**Ceci est la version non betatisée afin de publier dans les temps. J'attends avec impatience la version que Naomily-faan va m'envoyer :)**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Eveil**

**.**

_30 Octobre 2015_

**L**es persiennes vermoulues, à moitié ouvertes, filtrent, à travers des rideaux transparents, la lumière du réverbère, placé devant la maison, dans la chambre quelque peu spartiate, peinte d'une couleur insipide, un beige tirant vers le marronné. Dans un coin, sur un futon, couverte d'un seul drap de soie, une blonde papillonne des yeux, éveillée par les premières lueurs du jour. La tête tournée vers la table de chevet, le regard de la jeune femme se dirige inéluctablement vers un cadre dont une fêlure apparaît sur le verre, comme si on l'avait jeté par terre. _Ce cadre_. Dès le matin, la photographie, qui y est mise en valeur, et dont elle possède le double dans son propre bureau à l'hôpital, lui rappelle à quel point la solitude et l'isolement apportent parfois son lot de consolation. Comme tous les matins, son cœur tambourine en voyant, sur cette photographie, cette main légèrement matifiée, posée sur l'épaule de son ancienne meilleure amie. Cette main _qui signifie tout_, cette main qui explique tout, cette main qu'elle aurait dû voir avant. Mais elle avait été aveugle, pendant plus d'un an, au sujet du caractère volage de celui qu'elle aimait. Puis un jour, elle sut ; ou plutôt,_ elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle savait déjà_. Et toutes les étrangetés trouvèrent alors une explication des plus logiques : les retards de son compagnon, ses oublis de cadeaux à la Saint-Valentin, tout. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce qu'Emma ressentit ce jour-là. Vidée de tout sentiment, détruite, dotée à présent d'un faux passé uniquement basé sur le mensonge et d'un futur inexistant, elle n'était plus que des morceaux de chair fonctionnant par le mécanisme de sa propre et seule conscience. Une conscience qui effectuait machinalement chaque tâche, chaque jour, chaque heure.

L'excès de confiance l'avait anéantie ; et sortir de l'abysse dépressif dans laquelle elle avait chu fut périlleux. Gravissant seule les obstacles sans même apercevoir ce qui l'attendait au bout, Emma avait remonté à son rythme la pente. Comme elle était seule, orpheline depuis toujours, et n'ayant eu que pour seule véritable compagnie le galeux de Killian Jones depuis la dernière année de lycée, elle n'avait aucune ami - en dehors de l'autre garce de Milah ; et son ascension, en repensant à tout cela, s'effectua non sans qu'elle ne s'enchevêtrât à plusieurs reprises les pieds.

Mais quand on veut survivre, l'enfer prend un jour fin.

Emma Swan ne s'est jamais remise de cette trahison. Mais elle survit. Elle survit en sauvant les autres pour qu'à leur tour, eux-mêmes, puissent survivre ; elle sauve des vies pour effacer aussi ses propres erreurs. Sauver des vies, c'est la solution. Déjà docteur quand Killian quitta leur appartement, elle se noie désormais dans son travail. Boulimique des traitements, à présent obsédée par la vie, la jeune femme cumule les heures à l'hôpital et rentre pour se plonger à nouveau dans ses livres de médecine. Son médecin, le Docteur Walter, qui la soigne depuis son enfance, fin psychologue à ses heures perdues, se prenant parfois pour le Docteur Hopper, lui répète sans cesse qu'elle projette sa propre détresse sur ses patients et s'identifie à eux, aux risques de créer une relation malsaine.

Les yeux voilés de larmes, comme chaque matin, elle se lève pour s'emmitoufler aussitôt dans une robe de chambre défraîchie, celle de Killian. La matière peluche n'a depuis longtemps plus l'odeur de son premier amour, sinon une odeur âcre de transpiration, qui avait infiltré le coton depuis des mois. Mais la jeune femme ne se résout pas à le laver. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait son deuil.

En sortant de la chambre, Emma se heurte à une commode en noyer, héritée de la grand-mère de Killian. A la réflexion, tout son environnement lui rappelle cet homme. Après moult protestations tout en massant sa hanche, elle s'écroule dans le canapé en cuir devant sa télévision pour zapper machinalement les chaînes, à la recherche d'un programme potentiellement intéressant, devant lequel elle prendra son petit déjeuner. Son visage, éclairé par la faible lueur des images à la télévision, trahit la fatigue. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de la jeune femme a été fortement agité, ce qui la tourmente plus encore. Chaque période de sommeil agité était souvent suivi d'une mauvaise nouvelle, comme si Emma Swan avait reçu le don de ressentir les catastrophes. Un cadeau dont elle aurait bien pu se passer.

Épuisée, la jeune femme bascule sa tête sur le rebord du canapé, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, légèrement crasseux avec le temps. Cet appartement couvre le premier étage d'un duplex en réalité. Parfois, si l'on tend l'oreille, on peut entendre la voisine, la gentille et douce Granny, au rez-de-chaussée se disputer avec sa petite-fille, l'extravagante Ruby. Le sujet de leurs disputes tourne souvent autour du Café Mère-Grand, anciennement le Steveston Cannery Cafe_, _à deux rues du logis, que la vieille femme gère. Outre leurs mésententes ponctuelles, c'est un appartement tranquille, vieillot mais parfait pour être serein dans son esprit. L'odeur du sol et des lames en bois apaise Emma. Marcher pieds-nus sur le parquet massif se révèle être un plaisir et lui rappelle son ancien foyer. Aux murs, de grandes tapisseries un peu jaunies représentent des losanges symétriques qui s'alignent d'une manière quasi militaire. Une décoration digne des années psychédéliques dont Killian et elle furent peu fanatiques à la première visite. Mais, quand l'argent manque, la décoration est le dernier souci. Au fil des mois, le couple avait investi dans un mobilier cosy, bien plus moderne que le reste de l'appartement. Leur grand coup de cœur, qui avait fait pencher la balance dans le choix de l'appartement, fut une cheminée large en pierres dans un coin devant laquelle les deux amoureux avaient connu plus d'une nuit d'amour. Au contraire, bien loin des mesures gigantesques de la cheminée, de petites jalousies donnent directement sur la rue principale. Killian avait voulu les supprimer pour installer des volets mais Emma, après de nombreuses discussions, avait obtenu gain de cause. Durant ces nuits d'insomnie, notamment quant son compagnon était absent, les jalousies lui permettaient d'observer les gens fourmiller en-dehors. Parfois, elle prend ces personnes pour exemple, imagine leur vie puis couche l'histoire qu'elle se figure sur papier. Un balcon aurait été parfait. Mais aucune maison, dans StoryBrooke, ne possède vraiment de beaux balcons. Les pièces à vivre sont exposées sud, apportant chaleur et clarté au moindre rayon de soleil.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme recherche de quoi manger dans son réfrigérateur. Mais, à cause de ses horaires, peu d'aliments s'y trouvent. Elle opte donc pour un verre de jus de carottes, une moitié de kiwi et une tranche de pain beurré. Un petit déjeuner bien succinct mais les nombreux cafés qu'elle compte prendre à son poste la garderaient en forme toute la journée. Tout en s'installant à table, elle allume son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails. Machinalement, son doigt clique sur la souris pour ouvrir le premier des deux mails reçus.

« _De Mimi (__Milah__)_

_A EmySwan (Emma Swan)_

_Objet : Excuses_

_Mercredi 30 Octobre 2015 (10:12)_

_Bonjour,_

_Comme tous les jours, je t'écris. Je t'écris en espérant qu'un jour, tu redeviennes ma meilleure amie. Comme tous les jours, je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai pas voulu tomber amoureuse de Killian pour te pourrir la vie. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Si j'avais su que l'aimer signifiait te perdre, je me serais épargné ses sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas. J'aime Killian et Killian m'aime. Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Je préfère te le dire avant qu'une toute autre personne ne te l'annonce. Nous allons peut-être partir de Storybrooke pour vivre notre rêve. Te souviens-tu, il y a quelques années, quand je te parlais de mon envie de vivre sur un bateau? Mon rêve va sûrement se réaliser. J'aurais adoré que tu partages ce rêve à mes côtés. Mais, malheureusement, tu n'es pas là..._

_Un jour, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Que fais-tu? Que deviens-tu? Tant de questions s'accumulent dans mon esprit._

_J'espère ne pas te blesser mais Killian aussi aimerait savoir ce que tu deviens._

_Il y a une semaine, je t'ai envoyé des roses pour ton anniversaire ; j'espère que tu les as reçues._

_Dans l'attente de recevoir un message de ta part bientôt,_

_Mil'. »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma pince les lèvres et range les mails dans une catégorie spécialement créé pour Milah : "La garce".

'Elle est plus stupide que je ne le pensais, songe Emma en buvant une gorgée de son jus de carotte. Envoyer un mail chaque jour, c'est tout elle.'

Elle passe au message suivant :

_« De Docteur Lindelof (Damon Lindelof)_

_A EmySwan (Emma Swan)_

_Objet : Invitation à une conférence._

_LETTRE D'INVITATION À LA 3ème CONFÉRENCE EN SANTE RESPIRATOIRE DE L'ASSOCIATION DES MÉDECINS DE L'HÔPITAL DE STORYBROOKE EN PARTENARIAT AVEC L'UNIVERSITÉ DE MÉDECINE, STORYBROOKE - 2 DÉCEMBRE 2015._

_Docteur Swan , l'Association des Médecins de l'Hôpital de Storybrooke a le plaisir d'annoncer la prochaine tenue de la 3ème conférence en Santé Respiratoire de l'Association des Médecins de l'Hôpital de Storybrooke, qui aura lieu du 2 Décembre au 6 Décembre 2015 en la salle de Ouat à Boston. L'association se féliciterait de votre présence._

_Conformément aux Statuts et au Règlement intérieur du Mouvement des Médecins des Etats-Unis d'Amérique (MMEUA) et de la Communauté Médicale de Storybrooke (CMS), nous avons le plaisir de vous envoyer cette lettre d'invitation ainsi que le programme provisoire de la 3ème conférence en Santé Respiratoire de l'Association des Médecins de l'Hôpital de Storybrooke._

_Dans la lettre d'information que nous avons envoyée en ... »_

Ses yeux sont bien trop fatigués pour tout lire et Emma décide de sauter quelques lignes :

_« Sincères salutations, Damon Lindelof, Docteur et Président de l'Association des Médecins de l'Hôpital de StoryBrooke (AMHS) »_

Cette conférence a l'air des plus intéressantes mais elle se méfie de ce genre d'assemblée. Rester assise des heures durant à prendre note n'est pas son genre. Au contraire, c'est une femme de terrain. L'unique motif qui a poussé Emma Swan à devenir médecin ne fut ni l'argent ni la réputation conférés par le métier. Depuis toute petite, elle aimait comprendre et résoudre tous les problèmes. Et chaque maladie est un problème qu'elle voulait éradiquer à tout prix. Pour chaque patient, elle énumère les symptômes dans son esprit, puis méthodiquement, les analyse pour émettre plusieurs hypothèses. Avant tout test, la blonde bachote ses livres de médecine puis finit par se lancer dans les examens. Emma Swan est et a toujours été une personne suivant les règles, avec pour seule et unique but de soigner, de régler le souci de toute personne. Avant même de régler les siens. Cette attitude stricte, limite pète sec avait été héritée de son enfance. Une enfance seule à l'orphelinat où Emma s'était élevée toute seule.

En quelques clics, la confirmation pour la conférence est tout de même envoyée. L'AMSH est une organisation affluente et Emma Swan ne peut se permettre de se mettre l'organisation à dos, ayant pour désir d'avoir plus d'importance dans l'hôpital.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la silhouette de la blonde sillonne les rues désertes de StoryBrooke. Sa voiture en panne, elle doit se résoudre à une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche jusqu'à l'hôpital dans le froid mordant, sa veste rouge zippée jusqu'au menton. Cette veste date de la remise de ce diplôme de l'université et lui fut offerte par Killian en personne. Le cuir dégage une odeur qui la rassure. Filant sous les réverbères en direction du Centre, seul le claquement de ses talons qui martèlent le sol se fait entendre. A cette heure-là, personne ne traîne dans les rues. Hormis les soûlots de service et les malfrats. Mais Storybrooke étant une ville bourgeoise, les lieux sont bien gardés par l'équipe de David Nolan menée par le shérif Graham Humbert. Comme le poste de police est peu important, les deux hommes se relaient le poste de shérif, leur permettant d'avoir plus de temps libre. Le célibataire et ténébreux Graham, passionné de chasse, aime passer ses week-ends, fusil à l'épaule dans la forêt qui borde Storybrooke tandis que David souhaite rentrer tôt pour récupérer son fils à l'école puis rejoindre son épouse Kathryn Nolan à la maison. Le shérif a parfaitement connaissance des problèmes de couple -Katryn était jalouse de Mary-Margaret Blanchard, le premier amour de son mari et la maîtresse de son fils- et se débrouille au mieux pour que son collègue rentre tôt. Pour Graham, le célibat convient assurément à une personne comme lui. Chasser les voyous, c'est comme attraper du gibier.

A un moment, Emma Swan avait été attirée par ce métier d'agent de police. Régler les problèmes, éradiquer le mal, soulager les gens, c'est son dada. Mais sa candidature avait été tout simplement refusée. Aucune raison ne lui avait été donnée. La femme était passée à autre chose. Comme d'habitude.

Son portable vibre dans sa poche. L'écran s'allume et une enveloppe s'affiche : "Jabberwocky".

**\- Greg Mendell, on s'occupe de son cas?-**

Directe, à peine polie, c'est du Jabberwocky tout craché. En lisant la question, Emma sourit. La première fois que son assistante lui avait adressé la parole, elle était restée coi. Ni bonjour, ni merci, ni quoi. Mais, avec le temps, elle avait réussi à dompter ce personnage peu bavard comme peu souriant, ayant pour seul et unique objectif d'accomplir un travail parfait. Toutes deux forment un duo merveilleux. Autant Emma peut oublier certains détails que Jabberwocky les lui rappelle ; autant cette dernière se révèle parfois limite odieuse avec les patients qu'Emma apporte douceur et sérénité.

**\- Non. Du tout. J'arrive.**

On ne peut pas dire qu'Emma soit une pipelette également, surtout le matin. L'air frais qui fouette son visage ne la réveille pas pour autant, seul le café qu'elle prendra dès son arrivée la stimulera. L'hôpital en ligne de mire, elle presse le pas. Il ne lui reste que quinze minutes pour arriver, se changer dans les vestiaires, et surtout, prendre un café pour se réveiller.

**\- Je vous attends.**

Jabberwocky s'impatiente de toute évidence.

Ce matin-ci, tout se déroule comme d'habitude. Lever à l'heure, déjeuner à l'heure, départ à l'heure. Emma ne sera pas en retard pour prendre son poste. Et pourtant, ce jour-ci, c'est le ventre noué qu'elle débarque dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Si tôt qu'elle passe les portes, le monde pèse sur ses épaules, son cœur bat à la chamade et le souffle lui manque. Quelque chose ne va pas. Son corps n'avait pas ressenti de telles sensations depuis longtemps. Depuis lui... Elle ferme les yeux avant de s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires. Jusque-là, tout va bien. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, placé ses crayons en place dans un rituel très strict, le petit expresso qu'elle boit en vitesse lui permet de se réveiller pour se mettre en condition,_ être le docteur Swan. _Mais les perceptions désagréables et la sensation d'étouffement ne la lâchent pas et ses collègues le remarquent. Y compris Jabberwocky qui grimace quand Emma lui avoue qu'elle se sent mal.

Car Emma Swan est _la Faucheuse_. Un surnom qui lui colle à la peau depuis qu'elle avait pressenti la mort d'un patient -pourtant, en rémission- et que quelques jours plus tard, ce dernier avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture.

« Depuis combien de temps ? », la questionne Jabberwocky, visiblement inquiète.

« Pardon? », répondit le docteur Swan en se délectant de la dernière gorgée de son expresso.

« Ces sensations...ce mal-être... »

La blonde se mord la lèvre, parfaitement consciente du caractère superstitieux de sa collègue.

« Depuis ce matin, dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital... », murmure-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre de ces collègues puis elle jette son verre avant de cheminer vers son cabinet en compagnie de son assistante. « Mais ce n'est rien. Un peu de stress sûrement. »

Un regard vers la vieille femme lui fait comprendre que celle-ci ne le croit pas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

A peine a-t-elle la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de son cabinet qu'un jeune homme court dans sa direction en hélant son nom : « Docteur Swan! Docteur Swan! »

Au même moment, son portable vibre, un message d'un confrère le Docteur Walker :

**\- Cas pour toi aux urgences. Vite.**

Par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, Jabberwocky lit le message.

L'air brusquement anxieuse, les regards des deux femmes se croisent. Comme si elles savaient que le pressentiment concerne le cas qui allait suivre. Moitié marchant, moitié courant dans le dédale de couloirs, Emma et Jabberwocky débarquent rapidement dans le service des urgences. Sans nulle aide, la blonde arrive sans peine à trouver "_l_e_ cas_" cité dans le message et se précipite vers le brancard autour duquel plusieurs personnes s'affolent déjà.

« Je suis le Docteur Swan, laissez-moi passer », ordonne-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Jouant des coudes, elle parvient à atteindre le lit et y voit une jeune femme, aux traits qui lui sont étrangement familiers, tousser et tenter de respirer.

« J'ai déjà vu cette personne. Elle court tous les matins dans le parc, on l'a retrouvée près de ce lieu d'ailleurs. Un certain Tom Clark nous a contacté il y a une trentaine de minutes. Le pauvre homme était chamboulé... »

Emma n'écoute pas l'homme, trop concentrée sur la femme aux cheveux brun foncé coupés courts. Les traits de la brune se contractent, elle souffre. Ses paupières sont closes, un pli se forme entre ses deux sourcils, et sa bouche se tord en un rictus, on a presque l'impression que la patiente fait un cauchemar. Presque, sans tenir compte de l'appareil respiratoire.

« Mais c'est Madame le Maire, Regina Mills! », s'écrie une interne, une femme d'un an sa cadette. « Une garce, laissons-la... »

Un frisson remonte l'échine du docteur Swan qui jette un regard noir vers l'interne. Cette dernière se met en retrait. La Faucheuse a toujours eu son petit effet sur les nouveaux internes.

« Peu importe l'identité de cette personne, Mademoiselle Rivers, notre devoir est de la sauver. »

La patiente est à nouveau prise d'une quinte de toux, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Aussitôt, Emma se précipite vers elle, une main sur son épaule. La brune convulse et ses yeux s'agitent à droite à gauche ; visiblement, l'endroit lui est étranger. Face à son inquiétude, Emma prend les devants, lui replace l'appareil respiratoire, qui avait été mal mis par l'interne, puis examine la brune. Toux grasse, respiration saccadée, souffle court. La jeune Swan est pressée d'effectuer des examens pour apaiser cette âme. Le nœud dans son ventre se resserre plus encore. Et si son mauvais pressentiment concerne cette personne? Cette femme a l'air jeune, elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Emma a déjà vu des enfants mourir dans d'autres services mais cette femme-là...elle ne veut pas la laisser mourir. C'est son patient.

Quand la respiration se calme, la blonde pose à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de la brune pour voir si la malade est consciente. Regina tourne la tête vers elle mais son regard s'affole.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie près d'un parc et un homme du nom de Tom Clark a appelé les secours qui vous ont ranimée. Ici, c'est l'hôpital de StoryBrooke. Je suis le Docteur Swan et je vais m'occuper de vous, je vous le promets. »

Le regard de la brune pénètre celui de la blonde. Le cœur d'Emma se serre en pensant à cette promesse spontanée. Promettre à ces patients est l'interdiction numéro 1 dans les cours ; la vie n'appartient pas aux médecins, et seul le décès de leurs propres patients le leur rappelle.

Réalisant sa bêtise, Emma ferme les yeux et inspire. Son estomac gargouille d'anxiété.

« Docteur Swan, que fait-on ? La patiente s'est évanouie ! ».

La jeune femme se penche sur Regina et l'examine.

« Non, simple fatigue », déclare-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les trois internes et son assistante qui l'entourent : « Préparez cette femme, je vais me charger d'elle avec Jabberwocky. Nous allons procéder à une batterie d'examens d'ici une trentaine de minutes. »

Les trois internes prennent le brancard pour l'emmener plus loin dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils sont assez loin, Jabberwocky se tourne vers la blonde, un air de mépris affiché : « Ah, ces internes ! Ils ont bien moins de jugeote maintenant que de notre temps. »

Emma Swan ne relève pas cette critique. Elle inspire puis prend à son tour la parole :

« Pensez-vous que cette femme est la source de mon pressentiment ? »

Jabberwocky hausse les épaules : « Je n'espère pas car il s'agit tout de même du maire de Storybrooke »

« Mills comment déjà ? »

« Regina Mills, madame. »

Le visage de la blonde se fend en un sourire timide. Ayant fait du latin, elle connait la signification de ce prénom dérivé de_ regere._

« Regina, Reine. »

« En tout cas, à ce que l'on dit, elle se comporte comme telle. Une vraie Dame de Fer. Rien ne lui résiste. »

'Sauf ce matin, pense ironiquement Emma. Quelque chose a visiblement eu raison de la Dame de Fer.'

« Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'elle. »

« Peut-être parce que vous sortez peu, je vous l'ai déjà dit, rouspète doucement Jabberwocky. Il faut vraiment que vous soyez plus au courant de ce qui se passe autour de vous, Emma… »

La blonde se contente de lever un sourcil, peu habituée à être réprimandée de la sorte.

« …Vous êtes célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Sans sortir, vous allez finir vieille fille. »

« Cette conversation n'a rien de professionnel, Jabberwocky. Si vous voulez que nous parlions de nos vies, nous nous reverrons à la fin de notre service. »

Jabberwocky reprend son air revêche habituel. Elle n'avait voulu que le bien de sa collègue et la prévenir de la situation. Elle entendait les autres confrères régulièrement critiquer Emma par rapport à sa vie privée –si l'on pouvait appeler cela une vie- depuis que son fiancé lui avait brisé le cœur en la quittant pour une autre. Tous les détails de la vie d'Emma avaient toujours été passés au crible. Seule, elle était montée haut dans la société. Première de sa promotion, cumulant cours du soir et petit boulot. Interne excellente, favorite des résidents. Jolie et intelligente. Emma Swan attire les jalousies de ses collègues et ceux-ci avaient trouvé la faille en montrant la jeune femme comme une seule façade, une façade sans rien derrière. Du vent. Pas de vie.

Elle non plus n'a pas une vie de rêve. Célibataire à cinquante ans, sans enfant, vivant dans un misérable deux pièces, simple assistante. Mais personne ne l'envie. Et elle n'en a cure car elle est heureuse comme cela. Cependant, Emma, malgré ses sourires, est une personne malheureuse et elle le sait. La voir critiquée, alors que, si jeune, elle excelle dans son travail, fait enrager Jabberwocky. Elle n'accepte pas cette hypocrisie.

« Préparez un test de glycémie capillaire, s'il vous plait », se contente de dire Emma Swan. « Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, il me faut un café avant de commencer cette longue journée. »

« Bien. Je dois seulement procéder aux examens de Greg Mendell d'abord. »

Emma acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis se dirige vers la machine à café, une main dans la poche et un dossier dans l'autre. Jabberwocky lance un dernier regard perplexe sur la silhouette de sa collègue avant de tourner les talons. En passant à côté du brancard sur lequel la patiente fraîchement arrivée est étendue, elle surprend une des internes, Mademoiselle Rivers, dire à voix haute : «La Faucheuse va encore frapper, je vous assure. ». Une affirmation que l'assistante du docteur partage également.

A la machine à café, Emma est en grande conversation avec l'honoré Docteur Lindelof. Un grand gars au visage buriné par les tracas, la bouche mince et les yeux striés de rouge. Tous deux, aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre par leur travail, parlent de la conférence en santé respiratoire, organisée par l'AMHS, qui aura lieu du 2 au 6 Décembre. La jeune femme n'a pas pu s'empêcher de confier ses appréhensions par rapport à cette réunion. Son interlocuteur, qui exerce ce métier depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, avait su trouver les mots pour la convaincre. Mais il avait essuyé un refus en l'invitant à dîner le premier soir de la Conférence. Emma Swan ne connait que trop bien le Docteur Lindelof. Depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté, le bougre était devenu un coureur de jupon de renommée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, une femme coiffée d'un chignon très serré par des baguettes se plante devant, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Docteur Walker. », la salue Emma.

« Docteur Swan, je vous ai cherchée partout, l'informe la femme en introduisant des pièces dans la machine à café pour s'offrir un verre. Evidemment, je ne pouvais que vous trouvez ici. »

« Evidemment. », ironise le docteur Swan avant de jeter son gobelet. « Mais je dois partir. Nous nous verrons une autre fois. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que le Docteur Walker l'attrape par le poignet.

« Avez-vous reçu mon message ? »

Emma réussit à se défaire de son emprise.

« Oui. J'ai été surprise que vous fassiez appel à mes services. »

« Il s'agit du maire de Storybrooke, docteur Swan, je ne peux me permettre de le remettre entre les mains de n'importe quel médecin. Vous êtes la meilleure dans votre spécialité. Et le cas de Madame Mills a l'air sérieux. En cas de problème, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'avoir la famille Mills à dos ! Ce sont des personnes très influentes… »

« Je ne soigne pas mes patients selon leur porte-monnaie, Docteur Walker, bien que des collègues le fassent. Je soignerai cette femme tout comme mes autres patients. Elle est malade, je l'examinerai, rétorque la blonde, d'un ton agacé en se frottant le poignet puis elle prend un autre expresso avant de continuer : « De cet examen, j'émettrai des hypothèses sur son problème de santé. Et je lui prescrirai un traitement. »,

« Bien », conclut le Docteur Walker en sirotant son café. « Je vous fais confiance, Docteur Swan. Mais n'oubliez quand même jamais que votre patient est Regina Mills, maire de la ville. »

Emma lutte pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de zèle envers une personne qui lui était lambda. En elle-même, la jeune femme espère tout de même que Regina ne soit pas le genre de femme qui prenne les gens de haut, une casse-pied jouant un rôle de _reine. _Déjà, avec un prénom pareil, ce n'est pas gagné. On dit souvent que_ les prénoms sont le reflet des gens._

Au même instant, elle voit au bout du couloir une jeune femme, aux bras ensanglantés, l'air un peu sonné, tituber parmi les personnes.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! », vocifère Emma en balançant son expresso à moitié-plein dans la poubelle sous le regard interloqué du docteur Walker.

A l'autre bout du couloir, le docteur Swan vient de reconnaître Regina Mills. Sa patiente. En train de s'enfuir.

Après moult efforts, Emma réussit à venir à bout de Madame le Maire. En dépit d'un air impérial, la femme parait plus perdue qu'autre chose. Et puis, il y a cet air...un air familier, très désagréable aux yeux d'Emma. A certains instants, elle a l'impression de faire face à Killian, son premier amour. Ces petites piques lancées. Ces yeux pleins de défis. Ce petit sourire en coin. On eut dit son ancien fiancé. Pour éviter de se sentir gênée, la blonde essaye d'éviter le regard de sa patiente. Mais la tâche n'est pas aisée quand on a un adversaire tel que Regina Mills qui aime soutenir le regard pour montrer qu'elle est le prédateur, la gagnante. Pendant un moment, le docteur Swan regrette d'avoir accepté de prendre en charge ce patient qui ressemble bien trop à Killian. Une sorte de Killian au féminin. Peut-être est-ce même ce dernier détail qui la soucie. C'est une femme. Avec un gamin mignon, intelligent, curieux, parfait. Une femme aux sourcils parfaitement dessinés, aux lèvres parfaitement pulpeuses, aux yeux ronds –autre atout de beauté indéniable- et à la coiffure parfaitement…parfaite. Bref, tout est parfait chez Regina Mills.

Hormis son test aux gaz de sang qu'Emma a alors sous les yeux après de longues minutes d'attente. En lisant les résultats, la jeune femme essaye de ne pas laisser paraître son sentiment d'inquiétude face à sa patiente,- déjà assez nerveuse visiblement, car elle tape en rythme son index sur son sac à main-, assise devant son bureau.

Puis, décidée, la blonde relève la tête et regarde la jolie brune droit dans les yeux. Elle ose. Après quelques paroles ayant pour but de l'apaiser, la jeune femme lâche le verdict : « Mais…je dois vous parler. ». Devant le bureau, Regina tressaillit. Emma peut voir les poils se hérisser sur sa peau et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Cela ne dure quelques secondes car la patiente redevient aussitôt froide, distante et impassible comme si le docteur n'avait rien dit. Cette femme, qui a des airs de Killian, lui donne vraiment la chair de poule avec son apparence de statue. Emma ne parvient pas à la comprendre, et ne sait comment réagir face à _ce mur._

Que doit-elle dire ? Comment doit-elle le dire ?

« Oui ? », l'invite Regina Mills.

Emma se munit de ses feuilles et les place entre la maire et elle, comme si de simples papiers constituent une barrière.

« Dites-moi franchement les choses, annonce le maire puis ses yeux se dirigent vers les papiers. Je veux tout savoir. »

« La pression d'oxygène est plutôt bonne, 69 millimètres de mercure. Saturation en oxygène et acidité du sang…c'est limite. »

« C'est limite ou bon, Madame Swan. Il n'y a pas d'à peu près »

Emma se racle la gorge : « Seulement mademoiselle. »

« Est-ce bon, oui ou non, mademoiselle Swan ? »

La blonde lève les yeux vers sa patiente, dont la lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement, et comprend que, derrière cet air agacé, se cache beaucoup d'inquiétude.

« 36, 8 en pression partielle de gaz carbonique et 25.7 pour le CO2 total. C'est ce qui m'inquiète, mademoiselle Mills. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie. »

Emma se pince la lèvre.

« Insuffisance respiratoire en jargon commun. Je vais devoir procéder à d'autres examens, spirométrie, scanner, gaz de sang artérielle… »

« Il est hors de question que je reste, docteur Swan, s'exclame Regina en tapant du doigt sur la table puis elle tourne la tête vers la porte avant de diriger à nouveau son regard vers la blonde : « Vous avez parlé à ma mère tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voudriez pas avoir de soucis avec elle ? Ma mère fait partie des femmes les plus fortunées de Storybrooke, une partie de son argent est versée à cet hôpital dans lequel vous travaillez. Je serai vous… »

« Me menacez-vous ? », l'interroge Emma, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Regina se redresse, prenant conscience de la contenance de ses propos. Mais quelques mots lui échappent : « Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de contrarier ma mère. »

Une ombre passe sur son visage. Emma avait déjà deviné que la relation mère-fille entre Regina et Cora Mills et, qu'elle-même n'avait jamais connue, est quasi inexistante. Comme la sienne. Prendre sa mère comme bouclier est vraisemblablement sa dernière issue. A peine une heure auparavant, elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec la mère de Regina. Cette dernière avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait garder sa fille plus longtemps. Quitte à lui verser un peu d'argent sur son compte en banque. Plus Regina restait aux urgences, plus la rumeur de sa _prétendue_ maladie allait se répandre dans Storybrooke. Or, sa fille doit être vue comme la perfection en personne. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. Cora, _dixit elle-même_, s'est toujours saignée aux quatre veines pour le bonheur de sa fille. Pour lui offrir un enfant afin de combler le vide laissé par son mari, pour lui donner la meilleure éducation, pour qu'elle ait la meilleure place dans le monde du travail.

Le cœur d'Emma ressent que cette femme n'est qu'un mensonge en elle-même.

Mais Emma se souvient alors des paroles du docteur Walker : _«__ Il s'agit du maire de Storybrooke, docteur Swan, je ne peux me permettre de le remettre entre les mains de n'importe quel médecin. Vous êtes la meilleure dans votre spécialité. Et le cas de Madame Mills a l'air sérieux. En cas de problème, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'avoir la famille Mills à dos ! Ce sont des personnes très affluentes… ». _Si jamais les événements tournent mal, c'est sa place qu'elle perdrait. Toute sa vie serait alors fichue en l'air, étant donné que celle-ci se résumait à son travail.

« Vous pouvez partir, Mademoiselle Mills… »

Le visage de la brune se radoucit immédiatement.

« Merci… »

« Mais à la seule et unique condition que vous reveniez vous faire examiner. »

« C'est si important ? », hasarde le maire.

La blonde se mord la lèvre et tapote son crayon sur sa joue en rivant ses yeux sur les feuilles de résultats.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Mills. C'est important, vous devez être soignée rapidement. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser sortir mais… »

« Nous nous voyons demain alors. »

« Oui, demain. J'insisterai auprès de la secrétaire. »

Regina Mills est déjà levée, la dominant de sa hauteur, une main tendue dans sa direction. A son tour, Emma se lève, pose ses feuilles et son crayon avant de serrer la main de la brune. Une poigne ferme. La peau de la maire est douce, le docteur venait de lui serrer pendant l'examen de gaz de sang. Comme sa vie sociale est réduite à zéro depuis le départ de Killian, ce contact lui est étrange.

Un sourire béat s'affiche sur le visage de la maire. Les yeux d'Emma s'attardent sur les jolis yeux qui l'observent.

« Je vous attendrai. », lâche-t-elle.

Un nouveau sourire échangé.

Pendant un instant, aucune des deux ne lâche la main.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, les faisant sursauter et la porte s'ouvre sur Jabberwocky.

« Docteur Swan, le Docteur Walker veut vous voir. »

Les deux mains se relâchent. Un regard gêné. Sans un mot, Emma Swan et Regina Mills s'écartent l'une de l'autre.

« Bien, Jabberwocky. J'arrive », informe le docteur Swan puis sans un regard vers la brune, elle déclare : « A demain, Mademoiselle Mills. Au moindre souci, contactez les urgences. Vous ne pouvez-vous permettre d'être à nouveau dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivée ce matin aux urgences. »

« Je prends vos remarques en considération, Mademoiselle Swan. A demain », conclut Regina Mills avant de disparaître derrière une Jabberwocky, pantoise.

« Odieuse du début à la fin. J'en ai rarement vu de telle, grommelle l'assistante. »

Emma émet un rictus puis hausse les épaules tout en rangeant les feuilles.

« Avez-vous vu ses résultats, docteur Swan ? C'est plutôt inquiétant. »

« Oui mais il fallait qu'elle parte. »

« Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous _deviez _l'autoriser à partir. Je ne suis pas dupe, je connais la famille Mills. Il y a quelques années, je me suis occupée de Leopold, le mari de Regina. »

« Le mari ?! », s'étouffe à moitié Emma en laissant tomber son crayon par terre. « Mais comment peut-elle être mariée si jeune ? »

« Elle _était_ mariée. Leopold est mort ; c'était un homme très gentil, adorable. »

« Une jeune veuve », souffle le docteur. Elle revoit de nouveau le visage impassible de la brune. Ce visage qui cachait des pertes énormes, de nombreuses souffrances. Une femme qui endure sans jamais se plaindre. En dépit de ses remarques cinglantes, Emma admire cette personne. Une femme forte comme elle désire l'être. Regina a réussi là où elle a échoué. Sa vie est vide, sans événements, sans rien ; celle de la maire est comblée par un enfant, une fortune, un métier à haute responsabilité, une magnifique demeure dans les beaux quartiers. _Regina est ce qu'Emma désire._

« C'est dommage car c'est un beau bout de femme ! », s'exclame Jabberwocky.

La blonde sourit.

« Elle a vécu tant de malheurs et pas une ride », sourit Emma déclenchant un fou rire de Jabberwocky. Un rire non partagé par Swan qui pense réellement ce qu'elle dit.

Avant de voir le Docteur Walker, elle s'accorde cinq minutes de pause pour consulter ses mails. Un seul message apparaît dans sa boîte. Rebelote, la garce.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme hésite à supprimer le mail. La souris slalome entre l'icône corbeille et le mail. Puis elle finit par cliquer pour le lire :

« "_De Mimi (__Milah__)_

_A EmySwan (Emma Swan)_

_Objet : Excuses_

_Jeudi 31 Octobre 2015 (15:35)_

_Bonjour,_

_Comme tous les jours, je t'écris. Tu me manques vraiment, Emma. Te souviens-tu de la promesse sur le pont ? Chacune, nous avions un cadenas et nous les avons attachés ensemble en signe d'amitié puis jeter les clés dans la rivière. Liées pour la vie, liées par l'amitié. Mais je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle aujourd'hui. Tu as disparu. _

_Disparu, seulement par mail car en réalité, je sais que tu travailles à l'hôpital de Storybrooke encore. Un jour, je pourrais venir te voir. Mais je n'ose pas. Non par peur de l'accueil que je pourrais avoir mais plutôt parce que tu n'es pas prête. _

_Ma source m'a aussi dit que tu ne sortais pas et que tu ne consacrais ta vie qu'au boulot. Ca m'inquiète. Je ne suis pas ta mère pour t'ordonner de faire ta vie. Je ne serais pas à ma place. Mais en tant qu'amie, enfin qu'ex meilleure amie, j'aimerais que tu revives. Tu es trop longtemps restée inactive depuis…Tu gâches ta vie. Vas dehors et trouve l'amour. Tu es jolie, drôle et gentille et n'importe quel homme craquerait pour ta veste rouge ! _

_Chaque jour, Killian me dit qu'il s'en veut d'avoir été brusque envers toi. S'il devait recommencer, il me choisirait toujours mais il opterait pour une rupture plus douce. _

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Même si c'est dans quelques jours, deux jours, trois semaines, quatre mois. _

_J'ai besoin de toi. _

_J'espère que les roses t'ont plu. Je suis certaine qu'elles t'ont satisfaite. _

_Dans l'attente de recevoir un message de ta part bientôt,_

_Mil'."_

Comme tous les jours, Emma lève les yeux au ciel et transfère le mail dans la boîte réservée à la garce. Elle se lève et se dirige vers Jabberwocky pour lui remettre un dossier :

« Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans le bureau du Docteur Walker. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Faites entrer le prochain patient, s'il vous plait et préparez-le. »

« Bien, docteur Swan. Je m'en occupe de suite. »

Après le départ de Regina Mills, la journée passe très lentement. Emma n'en voit pas la fin et attend patiemment la fin de son service. Les patients s'enchaînent et pourtant, son esprit est ailleurs. Les résultats de Madame le Maire la travaillent. C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre ces résultats, et tant qu'elle ne peut se plonger dans ses livres de médecine à la maison, aucune hypothèse ne lui vient à l'esprit. Au fil de la journée, elle reçoit des cas « normaux » habituels, des cas ayant une explication directe.

A la fin de son service, les pieds d'Emma sont en feu. Il faut dire que ce jour-là, la jeune femme avait sérieusement couru partout à travers les services. Épuisée, le ventre criant famine, elle rejoint le vestiaire pour se changer,_ pour redevenir la simple Emma Swan._

Les cheveux détachés, lâchés à l'air libre, la jeune femme enfile sa veste devant les portes de l'hôpital avant de sortir sous la bruine. Le froid est toujours aussi mordant que le matin-même et elle se met à courir à travers les gouttes pour se réchauffer et rentrer plus vite chez elle.

Elle court.

Les maisons de Storybrooke défilent dans son champ de vision. Des logis de toutes tailles, au toit tantôt gris foncé tantôt couleur brique. Ils s'alignent le long du trottoir, presqu'au garde-à-vous. Seules quelques maisons ressortaient du lot dans la ville, dont celle d'Emma. Le duplex défie tous les autres habitats en bordant la route. Dominant par sa hauteur, coincé entre le poste de Police et la Banque, il n'en était pas moins large. Sa façade grisée par le temps et le bois de ses fenêtres, amenaient une touche sentimentale à ce doux foyer, qui avait survécu aux années. Granny et son mari l'avaient construit à leur arrivée à Storybrooke. Non loin de l'horloge, Emma pouvait entendre celle-ci sonner chaque heure ; très utile quand l'électricité saute régulièrement et qu'on ne possède pas de montre. Arrivée au domicile, Emma poussa la lourde porte et monte les escaliers quatre par quatre marches menant à son étage. Une fois chez elle, la jeune femme, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, s'effondre sur le canapé. Elle ôte rapidement ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur le cuir froid et les enfouir au chaud sous un plaid. Puis elle tend son bras vers le téléphone posé sur la table basse à sa droite. Son doigt appuie sur la fonction répondeur. Le bras toujours tendu, elle pose sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux et attend d'écouter ses messages.

_**« Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. **_

_**Un message de 'Ruby' : **_

_**Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Ruby la petite-fille de Granny, la propriétaire. Je vous appelle concernant votre loyer à payer demain. Granny a oublié de le glisser sous votre porte ce matin et l'a mis dans votre boîte aux lettres. Mais, comme vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez guère le temps de consulter régulièrement votre boîte à lettre, je me permets de vous laisser un message pour vous prévenir car le loyer est à payer avant le 6 Novembre 2015. Comme d'habitude, glissez votre chèque dans la boîte aux lettres prévue à cet effet. Sinon, au sujet de l'électricité et du souci dont vous nous avez fait part, nous allons faire intervenir un spécialiste dans les plus brefs délais. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter à cas de soucis, bonne journée !**_

_**Un message de Jabberwocky : **_

_**Bonjour, **_

_**J'ai essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois sur votre portable mais vous restez injoignable. Ce soir, des collègues vont fêter je-ne-sais-quoi au café Mère-Grand, vous y êtes attendue à 20H. Ce serait bien d'y aller. A demain.**_

Emma jeta un regard noir à son téléphone, se demandant si ce n'était pas son assistante qui avait organisé la rencontre. Elle prit son téléphone et cilla en voyant 5 appels en absence. Pendant ce temps, le répondeur continuait d'énumérer les appels.

_**Un appel de Killian :**_

Surprise, la jeune femme bondit de son canapé.

_**\- Oui, Emma, c'est Killian. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Tu n'es sûrement pas rentrée du travail mais il fallait que j'appelle. Il faut vraiment que tu répondes à Mil'. Elle est dans tous ses états. Si ce n'était pas une situation urgente, je ne te contacterais pas. Tu le sais bien. Ciao. **_

Même si la voix grave de l'homme cesse de parler, Emma tremble encore. Entendre cette voix après des mois d'absence est vraiment étrange. Elle l'avait rassurée, chouchouté, murmuré des mots doux pendant l'acte, et maintenant, elle la tétanise. D'un coup de pied, la femme envoie valser le téléphone et elle se précipite vers la salle de bains. Un peu d'eau pour lui faire oublier cette atrocité.

Milah l'avait trahie. Elle avait tout perdu dans cette histoire et personne ne se souciait de son cas. Amour et amitié ne faisaient plus parti de sa vie. Elle n'accepte pas que Killian l'appelle.

Une fois ses vêtements pliés à l'envers puis délicatement déposés au fond de la corbeille –c'était un des nombreux tocs de la jeune femme-, Emma se plaça sous la pomme de douche. Immobile, elle laisse l'eau glisser sur son visage, sur son corps. Sa peau se réchauffe ; ses cheveux mouillés caressent ses épaules. Les yeux fermés, elle lève la tête ; le jet chatouille sa face.

Il était hors de question qu'elle rappelle la garce.

Elle n'a rien à lui dire, même après des mois d'absence.

Il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Cette chose prend forme dans son esprit et un visage se dessine. Une brune aux cheveux foncés presque noir et à la peau blanche.

Regina Mills,_ la reine. _

Son nom tourne en rond dans sa tête.

Mademoiselle Regina Mills.

Elle sent encore le contact de sa peau chaude et douce, un contact agréable.

Une femme forte dont la mère est quasi-inexistante.

Une jeune veuve.

Cette femme, malgré son caractère, est un exemple.

Emma se remémore le rendez-vous dans les moindres détails jusqu'au moment où Regina apparaît en blouse légère, prête pour les examens. De longues jambes galbées fines, une silhouette des plus attractives, une poitrine…la blonde secoue la tête. Ces pensées sont malsaines.

'Pourquoi je pense à de telles choses ?!, songe Emma en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête. 'Je ne vais pas devenir lesbienne parce que je me suis fait jeter par un homme.'

Jamais elle n'a regardé le corps de ses patientes. Regina est l'exception à la règle. La blonde secoue à nouveau la tête comme pour fuir ces mauvaises pensées puis se saisit du savon et du shampoing. Se frottant la tête, elle pense à nouveau aux résultats de Mademoiselle Mills. Après être passée au café Mère-Grand, Emma se plongera dans ses bouquins de médecine. Elle ne peut laisser cette patiente sans réponse un jour de plus.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la douche, un regard vers son portable la fait paniquer : 19h37. Les cheveux et le corps étroitement enroulés dans des serviettes de bain blanches, Emma se précipite dans sa chambre et enfile la première tenue qui lui passe sous la main. Contrairement à beaucoup de femme, sa garde-robe se réduit à des vêtements basiques : jean, chemises. On aurait presque pu la confondre avec celle d'un homme en ne regardant pas la taille.

Dix minutes plus tard, la blonde sort de son appartement en courant en direction du café Mère-Grand. Il est à peine vingt heures passé quand Emma pénètre à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Aussitôt, elle est accueillie par les acclamations de ces collègues : « Je te l'avais dit qu'elle viendrait! »

« La Faucheuse, enfin parmi nous. »

La première à se lever est le Docteur Walker qui vient à sa rencontre : « Emma Swan, j'étais sûre que vous seriez parmi nous! »

Aussitôt, la blonde se laisse envelopper par la douce ambiance du café. La tapisserie, l'une des plus atypiques qui lui était donné de voir, représente une forêt. Cette verdure, mêlée à l'odeur succulente du café, a un effet apaisant. Dans ce café, ni bagarres, ni saoulard qui beugle à voix haute ; chacun papote tranquillement dans son coin en sirotant son jus préféré.

« Chocolat chaud, Mademoiselle Swan ? », propose un collègue pendant que la jolie blonde s'assoit et retire sa veste en cuir rouge.

Emma reconnait alors le Docteur Lindelof.

« Saupoudré de cannelle comme toujours.», rit-elle.

« Bonjour, Swan. »

« Emma, nous ne sommes plus au travail, Damon. »

Les deux se sourient. Issus de la même promotion, ils se connaissent depuis quelques années maintenant. Un petit sourire en coin, l'homme la dévisage.

« C'est étrange de te voir sans ta seyante blouse blanche, Swan ! »

« Mais tu portes toujours cette satanée veste ! » critique Cathy Walker, en s'arrachant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers son collègue : « Alors, cette conférence ? »

Emma est sur le point de répondre quand son regard est attiré par un duo qui vient d'arriver. Une femme, vêtue d'un joli chemisier rouge – assorti à la couleur de son rouge à lèvres- et d'un trench cintré, entre dans le café aux côtés d'un enfant aussi vêtu d'un chemisier et d'un petit manteau noir. On aurait presque dit Harry Potter avec sa petite écharpe bicolore, si on lui avait ajouté des lunettes. Emma reconnait aussitôt Regina et son fils. Celle-ci, moitié toussant, se dirige aussitôt vers le bar pour commander.

« Hé… » Emma se stoppe en plein milieu de sa phrase ; elle a oublié le prénom du môme. Eric ? Embry ? « Hé gamin ! »

A ce moment-là, le fils de Regina qui passe à côté d'elle se tourne, l'air perplexe.

« Oui, toi ! », le désigne la blonde à voix basse. « Tout se passe bien ? »

Le petit brun jette un regard perplexe vers sa mère avant de répondre : « Je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Vous êtes le docteur Swan qui s'occupe de ma mère. »

« Oui, Emma si tu préfères, gamin. »

« Henry, pas gamin », corrige l'enfant en souriant.

Emma répond à son sourire.

« A-t-elle eu d'autres soucis ? »

« Non. Mais vous pouvez lui demander si vous voulez. »

Emma se pince la lèvre. Déranger Regina hors de l'hôpital lui parait cocasse. Il lui est plus facile de soutirer les informations de son fils directement. Dès leur rencontre, elle avait senti qu'Henry était un enfant honnête qui ne mentait pas. Tandis que sa mère…c'est une autre histoire. La jeune femme est prête à tout pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle le moins possible, même si sa santé est en jeu.

Une voix sèche se fait entendre : « Henry. »

La blonde lève les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Regina Mills, plantée derrière son fils. Elle esquisse un sourire mais visiblement la brune ne semble pas apprécier qu'on accapare son fils de la sorte.

« Docteur Swan. » se contente-t-elle de dire, le visage impavide.

« Mademoiselle Mills. »

Pour une fois, Emma ne s'est pas trompée en l'appelant Madame et Regina apprécie le détail apparemment car elle sourit.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. »

« A demain, Emma Swan. », salue Henry avant de s'asseoir à une table plus loin. Emma voit les lèvres finement colorées de Regina s'entrouvrir, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se refermer aussitôt.

« N'est-ce pas Madame le Maire ? » demande Damon.

Le Docteur Walker agite sa main et répond à la place d'Emma : « Oui, elle a débarqué aux urgences ce matin avec de grandes difficultés à respirer. »

« C'est ma patiente, en fait. » coupe le Docteur Swan. Elle n'est arrivée que depuis quelques minutes mais le manège de Katryn la fatigue déjà. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est peut-être qu'un pion pour le Docteur Walker qui souhaitait tout simplement voir Damon Lindelof en privé. Et peut-être plus si affinités.

« Vous vous connaissez ? », l'interroge l'homme.

« Non, du tout. »

« Oh, j'ai entendu parler d'un médecin, en cancérologie, qui a été retiré de ses fonctions, raconte le Docteur Walker en enroulant ses mèches autour de son index. On a appris qu'il voyait une de ses patientes en-dehors de son service. Enfin, c'était au début. Et puis, ils ont commencé à se fricoter durant le service du médecin. J'ai entendu d'autres choses à ce sujet aussi. Mais lui assurait que c'était en toute amitié. »

« Un médecin, tout professionnel qu'il est, n'a pas à avoir de sentiments pour son patient, notamment dans des services aussi….durs, gronde Damon, l'index levé vers le plafond. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel et si c'est vrai, il mérite ce qui lui arrive. »

« Oui, nous l'apprenons dès le début. On peut éprouver de l'affection pour un patient, renchérit Emma. Mais aucun sentiment n'est permis. »

Le docteur Walker hausse les épaules avant de finir : « Dans tous les cas, il n'a plus d'emploi. Et la femme dont il s'était épris est morte quinze jours plus tard. »

Silence.

« Dommage pour lui », se contente de dire Damon au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme arrive pour prendre la commande.

« Emma Swan ! »

Emma penche la tête et avant même de voir le visage, elle reconnait la personne en observant la tenue rouge vif.

« Ruby ! Votre grand-mère et vous, vous vous portez bien ? Mon loyer sera payé demain au fait. »

« Oui, Granny a été un peu malade, il y a deux jours. Bientôt, le mois de Novembre !, fait Ruby en attrapant un calepin et un stylo dans la pochette de sa chemise, incroyablement décolletée. Espérons qu'elle n'attrape pas de coups de froid comme l'année dernière. »

«Espérons », souffle Emma avant de se tourner vers ses collègues : «Que prendrez-vous ? »

« Deux cafés longs bien corsés », commande Damon, non sans un regard aguicheur vers le chemisier de Ruby.

« Et pour moi… »

« Un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle comme d'habitude pour Emma Swan. », affirme Ruby.

Le petit groupe se met à rire. Emma en profite pour jeter un regard vers la table des Mills et remarque que Regina a les yeux rivés _dans sa direction._

Même si elle s'amusa bien en compagnie de ses deux collègues, Emma décide de rentrer tôt ce jour-là. Il lui est impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à sa patiente qui l'avait observée du coin de l'œil toute la soirée. Qu'elle prenne sa douche, ou se prépare un dîner -très succinct car la jeune femme a toujours le ventre noué-, les questions continuent de fuser concernant cette mystérieuse maire.

Vingt-deux heures. L'heure de se coucher.

Emma s'affale sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Encore une journée qui s'achève.

Quand elle ferme les yeux, le visage de sa patiente danse et tourbillonne dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Petit chapitre centré sur Emma._

_Il me paraissait nécessaire de voir ce qu'elle pensait aussi._

_Je ne me suis pas attardée sur la partie déjà narrée pour aller plus loin. _

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Regina a l'air beaucoup moins sensible de ce point de vue-là. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ) ! _

_Petit rectangle en bas à droite pour la réponse ahah !_

_Allez, plein de bisous et à dans 15 jours !_

C'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews !

**mimiagd :** Comment ça Cora n'est pas une option ! Je suis outrée XD ! Peut-être (dans un autre univers, avec un cœur, et une autre identité) qu'elle va aider sa fille ! On ne sait jamais ! (enfin, moi si, je le sais –' raaah, je n'ai aucune surprise à chaque chapitre, dégoutée !). Merci pour la review !

**Elena V. Kristiansen :** Merci, c'est gentil. Je ne trouve pas que j'écris spécialement bien…après je suis le genre de personne jamais satisfaite:/ Perfectionniste… Si je pouvais atteindre un jour (dans mes rêves) le niveau d'auteurs classiques comme Balzac ou Zola que je vénère….ce serait WOW. Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrive –'. Le niveau est incroyablement élevé. Merci pour la review !

**Emma :** J'essaye de me tenir à des chapitres de 10 000 caractères toujours. C'est une moyenne pour le moment. Ca me parait plutôt pas mal… J Merci pour la review !

**Guest du 5 Avril :** C'est gentil de me laisser un smiley ^^. C'est de simples caractères qui font tout de même plaisir ! Merci pour la review !

**L'autre Guest du 5 Avril** (XD on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !) : Aaah merci ! Ce n'est pas fini en plus entre les deux petites dames ahah ! J'y vais doucement mais sûrement entre elles (il ne faut pas les brusquer non plus). Je me demande tout de même laquelle a le plus de sentiments pour l'autre…. Tu as une idée ? J Je suis soufflée par le nombre de personnes qui lisent cette fiction et qui travaillent dans le milieu médical XD. Surtout, si je me trompe, n'hésitez pas à me reprendre ! Merci encore pour la review ! Bises !

**MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait tiquer « Tu arrives à nous immerger dans ton histoire parfaitement, on s'y croirait presque. ». C'est précisément mon objectif. Je ne veux pas que les lecteurs lisent pour lire mais vraiment qu'ils vivent l'histoire. Pour la glycémie capillaire, j'étais aussi terrorisée la première fois XD …Mais en fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec les cheveux et ça ne fait pas mal. J'adore faire parler Emma et Regina entre elles ahah ! Elles ne se comprennent pas décidément ! Mais au final…sont-elles si différentes l'une et l'autre ? Sur cette question, je te remercie pour la review !

**Pauline :** Oui, il y a toujours plus ou moins un lien entre les histoires et l'histoire ;) Il faut bien chercher dans les morales! Merci pour la review!

**Jessie chicago :** Ne sois pas soucieuse! La fiction s'appelle "Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer";)

**Guest du 5 Avril en-dessous Jessie XD :** Merci pour le "génial"! Ça me fait plaisir!

**Luna Lightwood**** :** Merci de lire, Luna! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ...mais, mais...tu apprécies Cora!? Pourquoi? ^^' Encore merci pour la review, gros poutou! ahah

**ZoZen :** Je pense que tu as bien cerné le personnage et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton retour sur ce chapitre car j'y ai développé Emma et l'on voit Regina sous un autre angle. Cela me paraissait intéressant :). Merci pour la review!

**Merci également aux followers et favorers de PQNJD toujours plus nombreux!**


	4. Prémices

**PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE**

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_\- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_\- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_\- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées._

* * *

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par**

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à OUAT (et les contes de Perrault à Perrault ;) ).**

**Concernant l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Ayant été déjà plagiée, je tiens à rappeler que copier une personne est inutile puisque tout se sait. Même sur internet ;)**

**Beta :** **Naomily-faan**

**Je remercie Belthyiel, infirmière, qui sert de docteur à Regina dans cette fiction en la soignant comme il se doit.**

**Où me joindre? Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Playlist :**

_"Golden"-_Fall Out Boy_

_"With or without you"_U2_

_ "Little Things"_One Direction_

_"Wonderwall"_Oasis_

_"The A Team"_Ed Sheeran_

_"Strong"_London Grammar_

_Bonjour,_

_Je remplace ma petite note par un chapitre cette fois-ci! Vous pouvez également être prévenus des retards sur mon groupe facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena". Sinon, pour tous vous dire, je n'ai pas encore regardé les derniers épisodes de Once Upon A Time et mes yeux évitent de lire __les notifs FB bourrés de spoilers. C'est déprimant d'être spoilée quand on n'a même pas vu deux secondes de l'épisode :/...En tout cas, j'ai vu que beaucoup de lecteurs étaient revenus et le dernier épisode a été suivi d'une vague de followers et favorers, WOW! Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux SwanQueeners! Espérons que vous trouvez votre bonheur! ^^' En tout cas, je m'excuse -encore et toujours- du retard! Une semaine et demi de retard...mon dieu, notre Regina devrait me punir! En tout cas, c'est le mois de Mai et avec l'arrivée du soleil et de la chaleur, cela s'annonce de bon augure pour la rédaction des écrits! Sur ces mots, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Prémices**

**.**

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015_

**U**n vieux pendule oscille juste à côté du magnifique meuble-télé que Leopold avait acheté pour combler l'un des nombreux caprices de sa femme. Les longues aiguilles noires affichent sept heures dix. Bien qu'il soit si tôt, une douce odeur de pommes cuites embaume la maison du rez-de-chaussée à l'étage. Dans la cuisine, Regina, munie de gants de cuisson anti-chaleur, sort la délicieuse tarte aux pommes du four. Le dessus est doré, l'ensemble fait penser à une publicité ; les bouts de pommes parfaitement rangés, la pâte craquante. S'il n'était pas en train de manger son petit déjeuner, Henry se serait déjà jeté sur cette merveille. Car il n'y a pas à dire : sa mère est la _Regina_ de la tarte aux pommes.

« On reçoit quelqu'un, ce soir? », demande Henry en enfournant une grosse cuillerée de céréales au chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, je ramène cette tarte au Docteur que nous avons vue hier pour la remercier de m'avoir permise de rentrer de bonne heure », explique la brune en posant la tarte sur la gazinière puis elle rajuste son tablier un peu trop serré par-dessus son ensemble pyjama bleu marine avant de se tourner vers son fils : « Henry, je t'ai déjà dit de prendre de plus petites cuillerées au lieu de manger comme un glouton. Nous n'allons pas manquer de nourriture! »

Alors que sa mère lui tourne à nouveau le dos pour laver la vaisselle accumulée dans l'évier, Henry se contente de hocher la tête, il plonge sa cuillère dans le bol et la porte à la bouche mais il l'en écarte au dernier moment.

« C'est bizarre d'apporter un cadeau à son médecin. Le Docteur Walter, on ne lui a jamais rien offert. »

Un verre tombe dans l'évier et éclate en mille morceaux à l'intérieur, la brune émet un juron étouffé.

« C'est pour la remercier », réplique sèchement Regina en ramassant délicatement les débris dans l'évier.

Henry hausse les épaules en ajoutant un "mouais" peu convaincu. Un morceau de verre coupe l'index de la brune qui se mord la lèvre et passe aussitôt son doigt sous un filet d'eau froide.

« Quand quelqu'un fait preuve de gentillesse, il faut le remercier par une petite attention. »

Ses céréales dévorées, Henry boit son lait légèrement chocolatée puis descend de sa chaise pour ramener son bol à sa mère, comme chaque matin.

« Pourquoi on n'offre pas un bout de tarte au monsieur du Parc qui t'a aidée, Maman? »

« Tom Clark. »

« Oui. »

« Donne-moi ton bol, Henry. Je vais le mettre de côté. Aide-moi plutôt à mettre un pansement. »

Sans un mot, le jeune garçon se dirige vers un tiroir et prend une boite de pansement. Regina défait le papier sopalin dont elle a enroulé son doigt, le saignement a cessé. Ce n'est pas coupé trop profondément. Soigneusement, Henry enroule le pansement autour de l'index.

Que sa mère se défende autant et détourne la conversation, cela ne lui ressemble pas. En outre, jamais elle n'a fait preuve de gentillesse_ sans rien en retour_. _Jamais._ Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien avoir derrière la tête.

« Merci, mon chéri », le remercie Regina en lui pinçant la joue. « Monte donc dans ta chambre te préparer. Aujourd'hui, nous serons en avance. »

Aux derniers mots, les deux éclatent de rire. _Le jour où ils arriveront en avance, un malheur s'abattra sûrement sur la petite ville de Storybrooke._

Aussitôt, Henry se précipite dans les escaliers les montant quatre à quatre et il entend sa mère lui dire qu'il a raison et qu'elle porterait un bout de tarte à Tom Clark. Essoufflé, il se rue dans sa chambre. Son réveil affiche sept heures vingt ; mais, avec sa mère, on ne sait jamais. Même en se réveillant à cinq heures du matin, ils seraient en retard. En plus, il ne l'a pas vue manger. Le temps qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuner et se maquille, ses tâches lui prendraient bien une trentaine de minutes. Sans compter la douche.

Le jeune garçon balaye du regard sa chambre. Déjeuner, okay. Sac, fait la veille. Lit, parfait. Chambre, rangée. Il ne lui reste plus que le brossage de dents. Pendant quelques instants, il reste immobile...sa mère accepterait-elle qu'il picore dans la tarte avant son départ? La connaissant, la réponse est toute faite : le petit déjeuner est déjà pris, tu mangeras à midi.

En passant devant la chambre de sa mère, un détail attire son attention. Les draps du lit sont parfaitement plissés comme la veille, les oreillers à l'identique aussi, _comme si sa mère n'avait pas dormi dans cet endroit cette nuit. _

« La salle de bain est toujours au bout du couloir, Henry... », se moque une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourne et fait mine de s'être trompé mais son esprit reste préoccupé par ces étrangetés de plus en plus récurrentes. Alors qu'il se brosse les dents, il observe sa mère qui se maquille à côté de lui. En dépit de quelques cernes, sa mine est radieuse, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, ses mains blanches et lisses. Elle semble aller bien. Même si elle tousse régulièrement. _Elle va bien._ En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Henry se martèle dans la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, chéri? », lui demande sa mère, tout en remettant un peu de rouge à lèvres carmin sur ses lèvres.

« Non, rien. »

Regina presse un papier contre ses lèvres pour retirer le surplus de rouge. Son regard fixe le visage reflété dans le miroir. Un visage apparemment sain, en bonne santé. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sait que ce n'est qu'une image. Elle n'est qu'_une image couverte de maquillage_. Toute la nuit, la jeune femme a dû rester assise près de la fenêtre ouverte, malgré le temps frais d'automne, pour prendre un bon bol d'air. Son corps la faisait souffrir d'être restée repliée sur elle-même toute la nuit. La nausée ne la quittait pas et à cause de cette sensation, le petit déjeuner avait été sauté.

« Maman, aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween? »

« Oui. », acquiesce Regina en se parfumant légèrement de son fétiche Chanel N°5.

« A l'école, aux cours avancés du Samedi, nous allons fêter Halloween, je crois. »

« Tu vas te déguiser? »

« Oui, je vais me déguiser en fantôme. Mon meilleur ami, en pirate. Même Mme Blanchard va se déguiser. »

Regina arque un sourcil : « Ah oui, en quoi? En fantôme, avec sa peau pâ… »

« Non, en Blanche-Neige! »

Les lèvres de Regina forment un "o" sarcastique.

« Et que vient faire Blanche-Neige à Halloween? »

Henry hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Sachant que sa mère n'apprécie pas sa maîtresse, il préfère détourner la conversation.

« Et toi, maman? En quoi veux-tu te déguiser? »

La brune se baisse vers lui et le chatouille : « En méchante Reine maléfique! Et si tu ne descends pas rapidement mettre tes chaussures, je te changerais en crapaud », ricane-t-elle sous les rires de son fils qui est très chatouilleur.

Tout deux foncent au rez-de-chaussée. Dehors, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe et ils se couvrent de manteaux d'hiver, bien chauds. Parapluie et sac en mains, Regina attrape Henry par la main et après avoir fermé la porte, ils se frayent un chemin parmi les gouttelettes. Une fois dans la voiture, la brune se regarde dans un miroir car il était hors de question que la mairesse sorte avec une mine affreuse, tout doit être parfait. Après avoir vérifié la ceinture de son fils et la sienne, elle démarre et enclenche la première vitesse. La voiture avance et une fois dans la rue, part en trombe.

Comme il pleut, les automobilistes roulent à deux à l'heure, Rapidement, la voiture de Madame le maire se retrouve bloquée dans les embouteillages qui bouchent les rues de Storybrooke, chaque jour, à sept heures quarante-cinq. Cette fois-ci, Regina ne voit aucune issue pour en échapper. A l'intérieur de son véhicule, elle fulmine.

Henry réalise qu'il va encore être retard, comme d'habitude ; les chiffres analogiques s'enchaînent les uns après les autres. Rien ne peut les arrêter. Il a peine à réaliser qu'en se levant tôt, ils sont encore en retard. Le garçon baille et regarde au-delà de la vitre de la voiture. Sous ses yeux, la boutique de Rumplestinskin lui tend les bras, les livres lui crient de les lire. En pensant aux nombreuses lectures qui l'attend, le jeune garçon pose sa main sur son sac. Le matin-même, il y a glissé le livre que sa mère lui a offert quelques jours auparavant dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lire durant la récréation. Ce livre l'attire, c'est devenu une obsession.

« Je ne sais dans combien de temps nous serons arrivés, Henry, prévient Regina, les yeux rivés sur l'heure. Je fais ce que je peux. »

A ces mots, elle se mord la lèvre.

« Tu peux me déposer là, maman, et j'irai à pieds. Mamy le fait toujours.», propose Henry.

« Non », refuse catégoriquement Regina.

Puis, le stress monte en la jeune femme qui se sent en colère contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi sèche envers son fils. Agacée, elle fouille dans son sac tout en tenant le volant de l'autre main.

« Maman, fais attention à la voiture devant », souffle son fils, inquiet.

« Tout va bien! », sourit Regina en brandissant, victorieuse, son paquet de cigarettes.

Malgré l'averse, elle ouvre légèrement la fenêtre, cigarette à la bouche et briquet à la main. Après l'avoir allumée, son corps se détend. Dès la première taffe, le stress du bouchon et la peur d'arriver en retard disparaissent. Tous ses ennuis s'envolent. Elle se sent _stone._

Plus que deux cents mètres et ils arrivent à l'école d'Henry.

Derrière, le garçon tousse.

« Ça va, Henry? »

« Oui », affirme son fils en se frictionnant les bras et en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

A contre-cœur, Regina tire une longue taffe, jette la cigarette par la fenêtre qu'elle referme aussitôt puis est également prise d'une quinte de toux. Le feu est passé au vert et aucune voiture ne la devance. Les klaxons des impatients qui la suivent fusent ainsi que les insultes. la jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement et prend une grande inspiration qui la fait gémir. Ses poumons semblent avoir pris feu.

« Maman...maman, ça va? », l'interroge Henry qui est désormais à ses côtés.

Regina se racle difficilement la gorge et enclenche la première tout en jetant un regard à l'arrière. La voiture subit quelques soubresauts en avant puis avance.

« Henry... rattache-toi... tout de suite! », crie-t-elle, moitié essoufflée et l'enfant obéit aussitôt,«Maman...hum...je vais... bien, c'est le ...froid. »

L'école est à quelques mètres, elle se gare sur le trottoir. Voyant la mine inquiète de son fils, son cœur se déchire : «Henry, je suis désolée. (Elle se tourne vers lui et pose une main sur son genou.) Regarde, nous sommes pile à l'heure. Pour une fois. (Elle lui sourit pendant qu'il prend son cartable.) Quelqu'un de la mairie viendra sans doute te chercher à l'école, car j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour des examens. »

« Oui, je comprends. Ça prendra beaucoup de temps. », répond Henry en se détachant puis il s'avança pour l'embrasser.

« Fais attention à toi, maman. », murmure-t-il en lui collant un baiser sur la joue. «A tout à l'heure! »

« A tout à l'heure, travaille bien! »

Dans la voiture, Regina attend que son fils entre dans l'école avant de démarrer. Mary-Margaret, toujours présente devant la porte tel un pilier, a l'air surprise de voir courir Henry parmi les élèves. Il n'est pas le dernier aujourd'hui. Son regard balaye la rue et quand la femme à la peau blanche comme la neige aperçoit la voiture de la maire, elle lève le bras pour la saluer. Pour toute réponse, Regina lui adresse un sourire hypocrite avant de démarrer en trombe en direction de la mairie.

Après avoir tourné au 9167 Glover Road, dix minutes plus tard, elle se gare sur le parking de la mairie a à côté de la Volvo d'Aurore, remarquant au passage que la Mercedes de Marianne est encore absente. En passant devant les immenses fenêtres de l'imposant édifice, les rideaux s'entrouvrent légèrement. Avant d'entrer, la maire lisse sa jupe et remonte légèrement sa veste pour que le décolleté ne soit pas trop pigeonnant. La lourde porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme aux yeux clairs. Le vent ébouriffe aussitôt sa tignasse noire. Voyant que les épaulettes de la mairesse sont trempées, il resserre sa blouse de motard et zippe la fermeture jusqu'au cou. Il remarque même que les petits poils de la jeune femme se hérissent sur le haut de sa poitrine. Une poitrine qu'il trouve d'ailleurs plutôt généreuse. A moins que ce soit un Wonderbra caché là-dessous... La femme se racle la gorge et se couvre la poitrine de son châle en soie Longchamps.

« Il fait un peu froid dehors », fait-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.

Regina pousse un soupir, blasée.

« Oui. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu...vous êtes? », sourit le jeune homme.

Bien qu'il soit plutôt séduisant, Regina reste froide : « Vous êtes nouveau dans la région? »

« Non, du tout. Ma famille réside à Storybrooke depuis plusieurs générations mais je suis celui qui tient le moins en place sans nul doute. Voyager est ma passion. »

Regina se contente d'acquiescer, lui montrant d'une manière polie qu'elle n'a que faire de son récit.

« Plutôt par moto, poursuit le jeune homme. Mais je sais naviguer aussi, mon père me prête souvent son voilier. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je… »

Regina est coupée court par des cris. A sa gauche, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns en tenue de motarde grimpe quatre à quatre les marches.

« Killian! »

La maire profite de ce court instant de répit pour s'éclipser dans le bureau. Le silence règne, le bureau est encore fermé au public. Elle se faufile aussitôt dans son bureau personnel. A peine est-elle rentrée qu'elle se sent apaisée. Tout comme chez elle, les murs sont blanc et noir, en référence à sa vision de la vie. En voyant Regina, Aurore se lève d'un des fauteuils disposés à l'entrée et se dirige vers elle en tendant la main, que la maire serre aussitôt, tout en baissant la tête d'une manière presque religieuse .

« Bonjour Aurore! »

« Bonjour Madame le Maire…Allez-vous mieux? »

« Je ne serais pas ici si je me portais mal », ironise la brune en ajoutant un petit rire sarcastique.

Pendant que Regina range son bureau et analyse les derniers dossiers arrivés, Aurore lui débite toutes les informations qu'elle a loupé à l'hôpital : «...il souhaiterait donc vous voir absolument, je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans deux jours car ce n'est pas un dossier urgent. (elle consulte son mémo). Le Conseil Municipal souhaite se réunir à propos de la nouvelle aire de jeu dont vous aviez promis la construction dans votre programme. »

« Jeudi prochain », fait brièvement Regina en feuilletant les dossiers avant de lever le nez de ceux-ci : « Quoi d'autre, Aurore? »

« Rumplestinskin, il va passer. Les travaux devant sa boutique… »

« Nous lui avons déjà dit qu'il était impossible de ne pas effectuer les travaux devant sa boutique. Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Il viendra tout de même vous voir. »

« Je l'accueillerai comme il se doit. »

Aurore sourit puis se racle la gorge avant de tourner les talons et d'avancer vers la sortie.

« Marianne n'est pas là? », questionne Regina en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, ses parfaites jambes galbées croisées élégamment, et un bras posé sur le bureau. Dans sa main, elle tient un stylo dont elle rentre et ressort la mine d'un clic stressant. Son regard froid se pose sur Aurore qui frissonne.

« Marianne...elle est malade. J'ai reçu son arrêt maladie aujourd'hui. »

« Étrange…" souffle Regina, « Marianne n'est jamais malade. »

Droite comme un "i", Aurore se demande si elle peut disposer. Une fois que sa patronne a fait un signe de l'index pour qu'elle parte, la jeune femme retourne d'un pas, se voulant ni trop lent ni trop pressé, dans son propre bureau pour ouvrir au public.

Enfin seule, Regina souffle et renverse la tête en arrière, fermant les paupières. Elle essaye de respirer doucement mais ses poumons lui font toujours mal. Avec les examens qu'elle doit passer à l'hôpital, il lui est impossible de se concentrer sur tous ces dossiers. D'un geste, elle les repousse. A la place, elle met son ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Comme il est seulement en veille, un clic sur la touche entrée suffit à l'allumer. Regina consulte sa boite mail : deux pubs et un mail de sa mère.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Garde_

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015***** (09:02)_

_Bonjour,_

_Ce week-end, je peux garder Henry. Comme j'ai du temps libre, je l'emmènerai au bord de mer pour qu'il s'aère l'esprit. Ensuite, nous irons dans les rues pour réclamer des bonbons comme c'est Halloween._

_Cora Mills."_

Regina doit relire trois fois le mail avant de réaliser que sa mère en est bien l'émettrice. Premièrement, sa mère lui propose de garder Henry, _de son propre chef_. Deuxièmement, et certainement le plus troublant, elle se préoccupe de son petit-fils. Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme imagine toutes les machinations les plus cruelles que sa mère peut imaginer. Malheureusement, elle n'en voit aucune. Il n'y a aucune raison plausible pour que sa mère veuille la manipuler. _Mais sa mère n'a jamais fait preuve de gentillesse_. Simple acte de bonté ou malveillance cachée? Elle réfléchit longuement. Un deuxième mail arrive entre temps.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Garde_

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 (09:15)_

_Bonjour,_

_Préviens-moi quand même avant midi, s'il te plait._

_Cora Mills."_

Regina a trouvé un troisièmement. Jamais sa mère ne dit de formules de politesse_ sans raisons._ Cela dit, Cora n'a jamais vu sa fille si mal en point. Peut-être que la voir souffrante lui a rendu son coeur. Après tout, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

_"De Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Garde d'Henry week-end du 31 Octobre._

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015* (09:18)_

_Bonjour,_

_Ce serait parfait si tu t'occupais d'Henry ce week-end car je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme et j'aimerais me reposer. Merci._

_Cet après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital vers 14 heures. Si tu pouvais aller chercher Henry à la sortie de ses cours privés, ce serait vraiment bien car je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais examinée. Je pense que les examens vont durer longtemps._

_Réponds-moi rapidement,_

_Regina."_

Un coup de fil et une visite d'Aurore plus tard, la réponse arrive.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : __Garde d'Henry week-end du 31 Octobre._

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 (09:15)_

_Je passerai chercher Henry à sa sortie de l'école. Mary-Margaret Blanchard devrait être prévenue car cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne vas pas chercher ton fils. _

_Je te ramène Henry Lundi après ses cours. _

_Repose-toi,_

_Cora Mills."_

Un frisson remonte l'échine de la brune qui se raidit sur sa chaise. Sa mère ne lui demande même pas de lui donner des nouvelles des examens, elle ne parle que _d'Henry._ Pendant quelques secondes un doute persiste puis ses doigts reviennent au clavier pour rédiger quelques mots :

_"De Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : __Garde d'Henry week-end du 31 Octobre._

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015* (09:45)_

_Merci._

_Regina."_

Une bonne partie de la matinée, Regina tue le temps à passer des coups de fils, envoyer des mails urgents et fumer quelques cigarettes. Vers midi, on toque à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, Madame Mills, on vous demande. »

« Oui? »

« Mr Gold... »

Poussant un soupir, la maire se pince l'arrête du nez. Mr Gold, le propriétaire de la boutique Rumplestinskin, est un commerçant formidable ; ce qu'il vend rend bien des cœurs heureux, mais sa personne….insupportable, arrogante, effrayante. Elle abhorre cet être autant qu'Henry l'apprécie.

Le son d'une canne qui martèle à tempo régulier le plancher annonce l'arrivée du propriétaire. De longs cheveux grisonnants aux épaules, un nez droit et fin, il fut sans doute bel homme ; mais ses lèvres fines et les rides qui plissent sur son front trahissent un lourd passé plein de soucis et d'inquiétudes. Regina n'en sait que peu de cet homme qui n'est pas originaire de Storybrooke. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait même pas d'où il était vient.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Regina Mills », insiste-t-il en appuyant sur l'identité.

La jeune femme acquiesce, se lève de sa chaise pour serrer la main puis tout deux, ils s'assoient sur les confortables fauteuils. Sur la table basse, Aurore a déposé deux tasses de thé dont l'odeur citronné embaume déjà la pièce.

« Bonjour, M. Gold. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir. »

« Et c'est un plaisir d'être accueilli. J'étais en voyage à New York ces derniers temps pour un prix littéraire. »

« Avec mon fils, Henry, nous sommes passés à votre librairie il y a environ une semaine… »

« Oui, mon employé me l'a dit. Je connais Henry, un brave garçon ; son livre était un très bon choix. »

Regina sourit et l'invite d'un geste à prendre sa tasse de thé.

« Il y est accro, je dois lui lire une histoire tous les jours. »

D'une manière théâtrale, M. Gold prend la tasse et croise les jambes avant de siroter doucement.

« Lire des contes est bon à tout âge. Ainsi, vous passez du temps avec votre enfant et vous partager un moment avec lui. Les contes sont courts pour que l'attention ne soit pas détournée et la conclusion permet à l'enfant de réfléchir. »

« C'est vrai qu'Henry me pose souvent des questions. Je pense aussi que les contes sont bénéfiques pour leur évolution, pour qu'ils mûrissent dans de bonnes conditions. »

M. Gold acquiesce puis pose sa tasse.

« Mademoiselle Mills, je vais aller droit au but. Je suis ici pour les travaux devant mon commerce. Ma boutique est déjà peu accessible, si les travaux public sèment la zizanie devant en faisant du bruit et en détruisant le trottoir, je risque de perdre toute ma clientèle. »

« Je comprends votre désarroi ; mais vous devez comprendre que ces travaux sont nécessaires. »

Les jambes de M. Gold se décroisent et il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

« Regina… »

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme tressaillit. Elle ne connait que trop bien la boutique Rumplestinskin pour y avoir aussi vadrouillé entre les rayons, et ceci bien avant son fils. M. Gold, à l'âge indéterminable, connait très bien sa famille. On raconte même qu'il a fait la cour à sa mère. Elle, Regina Mills, n'est donc que l'éternelle enfant, aux yeux de l'homme, qui dévore des milliers de pages par jour.

Le vieil homme se redresse en se soutenant à l'accoudoir puis poursuit : «Regina, je vous connais depuis toute petite et je sais quelle éducation vous avez eue. Vous pensez souvent faire le bien alors que vous répandez le mal. Vous et moi, nous savons très bien qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire les travaux, juste devant ma boutique. Le trottoir est lisse, sans trous, pavé. Cela concerne ce que je vous ai dit à l'élection, n'est-ce pas? »

Au fond, Regina est déstabilisée par les mots de M. Gold, comme d'habitude. Ces paroles se jettent sur elle, s'accrochant à son coeur, le pinçant et suçotant le sang à la source.

« Non. Il est vrai que je dirige cette ville un peu comme un royaume. C'est mon caractère », convient-elle en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite. «Mais ma décision est sans appel, ce trottoir sera refait et votre boutique fermée le temps des travaux. »

« Mais je ne peux pas fermer alors que Noël arrive et que cette période correspond aux plus grosses ventes. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, la maire hausse les épaules et se leve en l'invitant à partir : « C'est bien dommage. Je vous invite donc à monter un bric-à-brac sous la neige pour continuer à vendre. »

Gardant son visage impassible, M. Gold se lève pour lui serrer la main. Au dernier moment, il rapproche son visage du sien.

« Méfiez-vous, on pourrait bien vous vouloir du mal un jour. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête », siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

La brune émet un petit rire puis ouvre la porte de son office : « Je vous souhaite bon courage, M. Gold. Au revoir et bonne journée! »

Appuyé sur sa canne, le vieil homme se traîne jusqu'à la sortie en ruminant. Alors qu'il passe devant elle, Regina entend quelques bribes de mots « sorcière», « pense contrôler », « maudite », « lui arriver malheur ». Elle lève les yeux au ciel en repensant à sa mère qui, dans sa jeunesse, lui a souvent répété que M. Gold est un vieillard un peu gaga, ridiculement superstitieux.

Quand il claque la porte de la mairie, Aurore se tourne vers sa patronne, un sourcil arqué en signe d'incompréhension. Souvent, les personnes sortent du bureau de Regina le sourire aux lèvres, mais là, c'est une première. Le vieillard qui tient la boutique Rumplestinskin a l'air sérieusement remonté. A son passage, un courant d'air froid parcourt toute la pièce.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué!? », s'exclame Aurore en se tournant vers la maire, qui est appuyée de manière nonchalante sur la porte, ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre où on peut apercevoir M. Gold foncer dans sa voiture, l'air furieux.

« Il n'est pas d'accord pour les travaux, explique brièvement Regina. Seulement je ne peux me permettre de les repousser à cause d'un refus. »

Aurore rejette quelques mèches sur son front et hocha la tête, bien qu'elle est persuadée que la langue de sa patronne a sûrement dépassé les limites avec ce pauvre homme. Regina est la reine pour se gausser d'autrui.

« Je vais y aller, Aurore. Cet après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital, je crois avoir oublié un dossier chez moi. », l'informe Regina.

Tout en tapant sur l'ordinateur, son employée acquiesce. La maire apprécie beaucoup la jeune fille. En tout cas, sans Marianne, avec laquelle elle se comporte comme une adolescente moitié hystérique. Cette jolie fille travaille depuis bientôt six mois dans la mairie et son travail la satisfait. Aucune erreur, aucune faute d'orthographe, un travail soigné. Aurore s'applique dans tout ce qu'elle fait, toujours obéissante et calme.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte, Regina entend un petit «bon courage, Madame Mills. ». La jeune femme ne répond pas et rejoint sa voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle est garée devant sa maison. Il n'est que midi mais elle veut arriver l'esprit serein à l'hôpital. Un tour dans sa garde-robe et son tailleur bleu marine se change en un jean foncé True Religion, haut marin à col bateau à rayures avec un blazer foncé Alexander Mc Queen. L'ensemble l'affine déjà mais elle ajoute tout de même ses nouvelles Louboutins argotik bordeaux. Parée pour...aller à l'hôpital, la jeune femme s'installe devant la télévision. La tête lui tourne un peu mais son ventre ne lui donne aucun signe de faim. Elle se contente donc d'avaler un yaourt et un chausson aux pommes qu'elle régurgite aussitôt. Un peu paniquée, Regina décide de se rendre plus tôt à l'hôpital.

Treize heures trente. Jamais elle n'est arrivée autant à l'avance à un rendez-vous. Son portable affiche un message qu'elle ouvre aussitôt.

**-Je suis avec Mamie Cora, nous allons au bord de mer :), Henry.-**

Regina répond seulement "**okay**" puis appuie sur la touche retour. Sur l'écran principal, une photo d'elle et d'Henry est visible, ses joues sont plus rondes avec de petites rougeurs dessus. La jeune femme dépose un baiser sur son nez, et le petit garçon sourit. Le cliché a été fait un an et demi auparavant.

Avec son pouce, elle clique sur le menu principal puis la bibliothèque d'images avant de faire défiler l'album dédié à Henry. Ses yeux se figent sur une photo en particulier : celle d'un bébé, enveloppé dans une couverture épaisse blanche. On aurait dit un ange. Henry venait d'être adopté à trois semaines, et Regina l'avait pris en photo lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Encore maintenant, elle se demande quel monstre a pu abandonner ce petit ange. Même si elle ne connait pas cette personne, Regina la hait de tout son cœur et si cette femme se pointe un jour dans sa vie, _elle la détruirait sans aucuns remords._ Cette femme regretterait même d'avoir été mise au monde. Infertile, avoir un enfant est impossible pour elle ; et si elle avait eu son propre bébé, jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné. _Comme Henry._

Toujours dans la voiture, garée juste devant le bâtiment hospitalier, elle plonge sa main dans son sac cabas Chanel gris métallique qui lui sert de fourre-tout et en sort ses fétiches Gauloises. Elle en prend une du paquet et la coince entre ses lèvres. Mais, même après avoir vidé son sac sur le siège passager, le briquet est introuvable. Agacé, elle frappe son volant en jurant. Son poing appuie malencontreusement le klaxon fait sursauter une petite mamie qui traverse un passage piéton à deux mètres d'elle. Regina ouvre la porte en lançant un "Pardon, excusez-moi, madame!" puis la claque derrière elle, en replaçant la cigarette. Voyant un groupe de personnes à l'entrée de l'hôpital, elle marche rapidement, sans courir, vers elles dans l'espoir de leur demander un briquet. Les joues rosées, elle arrive légèrement essoufflée devant le groupe.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien? »

Respirant bruyamment, elle acquiesce et reconnait le bonhomme au nez bosselé qui l'avait conduite jusqu'au bureau du docteur. L'homme est beaucoup plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, frôlant les deux mètres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vu, ses joues pendent.

« Je vois qu'on fait des efforts, ironise une voix non loin. Vous fumez des cigarettes éteintes à présent. »

Regina tourne la tête et reconnait le Docteur Swan avec ses stylos parfaitement rangés, rouge vert et noir. Un petit sourire échangé, elle cherche une excuse : « Justement, je cherchais un briquet. »

« Tenez, fait l'homme au nez bosselé en tendant un briquet. Je suis Anton, enchanté! Vous avez sûrement déjà vu mon jumeau, Minus. »

En entendant ce prénom, Regina est à deux doigts de glousser. Minus, quel nom! Elle lui prend le briquet en le remerciant à voix basse sous le regard tueur de la blonde. Sitôt allumée, les volutes de fumées s'élèvent dans l'air.

« Nous nous voyons tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Mills »

Regina acquiesce et lui décoche un sourire qui n'a aucune réponse en retour. Elle ne s'éternise pas longtemps, Anton a la parlotte facile mais sa conversation devient lassante. Après avoir jeté sa cigarette à terre, elle passe les portes de l'hôpital. C'est étrange d'être du côté des visiteurs quand on a été de l'autre côté avec les sirènes de camion et les chariots qui inondent le couloir. Elle se présente à l'accueil où on lui indique le service dans lequel travaille le Docteur Swan.

Sans même réfléchir, la brune se dirige vers les ascenseurs et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez patiente, jeune fille », ironise un vieux monsieur, à l'accent italien, assis dans une chaise roulante, amusé.

« Certaines personnes n'ont pas le temps, voyez-vous! », siffle Regina entre ses dents.

Le vieil homme rit : « Jeune, je disais la même chose. Nous pensons ne plus avoir le temps et puis, un jour, on se rend compte que le temps nous file entre les doigts. Moi, il ne me reste que deux semaines. Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps et pourtant, le temps avant ma mort me semble plus long que ma vie entière. »

Gênée, la jeune femme passe une mèche derrière son oreille droite et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Oh, je n'en ai que faire de la pitié! Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis résolu à mourir. »

« Vous… »

« Cancer du colon. Généralisé. »

« Je suis… »

« Désolée, je sais. Tout le monde est désolé quand vous allez mourir. »

« Vous êtes? », demande Regina, en croisant les bras.

« Gepetto. », l'informe le vieillard en s'avancant. «A qui ai-je l'honneur? »

« Regina, Regina Mills. »

Le vieillard sourit et baisse religieusement la tête : «Madame le Maire, enchanté! »

Face à ses présentations, Regina sourit. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et ils s'engouffrent dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui amène Madame le Maire à l'hôpital? », demande le vieillard puis il se tourne vers les boutons chiffrés correspondant aux étages. «Quel étage? »

« Étage 4, je viens voir un proche »

« Étage 4...ça doit être sérieux… », souffle le vieillard en appuyant sur la touche 3 et 4.

Regina se racle la gorge et coupe court à la conversation. Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle et ce n'est pas un homme en phase...la jeune femme tousse et se tourne vers l'homme.

« Attendez, vous êtes en phase terminale et vous vous promenez dehors comme si tout allait bien, avec l'œil vif et la mine fraîche? », crache Regina.

L'homme ouvre de grands yeux globuleux. Derrière lui, la porte est ouverte et une vieille femme le tire de l'ascenseur en s'écriant :« Pinocchio! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de voler le fauteuil de ton ami Gepetto! Tu n'as pas honte de voler un mourant. Et puis, cesse de mentir aux autres patients... »

La jeune femme voit le visage du dit Pinocchio devenir rouge sang et se muer en une grimace, le vieillard se gratte le nez en chuchotant quelques mots d'excuses à l'encontre de la brune. La porte se referme sur le couple en train de se disputer ; au dernier moment, quelqu'un entre dans l'ascenseur.

« Encore vous! », piaillent en chœur Emma Swan et Regina Mills.

Toutes deux lèvent en même temps les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner le dos. A l'étage quatre, l'ascenseur s'ouvre de nouveau. Les deux femmes se précipitent en même temps dehors, se percutant légèrement. Sans un regard, Regina part s'asseoir sur le banc non loin du bureau comme la veille. Emma, elle, s'était sentie mal à l'aise dans l'ascenseur ; elle aurait voulu s'excuser de l'avoir poussée mais les mots ne lui étaient pas venus. La situation est bien trop étrange.

Le temps d'attendre son rendez-vous, Regina feuillette quelques notes sur un dossier que lui avait donné Aurore. A côté d'elle, une femme a assise sa petite fille, un joli bout de chou au bouclettes rousses avec des lunettes aux montures rouges, sur ses genoux ; la petite est reliée par des sondes respiratoires et une bonbonne d'oxygène. A côté, un garçon d'à peine cinq ans, le crâne rasé et une malformation étrange en haut du front écoute attentivement la femme qui devait être leur mère. Celle-ci, qui, malgré les rides précoces et les cheveux blancs, est sûrement jeune, à peine plus âgée que Regina.

_"Il était une fois une jolie petite fille de village qui aimait s'habiller de vêtements rouges. De tout le village, et peut-être même du pays entier, c'était la plus jolie qu'il eût été permis de voir. Toute sa famille l'adorait, sa mère l'adorait, et sa mère-grand l'aimait plus encore. Un jour, cette bonne femme, qui savait coudre, reçut de beaux tissus rouges d'une femme. Elle décida alors de lui faire un petit chaperon rouge. Quand la petit se vêtit de son chaperon, tout le monde était conquis par sa beauté. Quand elle passait dans le village, chacun s'écriait : "Ô voici le petit chaperon Rouge!"tant elle était belle. On convint alors de la surnommer le petit chaperon rouge en référence à cette tenue qui lui allait à merveille._

_Un jour, sa mère qui avait ouïe-dire que sa propre mère vivant à l'autre bout de la forêt était malade, avait cuit et fait des galettes, appela sa fille, le Petit Chaperon Rouge et lui dit ceci :_  
_"Ma fille, je veux que tu ailles de l'autre côté de la forêt,au foyer de mère-grand pour voir comme elle se porte, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade. Ce matin, j'ai cuit des des galettes. Portes-lui en une ainsi que ce petit pot de beurre et de la confiture de fraises pour accompagner."_  
_Comme elle était une petite fille obéissante, le petit chaperon rouge acquiesça et partit aussitôt pour le foyer de sa grand-mère qu'elle espérait rejoindre avant le coucher du soleil. La maison de sa grand-mère se trouvait dans un autre village à l'autre bout de la forêt dense. Alors qu'elle se frayait chemin à travers les arbres serrés et menaçants de la forêt, elle fit la rencontre d'un loup, affamé. _

_"Comment t'appelles-tu, ma douce enfant?"_

_"Le petit chaperon rouge", lui répondit naïvement la petite. _

_Le loup, tout mesquin qu'il était, se lécha les babines e la voyant, crevant d'envie de la dévorer mais le bruit d'une hache frappant le bois lui rappela la présence de bûcherons dans la forêt. La meilleure solution était d'éloigner la jeune enfant des bûcherons. Il lui demanda alors son chemin; le petit chaperon rouge, qui, comme toutes les petites filles de son âge ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas confiance aux Loups, lui répondit :_  
_"Ma mère-grand est souffrante, je lui rends donc visite pour lui amener une galette avec un petit pot de beurre et de la confiture confectionnés par ma grand-mère."_  
_-" Où habite-t-elle ?" l'interrogea le loup._  
_-" Loin, très loin! A l'opposé de mon village, de l'autre côté de la forêt" , renseigna le petit chaperon rouge, " plus loin que le moulin que vous voyez là-bas, à la première maison du village."_  
_-" Ah oui!" , fit le loup en plissant les yeux pour voir ce que le petit chaperon rouge désigné. L'endroit paraissait éloigné des bûcherons, il pourrait ainsi commettre son méfait en secret et faire de deux pierres un coup en dévorant petite fille et grand mère._

_Il poursuivit : " je veux y aller voir aussi; mais je prends un autre chemin , et toi tu vas par-là. C'est une course pour voir qui arrivera le premier."_

_A ces mots, le loup se précipita sur le chemin qu'il savait le plus court, et la petite fille s'en alla par l'autre chemin. En route, tandis que le Loup courrait vers le logis de mère-grand, elle cueillit des fleurs pour en faire des bouquets, courut après des papillons, elle remplit son panier de provisions avec des champignons et des fruits qu'elle rencontra en chemin. _

_Le loup, essouflé comme il avait fui à toutes jambes, arriva rapidement à la maison de la mère-grand du petit chaperon rouge. Il toqua à la porte. _

_Toc, toc._

_Souffrante, la grand-mère s'éveilla quand elle entendit cogner. _

_"Qui est là ?"_  
_Le loup s'éclaircit la voix et imita la voix de la petite fille de la mère-grand" C'est votre fille, le petit chaperon rouge ; je vous apporte une galette, un petit pot de beurre et de la confiture."_

_La mère-grand ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit, trop terrassée par la maladie, lui cria :_  
_"Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra."_

_Le loup tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, il se précipita dans la chambre d'où provenait la voix de la vieille femme, et voyant celle-ci dans son lit, il se jeta dessus pour la dévorer ; il était affamé par trois jours de diète. Ensuite, il ferma la porte d'entrée, et se coucha dans le lit de la mère-grand, en revêtant les habits de celle-ci. Il avait encore un petit creux, et pour son second repas, il attendit le petit chaperon rouge. La fille arriva peu de temps après et elle cogna à la porte. _

_Toc, toc._

_Le loup imita la voix de la grand-mère, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'il avait frappé. _

_"Qui est là ?"._

_Le petit chaperon rouge entendit alors la voix grave, et non chevrotante, du loup, la peur s'empara d'elle d'abord, mais la rationalité le rattrapa -en tout cas, à ce qu'elle croyait -, et elle se dit que c'était la maladie de sa grand-mère, un rhume certainement. De ce fait, elle lui répondit :_  
_-"C'est votre fille, le petit chaperon rouge __ ; je vous apporte une galette, un petit pot de beurre et de la confiture.__"_

_En imitant la vieille femme, le loup lui cria, en adoucissant un peu sa voix :_  
_-"Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra."_

_Le petit chaperon rouge tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit. En entendant le petit chaperon rouge entrait sur la pointe des pieds, le loup se cacha sous les draps :_  
_"Mets la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi."_

_Le petit chaperon rouge s'exécute et une fois déshabillée, elle se glisse dans le lit. La peau de sa grand-mère est chaude, et ses poils longs comme de la fourrure. Surpris, le petit chaperon rouge se dit que la maladie a bien atteint sa grand-mère physiquement. Elle soulève la couverture et voit à quel point le changement est important. _

_Elle s'écria alors :_  
_"Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grands bras !"_  
_" C'est pour mieux t'embrasser ma fille."_  
_" Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grandes jambes !"_  
_-" C'est pour mieux courir mon enfant."_  
_-" Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grandes oreilles !"_  
_-" C'est pour mieux t'écouter mon enfant."_  
_-" Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grands yeux !"_  
_-" C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant."_  
_-" Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grandes dents !"_  
_-" C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant."_

_Et en disant ces mots, le méchant loup se jeta sur le petit chaperon rouge qu'il avala d'un trait._

'Le Loup, c'est comme la maladie, songe Regina. Il dévore tout le monde, même les plus petits (son regard s'attarde sur la fillette qui devait avoir l'âge d'Henry). Parfois, il trompe même les plus sages.'

La jeune femme remarque le malaise de la mère. Malheureusement, le petit chaperon rouge était bien dévoré à la fin du récit.

« J'ai entendu dire, dans d'autres versions qu'un chasseur passa un jour près de la maison de mère-grand et vit l'énorme ventre du loup et le loup dans le lit. Il entre dans la maison et découpe alors le ventre du loup endormi et en sort le petit chaperon rouge et sa grand-mère. A la place, il met des cailloux. En se réveillant, le loup est terrorisé, il fuit à travers bois et finit noyé dans une rivière. »

La mère sourit à Regina : « Vous vous y connaissez à ce que je vois! »

« Mon enfant aussi aime les contes de Perrault »

« Mais, c'est pas vrai! Le loup, il ne pouvait pas avoir le petit chaperon rouge dans le ventre! », s'écrie le petit d'une voix geignarde.

Regina ouvre la bouche mais n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entend une voix plate l'interpeller: « Mademoiselle Mills? » C'est l'assistante du Docteur Swan.

Les portes du bureau à peine passées, ses yeux croisent aussitôt ceux de la blonde qui baisse la tête vers son écran. Une petite lampe de chevet est allumée sur le plan de travail du bureau. Il faut dire que les nuages sont bas et la pluie ne cesse de tomber. Même si sa montre affiche quatorze heures trente-trois, Regina a l'impression que la nuit va bientôt tomber. Jabberwocky - la jeune femme venait de lire son identité sur le badge de l'assistante-, lui emboîte le pas et allume la lumière en entrant puis éteint la lampe de chevet en balbutiant quelques mots à la blonde, l'air agacé. D'un signe, le médecin l'invite à s'asseoir pendant que l'assistante s'affaire de l'autre côté de la salle sur un plan de travail.

« Docteur Swan. »

« Mademoiselle Mills? »

Regina sourit. A force de corriger, elle est parvenue à rectifier cette erreur. Même si elle est veuve, son seul désir est d'être appelée Mademoiselle Mills. Du moins quand ça l'arrangeait. Et pour oublier qu'elle avait été mariée. Pour oublier Leopold. Pour oublier qu'à son âge, avec le métier qu'elle exerce, il allait devenir difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et encore de tomber amoureuse quand on a un passé comme le sien.

La brune s'assied sur la chaise. Sans s'encombrer des présentations, Emma prend ses feuilles avec les analyses de la veille et attaque dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai étudié de plus près vos résultats et prit de la distance par rapport à que vous avez vécu et ce que j'ai sous les yeux. J'aimerais vous faire passer à nouveau une prise de sang pour commencer et dans tous les cas, quelque soit le résultat; je vous confierai ensuite à mon assistante, Jabberwocky...pour vous préparer à un scanner des poumons.»

« Un scanner est-il vraiment nécessaire? »

Le médecin pose ses coudes sur la table et croise ses mains.

« Hélas, je crois bien que la réponse est affirmative », affirme le Docteur Swan en levant le menton. Son air est anxieux, elle prend un crayon et le mordille, anxieuse.

« Je vous injecterai un produit de contraste, nous pourrons voir les moindres détails aux rayons X. », fait brièvement Jabberwocky d'une voix rude. «Je vais mettre un cathéter dans une de vos veines, la plus visible, et vous injecterai le produit.»

Voyant la brune blanchir, Emma se lève brusquement et se racle la gorge.

« Je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Mills comprenne exactement le jargon médical. Jabberwocky, pouvez-vous prévenir le Docteur Lindelof en cardiologie que je voudrais qu'une de mes patientes ait un scanner immédiatement? Dites-lui qu'en échange, je l'accompagnerai pour l'AMHS. Il comprendra. »

« En quoi consiste cette préparation? », questionne Regina, irritée d'être ignorée.

Jabberwocky sort en coup de vent de la pièce pendant le docteur lui explique :

« Vous allez être perfusée pour un scanner. »

Regina frissonne.

« Voici une ordonnance pour cet examen, annonce Emma en tendant une feuille. Assurez-vous de bien avoir votre carte d'assuré social. Signalez toutes allergies à mon collègue, c'est très important, Mademoiselle Swan. D'ailleurs, avez-vous mangé? »

« Non.»

« C'est mieux.», déclare Emma en tapotant son crayon de papier sur sa lèvre puis elle note quelques mots sur un papier et relève la tête : « C'est ...disons... habituel?»

« Non, d'habitude, je mange puis je vais courir au Parc mais...»

« Mais vous ne courez plus non plus...», achève le docteur Swan, en griffonnant de plus belle.

« Non. »

« Avant, vous prendrez ce comprimé que je vous donne. Vous serez plus apaisée.»

L'esprit du Docteur Swan semble très perturbé, son visage exprime l'incompréhension. Cet air anxieux fait grandir en Regina de l'angoisse aussi. Mauvaises augures.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Mills », conclut Emma après avoir pris des notes, « Mon collègue en radiologie va vous recevoir. En sortant de l'ascenseur, au cinquième étage, vous tournez à droite et la salle d'attente sera à la deuxième porte à gauche. Annoncez-vous d'abord puis attendez. »

« Devrais-je attendre longtemps? », questionne Regina, son visage affiche un rictus.

Emma Swan l'attend déjà à la porte, elle souffle :« L'attente est assez longue, en effet. »Puis d'un geste, elle l'invite à sortir, sa main droite tendue. Regina secoue la tête, affirmative, puis s'avance et serre la main, légèrement surprise par ce contact. En sortant, Regina ferme rapidement la porte sans un regard vers le docteur. Cet examen des poumons lui travaille l'esprit._ Pourquoi? _Son corps est en train de dysfonctionner et elle ne sait même pas quelle en est la cause. Ce souci l'agace. En plus, elle a oublié la tarte aux pommes. Croquante, dorée à point, parfaite. Rien que pour Emma Swan._ Oups, Docteur Swan._ Son acte la trouble elle-même car jamais elle ne fait preuve de...gentillesse? bonté? sympathie? Même les mots lui manquaient dans le monde des Gentils.

Après un petit sms à Henry et un petit tour d'ascenseur, Regina trouve rapidement la salle d'attente dans laquelle elle attend une bonne trentaine de minutes. Dehors, il pleut des cordes. Regina observe l'averse. Ce temps est déprimant. Il manquerait plus qu'on lui annonce qu'elle a un cancer et ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. La jeune femme roule des yeux et se masse entre les sourcils du bout des doigts.

« Mademoiselle Mills », l'interpelle une homme au bout d'une quarantaine minutes de longue attente dans une salle exiguë bondée, assise à côté d'un adolescent boutonneux jouant à Candy Crush avec le son levé. «Je suis le docteur Lindelof, spécialiste en radiologie.»

Regina se lève et le suit dans le couloir, une oreille attentive à son monologue : «Je vais vous montrer les vestiaires. Une femme vous indiquera les vêtements que vous devrez enlever. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura personne à l'intérieur, vous serez seule. Il est aussi conseillé de prendre ses précautions...d'aller aux toilettes. L'examen peut-être extrêmement stressant pour les personnes qui craignent les piqûres. Jabberwocky, l'assistante du Docteur Swan m'a parlé de votre phobie. Je dois être tenu au courant de ce genre de choses ou de tout type d'allergie. Cela restera dans votre dossier médical. »

Puis il s'arrête brusquement devant une porte et se tourne vers la jeune femme en la désignant : « Les vestiaires. »

« Merci. », fait Regina en le gratifiant d'un sourire forcé.

« A tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Mills. »

Comme indiqué, à l'intérieur de la pièce, Regina se déshabille puis une infirmière vient la chercher et l'assoit sur une chaise. Avec surprise, elle aperçoit Jabberwocky. Elle la regarde, un sourcil arqué :« Pourqu...»

« Le Docteur Swan est en pause, elle m'a dit que ce serait moi qui vous piquerait. Le docteur Lindelof est au courant. »

« D'accord. »

Regina sourit intérieurement, elle préfère avoir à faire à Jabberwocky. Cette femme, aussi désagréable soit-elle, l'a déjà piquée et elle n'a senti aucune douleur. Elle ferme les yeux et s'installe sur un siège, silencieuse et anxieuse. L'opération ne dure que quelques minutes, sans douleurs. Seule une sensation désagréable dans le bras. Tout en lui faisant des recommandations, Jabberwocky la conduit dans une pièce où la brune s'allonge sur une couchette.

Le liquide qui s'infiltre en elle la refroidit et la réchauffe à la fois. Son cerveau semble anesthésié. Elle ne pense plus. Elle ne ressent plus rien. Sans doute est-ce le comprimé qu'on lui a donné une heure auparavant... Les yeux grands ouverts, elle voit le plafond bouger puis la table se déplace à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

A l'intérieur, Regina ferme les yeux. Des images défilent. Leopold dans ses derniers jours de vie, notamment. Il était sans doute passé lui aussi dans cet anneau. Un courant électrique parait lui remonter l'échine.

« Ne respirez plus, s'il vous plait. »

La jeune femme ouvre à nouveau les yeux à nouveau et s'exécute.

« Vous pouvez respirer à nouveau. »

'Leopold, comment as-tu pu t'accrocher à la vie alors que j'étais absente tout ce temps-là?', songe Regina.

Jamais elle n'a exprimé une once de sentiment envers son mari et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle se retrouve également seule dans ce centre hospitalier, les remords la dévorent.

De longues minutes.

De très longues minutes.

Lentement, la table se déplace et Regina aperçoit le plafond de la salle. Une fois sortie, Jabberwocky lui demande de ses nouvelles puis lui enlève la perfusion. Moitié groggy, Regina répond automatiquement, tel un pantin. Puis elle se rhabille tout en pensant à la tarte aux pommes du docteur Swan et à la manière dont elle pourrait lui donner à l'avenir.

De l'autre côté, le Docteur Lindelof a appelé en urgence le Docteur Swan. Et à l'instant où Regina pense à la délicieuse tarte aux pommes de l'"Amitié" ; Emma, avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, regarde les images du scanner. La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage.

« Mon dieu... », souffle-t-elle.

* * *

***j'ai recompté les jours et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur. Nous sommes donc le Samedi et non, le Jeudi. Regina travaille le Samedi et a été hospitalisée le Vendredi. Excusez-moi pour cette erreur.**

* * *

_Trois jours, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un chapitre entier de PQNFJD. Trois jours entiers et 24 pages word entières O.O. Je mets vraiment tout mon coeur dans cette fiction! Et je n'ai pas envie de vous écrire n'importe quoi._

_Un petit chapitre où nous sommes de retour avec Regina!_

_Comme d'habitude, cliffhanger à la fin du chapitre._

_Trop cruel ^^_

_C'est plus fort que moi!_

_Maintenant, tout comme Regina, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats des examens!_

_Petit rectangle en bas à droite pour laisser une petite review !_

_Allez, plein de bisous et à dans 15 jours (allez, on croise les doigts)!_

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews! Elles contiennent souvent des informations importantes. Il y a des questions récurrentes, ça ne me gène pas de répéter car j'aime bien papoter avec les lecteurs ^^ (Les reviews sont classées de la plus récente à la plus "vieille" normalement. Pour vous faciliter la lecture des réponses :) )

**Elena V. Kristiansen :** Oui, l'intrigue va vraiment s'installer doucement. L'amour se créé peu à peu et naît de petites intentions. Après, il est intéressant de savoir comment nos deux héroïnes vont se rendre compte de leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre! Merci pour le commentaire!

**mimiagd :** Merci beaucoup! Oui, je passe beaucoup d'heures à faire des recherches, c'est aussi pour cela que mes publications tardent souvent. Je ne peux pas vous écrire n'importe quoi tout de même :/. Sinon, tu as vu juste car c'est précisément sur ce type de relation que je veux travailler.

**Guest du 19 Avril :** Merci pour la petite review. Je me suis dépêchée, je suis tout de même désolée d'être en retard :(.

**Mim :** Merci beaucoup avec une intrigue qui s'installe doucement, j'avais peur de lasser!

**Valensolles :** Alors, pour la radio, justement j'ai demandé! Les gazs de sang peuvent être fait avant parfois apparemment. Bon, j'ai tenté XD Mais maintenant, elle passe les examens! Ca y est! Que vont-ils dévoiler?!

**serpentardecoeur :** Bonjour! Merci pour le commentaire! Ah non, non Emma n'a pas 50 ans. C'est Jabby (oui, nous sommes intimes maintenant avec Jabberwocky). Il me serait impossible de faire une histoire avec une Emma cougar et une jeune Regina ^^!

**Pauline :** Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se baser sur les apparences. Après, c'est une SwanQueen donc on se doute bien que...Et oui, je dirais que c'est presque de l'obsession de la part d'Emma. Cela dit, Regina pense pas mal à Emma aussi...je pense que les deux auront une relation plutôt fusionnelle.

**ZoZen** chapter 3 . Apr 19 : Je dirais que toutes deux sont des femmes à fort caractère. En apparence, bien sûr. Mais je trouve qu'Emma est plus faible que Regina dans un sens. Autant Regina a su se ressaisir vite qu'Emma s'est enfoncée dans la dépression. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)

**Guest** chapter 3 . Apr 19 : Mon contrat, c'est de publier tous les quinze jours ^^ Donc je vous dis "à dans quinze jours". Il ne faut jamais désespérer de publier dans les temps! Merci pour le commentaire!

**Luna Lightwood** chapter 3 . Apr 19 : Encore merci de te voir toujours présente! Ah bah, sa vie est un peu une VDM, c'est clair! Ahlala, Cora! Oui, c'est vrai cette comparaison. Sauf que Cersei aime ses enfants plus que tout ;) Merci pour le commentaire!

**ZoZen :** Je pense que tu as bien cerné le personnage et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton retour sur ce chapitre car j'y ai développé Emma et l'on voit Regina sous un autre angle. Cela me paraissait intéressant :). Merci pour la review!

**Guest **chapter 3 . Apr 19 : Bonjour!Je crois que ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me laisses une review ^^ donc je te remercie! Comme je n'ai pas ton identité, je vais t'appeler Guest-Regina! XD Ce n'était pas prévu à la base mais, en effet, j'ai fait une Emma particulièrement sensible. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Parfois, on écrit, on écrit mais au final, l'histoire s'écrit plus ou moins toute seule. (je crois que l'inconscient prend le dessus aussi -') Bon trêve de philo à deux balles. Oui, Emma est sensible mais notre Regina persistera-t-elle à être un "image"? Concernant Milah et Killian, oui, je trouve que c'est gonflé. Je les trouve limite sans-gêne! Peut-être que Milah est vraiment attristée d'avoir perdue l'amitié d'Emma et a été très maladroite en annonçant sa liaison avec Killian…Quel cou..^* celui-là d'ailleurs...C'était très amusant de les inclure dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs! Déjà, le chapitre 4 et nous ne savons toujours pas ce que Regina a !^^

**Stitch-attitude**: 24 pages tout de même à écrire ;) J'avoue que des chapitres de 10 000 caractères, c'est long XD mais nos deux héroïnes sont tellement bavardes qu'elles me remplissent vite les pages ! Merci vraiment pour cette patience! J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ce message! Bonne lecture!

**Plus de 50 f****ollowers et presque une vingtaine de ****favorers; en trois chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) C'est incroyable!**

**Merci pour votre soutien!**


	5. Nouvelle

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par**

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à OUAT (et les contes de Perrault à Perrault ;) ).**

**Concernant l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Ayant été déjà plagiée, je tiens à rappeler que copier une personne est inutile puisque tout se sait. Même sur internet ;)**

** Betau:** **Naomily-faan**

**Je remercie Belthyiel, infirmière, qui sert de docteur à Regina dans cette fiction en la soignant comme il se doit.**

**Où me joindre? Facebook « Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena** »

**Playlist :**

_« Frozen_ »_-_Within Temptation_

_« Tears of an angel_ »_ _Ryandan_

_« Half Heart_ »_ _One Direction_

_« Don't let me go_ »_ _Raign_

_« Tear Drop_ »_ _Massive Attack_

_« Ana and Christian_ »_ _Danny Elfman_

**14/07/2015**

_Bonjour,_

_Et voici, une nouvelle petite note...une note avec une touche de vacances pour la plupart. J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de la canicule. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs, c'était incroyable. Le soleil brûlait la peau! Bon, n'oubliez pas, il faut boire en grande quantité (en plus, l'eau est bon pour l'organisme) et ne pas sortir quand le soleil est au zénith ! ;) Grosses pensées à ceux qui travaillent dehors et doivent subir le soleil. Ça ne doit pas être facile...vraiment... Sinon, je vous invite toujours sur __mon groupe facebook « Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena_ » _car je peux avoir des imprévus dans les publications et je vous informe via ce réseau social. A la fin de ce chapitre, vous trouverez mes excuses et mes explications pour cette absence. Plein de bisous et bonne lecture!_

_._

_Hello,_

_And here's a little note ... a note with a holiday touch. I hope you are all well and that you have not suffered too much from the heat. It was hot, it was amazing. The sun was burning the skin! Well, remember, you have to drink a lot (in addition, water is good for the body) and not go out when the sun is at its zenith! ;) I think especially of those working outside and should suffer the sun. It should not be easy ... really ..._

_Also, I always invite you on my facebook group__« Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena« __ because I can have problems in time of publications and I inform you via this social network._

_At the end of this chapter you will find my explanations and apologies for my absence._

_Lots of kisses and happy reading!_

**VERSION NON CORRIGEE**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Nouvelle**

**.**

_Samedi 31 Octobre_

**T**oute petite déjà, la jeune Emma Swan avait fait preuve d'une intelligence plus élevée que la normale. Très vite, elle apprit à lire seule. Son côté autodidacte eut cependant un inconvénient : elle s'ennuya rapidement en cours et passait son temps à bavarder. Les enseignants la qualifièrent de turbulente sans pour autant s'intéresser à son cas et découvrir une enfant douée qui n'avait pas sa place dans les cours normaux. Son ascension fut rapide ; elle enchaîna les félicitations et les années, sauta même des classes, pour arriver à la faculté de médecine où elle excella tout autant en tant que major de promo. Sa famille adoptive rêvait qu'elle soit chirurgienne, une sorte de _Cristina Yang_ de l'hôpital de Storybrooke ; mais la jeune adulte choisit une tout autre voie. Vouant une admiration au célèbre René-Théophile-Marie-Hyacinthe Laennec, inventeur de son appareil fétiche, le stéthoscope, la pneumologie lui tendit les bras et elle s'y réfugia. Traiter les pathologies respiratoires était sa vocation. Cela lui rappelait son enfance quand elle auscultait son « frère« asthmatique avec son stéthoscope puis qu'elle avait passé des heures à lire des livres traitant de ce problème.

Si Emma Swan avait opté pour la pneumologie, elle n'en restait pas moins érudit dans tous les domaines. Pendant des heures entières, elle avait lu et appris des livres traitant de l'odonthologie, de la neurologie, de l'immunologie et encore bien d'autres domaines qui n'avaient pas vraiment de relation avec son métier.

Ce jour-là, quand elle voit le résultat du scanner de Regina Mills, Emma Swan n'a pas besoin d'un collègue pour interprêter les résultats. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur les résultats, elle la tend ensuite au docteur Lindelof puis file dans son cabinet. Mais, en passant devant la salle d'attente, la jeune femme se fait repérer par la mairesse qui se précipite vers elle.

« Docteur Swan ! »

Emma fait semblant de ne pas entendre, elle veut poursuivre son chemin ; pourtant, son corps réagit différemment et son pas ralentit.

« Docteur Swan ! »

Sans rien y comprendre, le docteur se retourne _instinctivement._

« Regina Mills. »

Devant elle, la mairesse se fige et tousse. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle hausse les épaules puis place une main sur sa hanche droite. Emma remarque alors que le jean True Religion lui sied à merveille, épousant parfaitement ses formes et ne laissant apparaître aucune rondeur. La mairesse a l'apparence d'un mannequin, en mieux, avec de jolies courbes... Emma secoue la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Avez-vous les résultats de mon scanner ? »

Emma se pince les lèvres. Avoir vu le scanner implique qu'elle a déjà une petite idée sur les résultats.

« Oui.«

« Mon collègue va vous faire passer une radio et nous vous... »

« Si je passe une radio, c'est pour s'assurer d'une chose qui a été découverte en passant le scanner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le coeur du docteur Swan s'emballe, elle déteste mentir.

« Je ne peux pas évaluer les résultats, ce sera un de mes collègues ... »

« Vous n'êtes pas idiote, vous savez quelque chose, Mademoiselle Swan, coupe sèchement Regina. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, vous me cachez quelque chose. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que vous étiez une femme très intelligente, vous savez ce qui m'arrive. »

Emma se racle la gorge sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune : « J'ai quelques questions avant de partir. »

« Allez-y. »

« Avez-vous une fatigue inhabituelle ces derniers temps ? »

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. »

« Dû à des problèmes de respiration, une respiration plutôt sifflante, un mal physique... »

« Un mal physique ? »

« Des douleurs au niveau des muscles, je veux dire. »

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous perdu du poids ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai moins faim. C'est à cause de cela. Je suis trop épuisée pour manger. »

Emma se mord à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous toussez beaucoup. »

« Oui. »

« Non, c'est une affirmation » , rit Emma.

Les deux femmes se sourient puis Regina affiche à nouveau son air grave : « C'est grave ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire que tout va bien, fait la blonde, essayant de ne pas trop l'alarmer. Nous en saurons plus quand les résultats arriveront. D'autres examens suivront sans doute. N'oubliez pas de beaucoup boire pour éliminer le produit à l'intérieur de votre corps, j'espère que mon collègue vous l'a dit. »

Regina acquiesce et la laisse partir, elle avait déjà trop importuner la jeune femme.

Les résultats de la radio tombent également, c'est Lindelof qui les apporte aussitôt au docteur Emma Swan qui discute de règles d'hygiène avec son assistante Jabbewocky. La blonde n'est pas troublée en voyant l'image et la « tache« au milieu.

Une anomalie en plein milieu, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. Sa taille est conséquente.

« Nous allons devoir procéder à une biopsie pour savoir si cette anomalie est de nature cancéreuse ou non. » , suggère le radiologue.

« Oui et connaître le type de cellules pour adapter le traitement si cancer il y a. »

Le docteur Lindelof pointe du doigt la radio. « Les ganglions lymphatiques sont anormalement gros. Nous devons surveiller cela, je suis pour un prélèvement pour en savoir plus.«

Derrière eux, Jabberwocky observe également l'analyse : « Et une fibroscopie pulmonaire?«

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel et lance un regard dédaigneux à l'assistante, comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien qui ne méritait pas de s'exprimer. Emma Swan, en revanche, est plus enthousiaste : « Jabberwocky a raison. En tout cas, dans le cas où un cancer est présent, la fibroscopie nous permettra de détecter l'emplacement du cancer et le stade de celui-ci. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûre que Madame Mills ait un cancer ? » , demande le docteur en arquant un sourcil. « Pourquoi déjà prévoir les examens ? »

Emma Swan frissonne car elle vient de se rendre compte d'une chose ; la jeune femme espérait que sa patiente n'ait rien -en effet, son travail n'est pas de souhaiter la mort- mais au fond d'elle, un mauvais pressentiment s'était installé. Pour le docteur Lindelof, il est certain que l'ange de la mort a encore frappé. Regina Mills va être frappée par un mal.

« Je...je vais prendre rendez-vous avec elle.« , bafouille la jeune femme et rapidement, elle sort de la pièce sous les regards inquiets du docteur Lindelof et de son assistante Jabberwocky.

Tout en marchant dans le dédale de couloirs pour rejoindre la salle d'attente de cardiologie, Emma ressent une sensation, absente depuis des mois ; ses yeux s'embuent de larmes sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, la jeune femme essuie vite ses yeux et invite Regina Mills, assise tranquillement sur un siège, en train de lire le dernier USA Today. Lorsqu'elle voit le docteur Swan, elle se lève et la suit jusqu'à son cabinet médical. Là, elles prennent rendez-vous. Bien que Regina soit tendue, elle n'en laisse rien paraître et ne demande pas d'informations supplémentaires quand le docteur Swan lui parle brièvement des résultats. Il y a comme un sentiment de gène entre les deux femmes.

Une fois le rendez-vous pris, le Jeudi 5 Novembre, elles se saluent sans se secouer la main et sans aucun contact visuel.

.

.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Regina ne passe pas au café de Mère-Grand pour s'auto-remonter le moral en buvant l'une de leurs onctueuses spécialités. Au contraire, la jeune femme , l'air plus morose que jamais, rentre directement à la maison. Un de ses voisins remarque même à quel point elle est perdue : son maquillage a coulé et une mèche de cheveux joue les rebelles sur son front. De toute évidence, la merveilleuse et fabuleuse mairesse, Regina Mills, a un souci, et, étant donné qu'il s'agit du jour d'Halloween, grand jour où tous les voisins sortent, invitent et dînent les uns chez les autres, tout le quartier est vite au courant. Une vieille femme, Madame Gossip, veuve depuis plus de quinze ans -bien qu'on n'ait jamais su si c'était son mari qui l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain - avait sonné à la porte pour inviter la jeune femme à dîner. Madame Gossip est réputée pour ces commérages et adore connaître les dernières nouvelles avant tout le monde. Mais personne ne lui ouvre.

A l'intérieur, Regina s'affale, encore habillée, sur le canapé du salon, positionnée sur le dos, un bras dans le vide. Elle dort. Sa respiration est toujours sifflante mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupe pas. Hormis son souffle bruyant, on aurait dit qu'elle était une princesse dans une autre vie, ou une Reine.

Une bagarre entre quelques chats et leurs miaulements stridents la réveille, une poubelle tombe dehors et des enfants crient. La jeune femme se frotte les yeux avant de regarder l'heure : il est déjà dix-neuf trente et elle n'a même pas commencé sa journée... Elle se lève un peu trop brusquement puis tousse, une douleur la plie en deux. Tout en se tenant le ventre, elle prend conscience de son retour dans le monde réel. Une douche plus tard, la jeune femme enfourne une pizza au saumon dans le four. Bien que l'appétit n'y est pas, elle se force à manger la moitié puis laisse le reste pour son fils. Dehors, la parade commence. Bientôt, de la fenêtre de son salon, elle peut voir de petits fantômes, des vampires avec des dents en plastique ou encore de vilaines sorcières riant aux éclats passer avec des paniers en osier à la main. Ca rit, ca crie, ca court partout. Devant ce spectacle, Regina sourit mais derrière le rideau, personne ne la voit.

Aucun enfant ne vient sonner à la maison de la mairesse. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'absence de décoration -la jeune femme n'a pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper- mais la plupart des enfants de Storybrooke craignent la femme de fer. Elle n'est pas forcément méchante envers eux, mais son attitude froide et son air hautain éloignent les jeunes âmes. Effrayés, ils en sont venus à raconter des fabulations à son sujet. La rumeur court dans l'école que Regina est l'incarnation de la Méchante Reine. Et son physique n'aide pas : des cheveux noirs, des pupilles foncées qui ressortent avec son teint très pâle, et des lèvres rouge sang. Madame Mills est une fort belle femme mais elle fait peur.

Henry, lui, se moque de ses ragots et prend la défense de sa mère. Les quelques amis qu'il s'est fait n'y croit pas.

Debout, derrière cette fenêtre, une tasse de tisane de camomille à la main, Regina rêvasse devant cette foule de petits et pense au futur d'Henry, se demandant comment Henry pourrait vivre avec une personne malade. Elle est sa seule famille, son seul soutien et l'idée qu'on l'envoie en famille d'accueil l'angoisse. La procession défile sous ses yeux hagards et bientôt, les « trick or treat » ne deviennent qu'un murmure au loin porté par le mugissement du vent.

La jeune femme finit de boire sa tasse puis monte à l'étage après avoir éteint toutes les lumières. Comme tous les soirs, c'est le même rituel : brossage de dents, démaquillage, crème de soins avant de filer regarder ses mails. Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Regina ouvre la boite de réception :

_« De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Halloween 2015_

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 (19:35)_

_Bonjour maman, _

_Mamy m'a dit que je pouvais emprunter sa boite mail pour t'envoyer un message. Au début, je voulais envoyer un message avec le portable mais elle dit que c'est cher les sms. Donc je t'envoie un mail. Je vais pouvoir en plus mettre des photos qu'on a prises avec Mamy. _

_J'espère que tout va bien et que je te verrai un peu ce week-end car tu me manques. J'aurais bien aimé passer Halloween avec toi mas mamy Cora m'a dit qu'on pourrait fêter Thanksgiving ensemble pour avoir notre fête. Nous ne sommes jamais ensemble, tous les trois et j'aimerais bien qu'on le fête ensemble. _

_Ce soir, j'ai fait une tournée de bonbons avec Mamy, nous avons participé à la parade. Mamy était déguisée en Reine, c'était amusant et elle m'a déguisé en petit sorcier avec de fausses lunettes et un costume. Moi, j'ai trouvé que je ressemblais plutôt à Harry Potter sans la cicatrice et ça l'a fait rire. Ensuite, après la parade, j'ai rejoint un ami et sa mère et nous avons partagé nos bonbons. Puis, avec Mamy, nous sommes rentrés pour le dîner. Des voisins sont venus. Il y avait leur fils que je connaissais déjà à l'école. Nous avons mangé des Deviled Eyes Eggs, des Carrot-Finger Food et Melon Brain en entrées, des spaghettis noires et blanches et en dessert, des cupcakes. C'était très bon. _

_Nous avions préparé le repas après être allé à la mer et avant la parade. _

_A la mer, j'ai fait un château de sable. Mamy dit que j'y retournerai demain et qu'il y sera peut-être encore. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on y aille ensemble la semaine prochaine car c'était amusant. _

_Ton Henry._ »

Un second mail suit.

_« De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Halloween 2015_

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 (19:38)_

_Bonjour, _

_Henry a oublié de joindre les photos de la plage et du repas au mail. _

_Donne-lui de tes nouvelles._

_Cora Mills._ »

Autant le premier mail avait réjoui son coeur que le second la refroidit aussitôt. Le grand sourire que Regina affichait disparaît aussitôt. Sur le fond sonore du groupe Tears For Fears, elle entreprend d'écrire sa réponse.

_« De Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Halloween 2015_

_Samedi 31 Octobre 2015 (21:17)_

_J'ai bien reçu ta réponse, mon chéri et le fait que tu aies passé une bonne journée aux côtés de Mamy me fait plaisir..._

La main de Regina reste en suspens au-dessus du clavier puis elle efface les points de suspension.

_Je suis rentrée tard de l'hôpital, je viendrais te chercher demain chez Mamy et nous irons à la mer si tu veux. Nous passerons notre prochain week-end ensemble bien sûr. _

_Merci beaucoup pour les photos._

_Bisous à toi et fais de beaux rêves, _

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme hésite à effacer la dernière phrase et la remplace par « Je vous embrasse fort, Mamy et toi« mais elle y renonce. Après tout, sa mère est une garce et ne pas la prendre en considération lui montrerait bien à quel point elle ne porte aucun intérêt pour elle. Elle ajoute seulement quelques mots.

_Sois sage, _

_Ta maman._ »

D'un clic, elle ouvre les pièces jointes du second mail. La bouille mignonette d'Henry apparaît sur toutes les photos d'une bibliothèque d'images, tantôt montrant ses mains pleines de sables, tantôt en train de dévorer un bout de citrouille. Il est adorable. Un détail, cependant, l'horripile : sa mère apparait sur toutes les photos, un grand sourire digne d'un mannequin affichée. On eut dit qu'elle la nargue. Et c'est certainement le cas.

Regina choisit une photo où Henry est seul en train de courir vers la mer. Le soleil lui fait face et on ne voit que son ombre, mais, bien qu'il soit de dos, cette image est superbe.

Puis elle ouvre une page internet pour faire quelques recherches sur les cancers du poumon. Les premiers liens ne sont que des définitions très simples avec quelques schémas. Puis elle a le malheur de cliquer sur « photos« ; ce qu'elle voit l'horrifie et elle se touche instinctivement le thorax. C'est écœurant, effroyable. La lecture de quelques articles lui fait encore plus mal. Quelques chiffres la terrorisent : dix-sept pour cent de survie nette après cinq de cancer, presque dix après dix ans de survie... Les chiffres deviennent floues à travers les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Elle ferme aussitôt le lien.

Quand elle jette un coup d'oeil à la boite de réception, elle voit qu'il est déjà 22h et trois mails sont apparus : deux publicités et un mail d'Henry qui lui dit bonne nuit.

Regina prend son ordinateur puis le place à côté d'elle, après avoir placé un ventilo en-dessous. Tous les liens sont fermés, à présent, elle peut admirer la photo de son petit bout avec la mer en arrière fond.

C'est sur cette image et sur la chanson de détente « Life, Force, Energy« de February Four que la jeune femme s'endort.

Un imbroglio de rêves pénibles hante ces dernières nuits ; mais cette fois-ci, le cauchemar est le plus horrible. Il s'agit de l'un de ces songes qui paraissent si réels que l'on peut y ressentir les sensation ; sentir à nouveau le parfum exquis d'une vieille grand-mère décédée, toucher l'inconnu qui passe chaque matin à dix heures sous la fenêtre du bureau et sur lequel on projette nos fantasmes ou encore déguster des fruits exotiques inexistants sur Terre. Parfois ces songes tournent au drame et notre seule pensée est de fuir. Si l'on peut fuir aisément la réalité par l'imagination ; l'inverse est impossible. La seule clé qui permet d'ouvrir la cellule cauchemardesque est le réveil. Or, pour des raisons toujours inexplicables à ce jour, il ne suffit pas d'ouvrir les portes de l'imagination pour délier les chaines de mauvais rêves qui se plaisent à tourment son prisonnier.

'Il faut que je me réveille...'

Régine voit comme en plein jour, le soleil au-dessus d'elle lui brûle presque les yeux qu'elle referme puis rouvre sur un ciel dégagé d'un bleu limpide qui tranche avec le jaune vif du soleil. L'air est chaud, quasi étouffant et impossible à respirer. Malgré les douleurs qui lui tiraillent les muscles, la jeune femme s'assoit tout en se frottant les yeux avant de scruter les alentours. Rapidement, les lieux lui sont familiers : le port de Storybrooke.

Sans les plaintes des mouettes, sans les aboiements des vieux chiens maigres comme des clous à la recherche de bacs de poissons fraîchement péchés, sans bruits.

Le cœur de la femme s'emballe comme si, inconsciemment, elle reconnait un mauvais présage. Elle était loin de ses rêves où dominant le monde sous la forme d'une Méchante Reine, elle dispose de pouvoirs magiques très puissant servant ses sombres desseins.

Il est sûr et certain qu'elle rêve. Même si l'odeur de poisson imprègne l'air. Même si le vent agite ses cheveux. Même si sa peau souffre par tant de soleil.

'Je dois me réveiller.'

Pincement, gifle, mordillement de la lèvre jusqu'au sang, Regina essaye tous les moyens pour se réveiller. Elle est seule, moitié nauséeuse et personne ne peut l'aider.

Une fois debout, la jeune femme se met dos au vent, qui souffle de la mer, fourrage dans la poche de son trench, en sort un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Tout en contemplant son petit plaisir, elle sourit en pensant à l'ironie de cette situation : même dans ses songes, elle peut fumer. Les mains derrière la tête pour soulager ses articulations, la cigarette allumée coincée entre ses lèvres, elle laisse hasarder son regard sur la ville désolée quand un bruit sourd et une secousse violente dans le sol la fait vaciller. Tremblante, la jeune femme court en direction d'une des rues désertes qui relie au centre-ville, d'un pas peu assuré, tout en prenant de petites bouffées dont la fumée lui ressort par les narines. D'habitude, elle prend son temps et enjolive sa manière de fumer, en plaçant délicatement la cigarette au bord des lèvres, non au milieu mais légèrement sur le côté ; ensuite, elle recrache la fumée en un souffle léger tout en relevant un peu le menton. Ce geste est le résultat d'heures d'entraînement dans sa chambre d'adolescente alors que sa mère était absente, partie pour l'un de ses nombreux voyages.

'Rien n'est normal'

Là, nul temps d'être attentive aux apparences. Elle jette jette sa cigarette et l'écrase avec son talon. Quelque chose la presse. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'opprime.

Une voix crie : « Maman ».

C'est la voix d'Henry. De son Henry. Regina presse le pas et tourne dans une rue adjacente. Entendre son garçon la rassure. Une seconde secousse dans la terre se fait sentir, plus forte cette fois.

'Henry ne peut être ici'

Regina tente de se remémorer sa précédente jour. Mais c'est le noir complet.

Troisième secousse.

Abandonnant ses recherches, la jeune femme rejoint les quais où elle longe la promenade autour du port.

Lorsqu'elle jette un regard sur la mer, son corps entier se tétanise.

Un mur d'eau, plus grand que l'Empire State Building avant sa destruction, fonce droit sur elle.

« Maman ! »

Là, elle le voit sur la plage, courant dans sa direction. Son Henry. Son regard fait des allers-retours entre son fils et le mur d'eau qui se rapproche de plus en plus dangereusement. Ni une ni deux, son esprit lui dit de courir le sauver. Lui, la seule chose qui lui permet de vivre. Elle court à en perdre haleine, court à s'écorcher les pieds, court vers lui.

Mais le mur d'eau est plus rapide et avale le petit corps d'Henry. La bouche de Regina s'ouvre, son visage est déformé par l'horreur et l'affliction mais aucun son. Pourtant, elle hurle. Et le mur d'eau continue son chemin, elle ne peut même pas voir le corps d'Henry. Elle ne sait même plus si elle hurle pour la mort de cet être cher, ou par peur de mourir à son tour. Debout, immobile, ses yeux écarquillés vers le mur qui est sur le point de l'avaler. Mais rien ne survient. La jeune femme hurle.

Son propre cri la réveille, son cœur semble avoir manqué un battement, et l'environnement devient noir autour d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes, Regina se demande si elle est morte. Mais des feuilles viennent se plaquer contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui remémorant l'endroit où elle se trouve. Il s'agissait bien d'un cauchemar. Les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, elle se relève et place son oreille derrière son dos pour se maintenir assise. Une longue minute plus tard, le battement de son cœur est moins erratique et son souffle plus calme. Elle ferme les yeux puis allume sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas trop éblouie. Ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement puis une fois qu'elle a parfaitement pris conscience, son regard balaye la chambre. Le réveil affiche deux heures trente du matin. Bien qu'il ne soit pas l'heure, la brunette saute de son lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle change de nuisette et retourne aussitôt dans son lit, avec son pc portable installé sur son duvet. Son rêve la trouble encore et décidée à en connaître la signification, elle tape dans la barre google : « signification rêve tsunami« . Plusieurs résultats s'affichent mais la majorité des sites interprètent la même chose. Le tsunami annonce la venue d'un grand événement néfaste risquant de submerger les sentiments de la personne. Dans tous les cas, le tsunami est de mauvais augure. Avant de fermer le dernier lien, une interprétation attise la curiosité de Regina.

« Le tsunami peut être également l'interprétation d'une passion qu'on ne peut extérioriser mais que l'on assumera par la suite. » , murmure à demi-mot la brune.

Les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit à cette interprétation autour du mot « passion« . Quelle passion peut bien l'animer? Son train-train quotidien est dénué de toute passion. Hormis la fâcheuse nouvelle apprise quelques jours auparavant, rien n'a changé. Tous les jours, elle fait la même chose. Toute la semaine, elle travaille. Chaque week-end, elle fait les courses, s'occupe d'Henry, et se repose tout en effectuant quelques tâches ménagères. Sa vie filait à un rythme régulier, presque lassant. Bien qu'à la mairie, quelques événements survenaient, il s'agissait en général de problèmes auxquels elle a déjà fait face par le passé. Rien de nouveau. Seul son budget pour les cigarettes grossissait au fil des mois et des années.

Aucune passion.

La présence d'Henry et la mort de celui-ci dans son rêve la préoccupent également.

La jeune femme soupire puis met son ordinateur de côté et soulève la couette, découvrant ses longues jambes fines couvertes de chair de poule. Novembre apporte déjà les gelées et dans la maison, malgré le feu de cheminée, la chaleur ne monte pas à l'étage. Regina enfile rapidement un long gilet en cachemire rouge, qui la couvre à mi-cuisse puis file dans le salon où elle fouille son manteau. Après avoir sorti son paquet, elle prend une cigarette, ouvre la porte qui donne sur le jardin arrière. Rapidement, elle regrette de n'avoir pris qu'un petit gilet et est prise d'une toux. Dans un coin de son avancée à l'extérieur, elle se pelotonne sur les coussins d'une balancelle tout en couvrant ses jambes repliées sur elle-même. Malgré cette position inconfortable, Regina cale sa cigarette entre les lèvres et l'allume. La première bouffée la fait tousser, la deuxième également.

« Allez, juste la moitié ! » , souffle la brune.

La jeune femme est consciente de ce que la blonde lui a dit, à propos de sa...

Elle secoue la tête, se refusant à repenser à cette chose à l'intérieur d'elle.

Rien qu'une moitié. Cette cigarette ne sera peut-être pas celle qui la tuera mais elle est celle qui, à coup sûr, la déstressera et lui permettra de dormir d'une seule traite sans cauchemar. Sans ce cauchemar. Car son rêve est encore précis dans la tête, comme s'il avait été réellement vécu, comme si c'était la réalité.

Rien qu'une moitié. C'est avec une once d'écœurement que Regina éloigne la cigarette de ses lèvres. La dernière bouffée laisse un goût d'amertume, de tristesse, de déception.

Rien qu'une moitié et elle a réussit. La cigarette, par terre, moitié écrasée, fume encore ; elle n'est plus qu'un déchet sans plus aucune attention puisque sa propriétaire passe par-dessus et pénètre dans sa demeure sans un regard, sans un remord.

.

_Dimanche 1er Novembre_

Quand Regina part en jogging, alors que les lueurs de l'aube n'avaient pas encore réveillé la flore du parc de Storybrooke.

Le parc de Storybrooke a toujours été un magnifique jardin, il offre des vues incroyables avec ses arbres centenaires, ses plans d'eau clairs dans lesquels vivent des carpes ou encore ses bosquets parfaitement délimités par la main de l'homme. A l'entrée, le large portail vert foncé aux pointes dorées invite quiconque passer à un moment de détente.

Que de délices pour les yeux en voyant un mélange très varié de fleurs qui résistent au froid comme elles peuvent, quelle explosion de couleurs malgré le temps maussade. Novembre n'y a pas encore déposé son givre destructeur ; bientôt, les fleurs ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les arbres, meurtris par le vent glacial qui dérobe leurs feuilles pour les emporter au loin, font grise mine. Seuls les sapins dominent, hauts et fiers, prêts à combattre l'hiver.

Ce jour-là, Regina ne court pas. Sa gorge lui fait mal et elle n'a pas la tête à faire une séance de jogging. En plus, elle a tenté d'effectuer quelques abdominaux pour s'échauffer, comme auparavant, mais le manque de souffle l'a contrainte à y renoncer.

Assise par terre sur un coin d'herbe, la tête dans les mains, elle réfléchit au sens de la vie. Au sens de sa vie.

Que ferait-elle s'il lui arrivait la même chose que Leopold ?

Pourquoi la Mort s'en prenait à elle si jeune.

Pourquoi elle ?

Que faire si on lui annonce qu'elle n'a que quelques semaines devant elle à vivre ?

La jeune femme se lève car si elle reste trop longtemps immobile, elle risque de ne plus pouvoir se relever. Ses muscles lui font mal et une fois debout, elle se dégourdit les jambes.

Une voix se fait entendre au moment où Regina se recoiffe rapidement.

« Bonjour, madame le Maire. »

La jeune femme fait volte-face et tombe nez-à-nez avec Tom Clark.

Doucement, l'homme s'avance à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, monsieur Clark ! »

« Est-ce que... Comment...Comment vous portez-vous ? »

Regina est légèrement surprise, elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on s'inquiète de son état de santé, cela signifie qu'on se soucie d'elle.

« Oui, monsieur... »

« Vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs!« la coupe le jardinier. J'ai cru que vous étiez morte. Vous êtes tombée...plus un mouvement, plus rien...et je vous appelais...mais vous ne répondiez pas. »

Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Un fait étrange pour Regina Mills. Rapidement, elle réfléchit à une manière adéquate de lui répondre.

« Merci » , souffle-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Tom Clark écarquille des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? La Dame de Fer l'avait-elle réellement remercié ?

« Que...p-pardon ? » , bafouille-t-il, incrédule.

« Merci...je vous remercie...de...de m'avoir sauvée. »

Ce sont des paroles particulièrement difficiles à prononcer pour Regina Mills. Mais elles sont bien accueillies par le jardinier qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

« De rien, Madame le Maire. »

Sans plus attendre, et surtout parce que cette conversation l'embarrasse, Regina prend congé de Tom Clark et s'éloigne.

Elle erre pendant près de trois heures avant d'envoyer un message à Henry sur le portable de sa grand-mère pour lui demander sa position.

**\- Où es-tu ? **

La réponse arrive à peine trois minutes plus tard.

**\- Nous sommes à la mer. Tu nous rejoins ?**

**\- Oui, j'arrive d'ici trente minutes.**

.

.

Les voiliers mouchettent le paysage, l'air salin gifle mon visage tiré par la fatigue. Ses yeux, rivés au loin sur un point noir, debout, droit comme un piquet, papillonnent à cause du soleil ardent. Pour une fois qu'il y a du soleil à Storybrooke, il n'y a pas à se plaindre. D'autant plus que la bise hivernale et le gel de Décembre pointeront bientôt leur nez. Profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, ne plus réfléchir et laisser sa peau se réchauffer doucement. Le point au loin lui fait signe et la brune se rapproche. Les contours du points noir se précisent et l'on distingue à présent Cora Mills. A ses côtés, Henry finit tout juste une tour de son château de sable. Les vagues sont déjà aux portes du château et le pont levis a cédé sous le poids de l'ennemi. Face au désastre, le petit s'entête à reboucher les dégâts à coups de sable mouillé en guise de ciment pour colmater le tout. Mais l'eau de mer s'infiltre de toute part et vaincu, Henry lève la tête vers sa grand mère, hausse les épaules et pousse un soupir. Quand il aperçoit sa mère s'avancer pieds nus, ses chaussures à talons à la main. La reconstruction de son château n'est soudainement plus qu'un lointain souvenir et le garçon court se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui l'enveloppe chaleureusement de ses bras et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Cora Mills s'approche et retire ses longs gants pour appuyer une main sur l'épaule de Regina.

« Ils t'ont gardée longtemps ? » , observe-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis rentrée en fin d'après-midi et ... »

« Donc tout va bien, conclut froidement Cora qui se tourne vers Henry qui s'est détaché des bras de sa mère pour courir au bord de la mer. Silencieuse, la mère comme la fille, elles l'observent.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, après avoir supporté moults reproches de sa mère, Regina ne tient plus et demande à son fils de revenir vers elle. Rapidement, elle prend congé de sa mère et rentre à la maison avec Henry. Comme chaque Dimanche, ils s'installent devant la télévision et jouent à des jeux de société. Quand l'heure du goûter arrive, tout deux préparent un gâteau. Mais ce jour-là, Henry trouve que sa mère est particulièrement silencieuse et Regina, quant à elle, se triture l'esprit dans tous les sens à se demander si elle doit dire la vérité à son fils. Ce dernier, la voyant attristé, lui propose après le goûter de lire un conte ce que la brune accepte avec plaisir. Le jeune garçon avait déjà en tête l'histoire qu'il voulait entendre, celle d'Hansel et Gretel.

_« Il était une fois une famille qui vivait aux abords d'une forêt ; le père ramenait l'argent à la maison grâce à son métier en tant que bûcheron tandis que sa femme restait à la maison à s'occuper de leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille adorables. La fille, nommée Grethel, avait mis sous sa coupelle son frère Hansel, moins téméraire._

_Bien que le père travaillait d'arrache-pied, la famille était très pauvre et survivait chaque jour. Seulement, une année arriva durant laquelle une vague de famine frappa le pays et la famille du bûcheron ne fut pas épargnée. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils souffraient du manque de nourriture. Les enfants se tenaient le ventre, leurs visages pâles d'anémie. Cette faim atroce grignotait leur sommeil, et une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit, prêts à dormir, le bûcheron ne supporta plus la situation et se tourna vers sa femme en chuchotant :_

_« Je désespère. Avec cette famine, quel est notre avenir ? Les enfants souffrent et bientôt, je ne saurais comment les nourrir. Nous n'avons déjà plus de provisions.« _

Regina jette un coup d'œil à son fil, blotti contre son sein, une main sur son ventre comme s'il compatit pour les enfants du conte puis elle poursuit :

_« Sa femme réfléchit quelques longues minutes avant de murmurer d'une voix très basse : _

_\- Ne désespère pas, mon mari. Une idée me vient et tu ne peux la désapprouver car il n'y nulle autre solution que cette idée ou...la mort de nos deux enfants._

_Le bûcheron approuva en silence et sa femme se rapprocha pour chuchoter : _

_« A l'aube, nous amènerons Hansel et Grethel au cœur de la forêt. Là, tu allumeras un feu pour qu'ils ne meurent de froid. Quant à moi, je vais mettre de côté un morceau de pain que je donnerai à chacun . Nous leur dirons que nous devons partir travailler et que nous reviendrons. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas le cas. Nous devons les abandonner, comprends-tu? Comme ils ne connaissent pas la forêt, ils seront perdus et nous aurons deux bouches en moins à nourrir. _

_Le bucheron s'offusqua car c'était un père qui aimait fort ses enfants mais sa femme était de celles qui savaient manipuler autrui. En effet, il avait peur que les bêtes sauvages s'en prennent à Hansel et Grethel et les dévorent. La vîle femme lui fit comprendre que chercher de la nourriture juste pour deux serait moins compliqué que chercher pour quatre personnes dont deux qui ne pourraient les aider. Elle répéta inlassablement cet argument jusqu'à ce qu'il acceptât. _

_Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les deux enfants ne dormaient pas non plus à cause de la famine et malgré le fait que leurs parents parlent à voix basse, ils entendaient leur dispute . Ils comprirent rapidement l'idée de leur mère et en furent terrorisé. , Grethel pleura et se lamenta auprès de son frère mais celui-ci la rassura. Il réfléchit longtemps à une solution et attendit que leurs parents se soient endormis. A pas de loups, il se leva et s'habilla pour sortir de la maison. Dehors, le jeune garçon ramassa des petits cailloux puis revint s'allonger auprès de sa sœur Grethel. _

_A l'aube, la mère, toujours prête à appliquer son plan, réveilla les deux enfants : « Allez, debout! Nous devons aller dans la forêt. Nous avons besoin de bois pour le feu.« . Dans la cuisine, elle leur tendit un morceau de pain à chacun, leur conseillant de ne pas le manger avant midi. Ce fut Grethel qui prit les morceaux car son frère avait les poches pleines des cailloux qu'il avait ramassés la veille._

_Quand les parents furent endormis, il se leva, enfila ses habits, et sortit de la maison. Hansel ramassa autant de cailloux qu'il put et les mit dans ses poches. Quand vint le jour, la femme réveilla les deux enfants : « Debout, paresseux ! Nous allons dans la forêt pour y chercher du bois. » Elle leur donna un morceau de pain à chacun et dit : « Voici pour le repas de midi ; ne mangez pas tout avant, car vous n'aurez rien d'autre. »_

« Comment un papa et une maman peuvent abandonner leur propre enfant ?« , s'agace Henry. Sa mère soupire en pensant au propre sort d'Henry, ce petit bébé abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit bout de chou tout mignon.

« Vraiment cruelle« , renchérit l'enfant, avant de se recroqueviller.

_« Puis ils se mirent en chemin, on ressentait l'angoisse en eux. Seule la mère marchait en agitant la tête, les autres étaient silencieux, têtes basses. De temps à autre, Hansel jetait de petits cailloux parterre. _

_Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les parents allumèrent un feu à l'aide de brindilles qu'ils ramassèrent puis une fois le feu pris, la mère conseilla aux enfants de s'allonger près du feu. Elle leur promit de revenir les chercher, une fois leur travail achevé. A côté, le père ne parlait pas. Mais les deux frères et sœurs savaient bien sûr ce qui se tramaient et ils firent semblant d'être conciliant. Tout deux s'allongèrent et regardèrent leurs parents s'éloigner d'un œil inquiet. Réchauffés par le feu, ils s'endormirent tranquillement. Quand ils se réveillèrent, la nuit les enveloppait et Grethel se mit à pleurer car elle prenait conscience qu'on les avait abandonné dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Mais grâce au stratagème très astucieux d'Hansel, ils suivirent le chemin de petits cailloux et retrouvèrent leur chemin à l'aube. Arrivés chez eux, ils frappèrent à la porte et ce fut la méchante mère qui leur ouvrit. Après les avoir sermonné, elle fit place à leur père qui se précipita vers eux pour les entourer dans ses bras. Le cœur de ce dernier se réjouissait à la vue de ces deux êtres très chers qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonnés. _

_Cependant, la situation de crise persista et ce ne fut plus seulement la famine qui les rongeait mais la misère totale..._

_Ma méchante mère proposa à nouveau son plan au père et les enfants, qui écoutaient dans la pièce voisine, eurent le cœur brisé. Hansel voulut réitérer son stratagème ; malheureusement, la vilaine femme avait verrouillé la porte d'entrée. Les deux enfants s'endormirent, la peur au ventre. _

_A l'aube, comme la fois précédente, la mère les réveilla et leur donna un morceau de pain à chacun. Une fois dans la forêt, au plus profond de celle-ci, les parents abandonnèrent les enfants auprès d'un feu. Ces derniers s'endormirent encore et se réveillèrent en pleine nuit. Mais, cette fois-ci, nul chemin de cailloux blancs pour retrouver la maison. Grethel éclata en sanglots et Hansel essaya de la consoler. _

_Éclairés__ par la lune, ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent une nuit et un jour mais jamais ils ne retrouvèrent le chemin de leur maison. Affamés, épuisés, leurs jambes pesaient de plus en plus lourds et les faisaient souffrir._

Regina tousse, se racle la gorge puis tousse à nouveau.

_« Ils ...ils s'endorment._ »

La voix de la jeune femme est presque inaudible, quasi éteinte. Henry lève les yeux pour regarder le visage épuisé de sa mère, une main sur sa bouche en train de tousser. Il prend le livre et continue la lecture, son doigt suit les lettres :

_« Ils s'endormirent au pied d'un arbre. Le lendemain, ils poursuivirent leur chemin puis s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, désespérés. Au dessus d'eux, un petit oiseau, blanc comme la neige, chantait mélodieusement. Les cœurs des enfants se réjouirent à ce son. L'oiseau s'envola et ils le suivirent jusqu'à croiser le chemin d'une petite maison, recouverte de gâteaux et de pains d'épices. Toute la construction n'était que sucrerie. Hansel s'enorgueillit et remercia le seigneur pour ce repas avant de se jeter sur la maison pour la dévorer._ «

_Hansel s'attaquait au toit pendant que Grethel, qui ne put non plus s'en empêcher, se mit à s'occuper des carreaux. _

_La porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme en sortit. Sa bouche qui se fendait en un rictus se transforma en un large sourire, elle les invita à entrer. Son intention paraissait bonne. _

_Les deux enfants furent choqués et la nourriture leur en tomba des mains. La faim leur fit oublier d'être vigilant et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. La vieille femme les gava comme des oies de nourriture puis, à la nuit tombée, elle prépara les lits pour qu'ils dorment. Rassasiés et aux anges d'être tombé sur cette si gentille dame, Hansel et Grethel s'y couchèrent. _

_Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. La vieille femme était une horrible sorcière, cruelle. Sa maison en sucreries servait à attirer les enfants qu'elle engraissait avant de les cuire et de les manger. _

_Quand les enfants se réveillèrent, elle se précipita sur Hansel et l'enferma.__ Puis elle réveilla Grethel, lui demanda de l'eau avant de lui annoncer qu'elle dévorerait son frère quand il serait à point. La jeune enfant pleura et supplia la sorcière, mais rien n'y fit. Comprenant que ses actes étaient vains, Grethel alla chercher de l'eau puis revint à la maison de la sorcière. Cette dernière lui dit d'entrer dans le four pour en vérifier la chaleur ; bien sûr, l'intention de la cruelle femme était tout autre, elle voulait la dévorer. La fille le comprit et elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. _

_« Comment puis-je entrer dans le four, vieille femme ?_ »

_« Idiote, je vais te montrer, _rugit-elle_. Je vais y entrer et tu me suivras._ »

_Dès que la vieille femme passa la tête dans le four, Grethel se précipita vers elle, la bascula vers l'avant, dans le four et l'y enferma. Aussitôt, elle alluma le four. A l'intérieur, la vieille femme hurlait de douleur. Ignorant cette atrocité, Grethel courut vers son frère et le libéra. En passant, ils emportèrent des caisses de perles. _

_ Puis ils coururent en-dehors de la maison aussi vite qu'ils purent._

_Ils coururent de longues heures. De longues heures. Avant de retrouver leur maison. La mère était morte et ils retrouvèrent seulement leur père, vieilli par la douleur, qui les accueillit en pleurant de joie. Hansel et Grethel se jetèrent à son cou, et de leurs poches tombèrent de nombreuses perles et diamants. C'était le début de la richesse, et la fin de la misère. Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Ensemble.« _

Un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage du petit garçon au dernier mot. Doucement, il lève la tête vers sa mère qui avait les yeux clos, elle est endormie. Il se love contre elle et s'endort.

Le week-end passe très vite. Et c'est exténuée que Regina se rend à la mairie après avoir déposé Henry avec deux minutes de retard à 'école. Le matin, une panne de réveil est survenu et la jeune femme a été prise d'une forte toux dès le lever, obligeant ainsi son fils à courir lui chercher un verre d'eau.

A la marie, c'est un lundi comme tous les autres, le mardi fut similaire. Il n'y a que le mercredi qui divergea de la tradition car la mairesse avait reçu une lettre de menaces anonyme -_of course!_ -. Mais la jeune femme l'ignore. Avant son départ, aux alentours de seize heures, elle reçoit également la visite d'un Mr Gold toujours aussi furieux qu'on n'accède pas à ses requêtes. Une fois de plus, Regina l'envoie paître avec brio puis va chercher son fils à l'école. _A l'heure pile._

Le soir, elle lui rappelle de contacter sa grand-mère pour que celle-ci vienne le chercher le lendemain à la sortie de l'école. Cora Mills accepte.

Comme tous les soirs, depuis Dimanche, le repas se fait en silence.

Puis tous les deux, mère et fils, montent se coucher.

Comme si tout allait bien.

.

.

_Jeudi 5 Novembre_

Ce Jeudi-là, Regina reste toute la journée à l'hôpital. Les examens s'enchaînent et rien ne va, tout est en sa défaveur ; Emma Swan se demande s'ils ne vont pas garder cette patiente plus longtemps pour continuer les examens.

Vers dix-sept heures, le verdict tombe et le coeur de la jeune doctoresse manque un battement dans sa poitrine. Jabberwocky, à ses côtés, tombe des nues puisqu'elle connait la fille de Cora Mills depuis petite et savoir que la femme est atteinte d'un mal difficile à guérir l'affecte. La main du docteur Lindelof se pose sur l'épaule d'Emma en signe de réconfort puis de sa voix de baryton, il annonce :

« Déjà niveau stade IIB. Un « à petites cellules ». Le coriace, il est bien installé. »

Emma Swan lui fait dos et il voit pas ses yeux embués : c'est on premier stade II qu'elle doit traiter seule.

« La tumeur atteint déjà 6.5 centimètres et a envahit la lèvre viscérale. » , constate-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Le docteur Lindelof soupire : « Je m'étonne qu'elle puisse respirer comme elle respire, on peut déjà voir une obstruction partielle de cette voie respiratoire (il désigne une partie d'une radio). Il faut que nous sachions si la tumeur est opérable. »

« D'abord, je dois lui annoncer » , balbutie Emma.

L'homme se place devant elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux : « Docteur Swan, respirez profondément. Je vous suis depuis vos débuts dans cet hôpital, vous êtes capable de lui annoncer. (la blonde relève doucement la tête) Soyez professionnelle comme toujours. »

La jeune femme acquiesce puis se retire de son emprise avant de lui dire de s'en aller pour recevoir la patiente concernée. Quand la porte se referme, les larmes coulent déjà le long de ses joues et les questions grouillent dans sa tête. _Pourquoi se sent-elle aussi affectée par la maladie de cette patiente ? Pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle de penser à cette femme ? Pourquoi savoir qu'elle va se trouver en tête-à-tête avec elle d'ici quelques minutes la rend si anxieuse ?_

Après avoir séché ses larmes, la blonde fait signe à Jabberwocky de faire rentrer Regina Mills, _Mademoiselle Mills. _Celle-ci arrive dans son bureau, vêtue d'un ensemble classique -c'était sûrement la femme la plus classe de l'hôpital à ce moment précis-, mais cette superbe tenue ne dissimule pas son angoisse. Après de brèves explications, Emma lui annonce qu'elle a un cancer, un cancer à petites cellules. La lèvre inférieure de la brune tremble mais elle ne craque pas. Le Docteur Swan poursuit en montrant plusieurs radios : « ...Une tumeur y est logée, elle est assez importante mais nous pouvons peut-être l'opérer car elle ne se trouve que dans un seul poumon. Nous allons sûrement vous hospitaliser... »

« Quel stade ? »,coupe la blonde. Son ton sec a laissé place à une voix un peu plus douce, la voix d'une personne affligée. « A quel stade je suis ? »

« Il y a deux stades pour ce type de cancer : le stade localisé et le stade métastatique, vous êtes au premier stade vraisemblablement. »

« _Vraisemblablement ? _ » , relève sarcastiquement Regina.

Emma tressaillit, se mord la lèvre inférieure et se reprend : « Vous êtes au premier stade. »

« Cela correspond à quel stade à peu près...j'ai entendu qu'il y avait plusieurs stades...stade un, stade deux, stade... »

« Stade IIB. »

« Il n'y a qu'un stade avant, c 'est bon alors. »

Un « Non« échappe de la bouche du docteur Swan et elle se voit obligée de continuer son explication : « Il y a plusieurs stades avant : Stade occulte Stade 0 Stade IA Stade IB Stade IIA. »

« Mon corps a passé tous ces stades sans que je ne le sache ? »

« Vous deviez avoir ces signes... », hasarde la blonde, en baissant les yeux.

Regina revoit tous ces derniers mois défiler, toutes ces faiblesses qu'elle mettait sur le compte du travail. Elle voyait _différemment_ ces événements.

« Mais je ne le remarquais pas. »

« Oui. » , confirme le docteur.

« J'ai toujours tout donné sans me préoccuper de ma personne, j'ai tout donné, et on me reprend tout sans que je n'ai profité... ». La voix de Regina devient larmoyante, elle parait à présent si faible. Emma ne sait que répondre.

« Docteur Swan, il y a combien de stades après ? »

« Trois stades. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Stade IIIA, Stade IIIB, Stade IV concrètement mais comme je vous expliquais... »

« D'accord mais expliquez-moi mieux ces stades. »

« Mademoiselle Mills... » , supplie le docteur Swan en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, soudainement mal à l'aise face au désarroi de sa patiente. Elle a l'impression d'avoir raté son annonce et de ne pas être efficace.

« Dites-moi »

« Au stade IIIA T3, la tumeur est de plus de sept centimètres et a envahi une partie du poumon. Mais il y a différentes localisations... »

« Combien mesure la mienne ? »

« Six centimètres et demi. »

Regina a un hoquet de surprise mais elle se reprend : « Et le stade suivant ? »

« Stade IIIB T4, il n'y a toujours pas de métastases mais la tumeur est importante. Stade IV, la tumeur envahit de plus en plus et des métastases s'observent dans les ganglions lymphatiques. Mais Mademoiselle Mills, vous n'arriverez peut-être jamais à ce stade-là ! » , s'exclame Emma Swan.

« Et le dernier stade, le stade terminal. Ne m'en parlez pas. »

« Mais les stades 1 et 2 sont qualifiés de précoces, Mademoiselle Mills, il y a un espoir. Nous devons juger de la résécabilité de la tumeur. Une fois opérée, ce sera fini. »

« Pourquoi un espoir? Vous m'annoncez que j'ai un cancer. Pourquoi me rassurer ? »

« Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer. Il faut se battre. C'est le mental qui fait tout dans un traitement, mademoiselle Mills. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina Mills se permet une chose en public : elle pleure.

* * *

_Ce chapitre fut très dur à écrire. _

_J'avais l'inspiration mais c'est au niveau du moral que ça n'allait pas. _

_On a détecté chez mon père un problème pulmonaire. _

_Donc écrire alors que mon personnage principal a le même problème de santé était très éprouvant. _

_Mais je continue d'écrire ! _

_J'espère que, dans ces conditions, vous comprendrez mon absence. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée._

_Petit rectangle en bas à droite pour laisser une petite review !_

_Allez, plein de bisous et à bientôt!_

.

_A word to the foreign readers:_

_I had great difficulty in writing this chapter._

_I had the inspiration but I was sad._

_ A lung problem was detected for my father._

_So writing with my main character who has the same health problem was very taxing._

_But I keep writing!_

_I hope that, in these circumstances, you will understand my absence._

_I am sincerely sorry._

_(I'm sorry, I have difficulty writing English. I know translate and speak but not write XD)_

_Come on, lots of kisses and see you soon!_

**Coucou **Coucou ^^, c'est mignon de me laisser un petit message. En effet, je mise surtout sur la qualité d'écriture dans cette fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour la review !

**Guest : **Oui, moi aussi, j'étais écoeurée surtout qu'il s'agissait de fictions avec pas mal de reviews et certaines étaient de véritables chefs d'oeuvres. Espérons que cet idiot soit attrapé! Comme si voler des fiction n'allait pas se remarquer. Merci pour le mot !

**Mel 99: **Quand j'ai vu le début de la reviews sur ma messagerie personnelle, j'ai eu très peur. C'était marqué « [...] ta fiction est affreusement...« , mon coeur a manqué un battement ahah. Les deux points de vue permettent de voir comment la relation est perçue de chaque côté et d'observer son évolution. Merci pour la review !

**Gouldo : **Je suis de ton avis et je suis de ces personnes qui pensent que cette usurpation d'identité. Ctte affaire a permis de découvrir que deux de mes fictions étaient copiées-collées sur un site-miroir! Ecoeurant et insultant. Merci pour le mot !

**Franchiulla : **En fait, la fonction copier-coller était possible sur FF, il y a quelques années puis elle fut retirée. Les gens trouvent tout de même d'autres méthodes de vol comme aller sur FF via l'appli portable et utiliser le copier-coller oou copier la page et la charger hors-ligne etc. Merci pour le mot !

**EvilMel-EvilQueen : **Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, il faut vraiment qu'on surveille cette affaire. Merci pour le petit mot !

**Guest : **Non pas d'abomination, de sang, d'entrailles, promis ;) Merci pour la review !

**Pauline :** Ah c'est super comme nouvelle ! Merci pour la review !

**Elena V. Kristiansen : **Merci beaucoup!

**Didier Faillat :** Oh merci d'avoir relevé ce petit souci. En effet, cela m'étonnerait que Regina importe des Gauloises! Sinon, vous n'êtes pas la première personne ayant plus de 50 ans qui me lit : sur le site fanfic, c'est vraiment plaisant de voir des personnes de tout âge! Comme quoi il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer les fanfictions! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci pour la review !

**Guest : **Emma est celle qui va la sauver, en effet! Sinon, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt ahah. Merci pour tous les compliments et la review !

**Luna Lightwood : **Je fais des références à la série OUAT, c'est pour cela. Je ne suis pas en médecine mais je fais énormément de recherches pour cette fiction et je demande à droite à gauche des informations. Oui, Cora marque au moins un point avec le petit Henry ;) Merci pour la review !

**Stitchattitude: **J'espère que cela t'a plu :) Merci pour la review !

**Zozen : **J'ai réussi à lire ton MP mais je ne le retrouve plus car ma messagerie est surchargée... je voulais tout de même te remercier d'être toujours présente et fidèle :) Merci pour ton MP !

** Emilie39 :** C'est mon premier AU et je suis très contente que cela te plaise. J'ai préféré complètement retirer la magie car je ne pense pas avoir la capacité d'écrire avec ce thème. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je ferai des clins d'œil à la série ;) Merci encore pour ces compliments et à bientôt, j'espère! Bisous!

**.**

**Merci pour vos petits mots, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

** Surtout après autant de recherches et d'heures à écrire, vraiment un petit mot ou même un smiley, c'est tellement adorable T.T**

**Bon, allez bisous, mes petits chous !**

**Croisons les doigts, à bientôt !**

**.**

**27/07/2015**

**Bad news : **

**I have problems with my computer... My screen is black. I cannot fix it before October. **

**Mon ordinateur est en train de mourir...dès que je me connecte sur mon profil, l'écran devient noir.**

**Je ne pourrais pas le réparer avant le mois d'Octobre...**


	6. Suggestions

DISCLAIMER (parce qu'il faut bien le répéter régulièrement -.-') : ONCE UPON A TIME NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. EN REVANCHE, MES ÉCRITS (ie. la trame et les personnages) M'APPARTIENNENT. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE ME PLAGIER, "JASON". SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, JE VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

OR, RAPPELONS UNE CHOSE IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS LA SEULE DÉTENTRICE DE LA** FIN** DE MES HISTOIRES ET DES VISAGES DE MES HÉROS.

ET CA, ON NE POURRA JAMAIS ME LE VOLER.

**.**

**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par **

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Rating : M (Ca commence petit à petit)**

**Genre : Genre ... Swan/Queen ! Tout est dit :) **

**Bêta : Pas de bêta assignée.**

**Où me joindre ? **

**= Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Venez, c'est gratuit ! **

**.**

**Playlist : **

« **Bad Blood** »**_ Ryan Adams**

« **Iron** »**_WoodKid**

« **Sugar** »**_Francisco Yates**

« **The Word To Come** »**_Fredricka Stahl**

**« Sharpness** »**_Jamie Woon**

_Bonsoir, _

_Je sors tout juste du taf commencé à 5h ce matin, j'ai la tête dans le pâté mais un objectif me taraude depuis mon réveil : publier ce fichu chapitre 6 lol (vu le temps que j'en parle). Il n'est pas parfait, je ne suis pas écrivain mais ce que je voulais dire est là ! C'est le principal. Voici donc pour vous mon cadeau de Noël, le chapitre 6. Peut-être sera-t-il surprenant pour certains, pour d'autres, non ; quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Par ailleurs, j'ai été très touchée que des lectrices m'envoient des Messages en privé pour me demander des nouvelles et si je publiais la suite (bon, d'un autre côté, je culpabilisais aussi lol). Je n'ai jamais oublié "Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer". J'adore cette fiction et je ne compte pas l'arrêter en cours. Concernant mes fictions, vous pouvez être certains que je les finirai puisque j'écris les fins avant les débuts et je fonctionne par plan (bien que la plupart du temps, de nombreuses choses s'ajoutent au fil conducteur.) Mon papa va mieux, il est traité et il prend soin de lui ( et on prend soin de lui.). _

_Si je n'ai pas écrit depuis Juillet, c'est vraiment par manque de temps. Tout s'enchaine avec le boulot (horaires de m*rde), les histoires (ah les amours !), syndrome de la page blanche, les factures, bref la vie quoi. Au fait, je suis officiellement diplômée de master ! YOUHOU ! J'ai reçu mon attestation il y a quelques jours ! Bref, tout s'enchaine (oui, je saute du coq à l'âne...comme dans la vraie vie). _

_Noël, les cadeaux, l'ambiance festive ! J'espère que vous avez été drôlement gâtés ! Dites-moi tout !_

_Concernant ma nouvelle histoire SwanQueen "Faux-semblants", je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de demandes de suites. Je suis vraiment impressionnée et j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire sourire derrière votre écran en vous racontant à nouveau une histoire. _

_Est-ce qu'il y aura donc une suite à _« **_Faux-semblants_** »_ ?, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6. La réponse est à la fin ! _

_Bisous et bonne lecture, _

_Warning : __Cette fiction est classée M, je tiens à le rappeler. _

_Indice :__ Ne désespérez pas quant au sort de Regina, je vous en supplie ! Je reçois de nombreux messages me demandant de ne pas la tuer. Mais comment pourrais-je la tuer ? _

* * *

_A la personne que je considérais comme ma seconde maman._

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Suggestions.**

**.**

_6 Novembre_

La grâce volée à la « La Dormeuse », un air hautain et dédaigneux digne de la « Proserpine » mêlé à la beauté de la très célèbre Joconde, qui avait en commun avec Regina ce petit sourire coin indescriptible. Dès son enfance, toutes les personnes qui avaient rencontrées la douce et jeune mademoiselle Mills s'étaient accordées sur une chose : Regina semblait sortie tout droit d'un tableau. Un beau tableau mettant en scène une figure féminine aux traits fins. Cora reçut les compliments par centaines ; au plus profond d'elle-même, son esprit les réduisait aussitôt au néant. A la manière de la belle-mère envers Blanche-Neige, la mère de Regina était jalouse de sa propre fille. Son cœur n'était pas dénué d'amour envers son sang mais côtoyer chaque jour une beauté plus hypnotisante qu'elle-même l'avait toujours agacée. Elle aimait sa fille et souhaitait en même temps s'en éloigner. C'était ce ressentiment qui avait séparé les deux femmes plus tard. Jamais Cora ne put se remettre de cette attraction qu'exerçait Regina.

Justement cette nuit-là, en rentrant de l'hôpital exténuée comme jamais, la jeune mairesse s'endort et rêve du jour où Cora l'avait abandonné, jetant ses cartons d'affaires dans la bouche d'égout. C'est une de ses nuits où l'on se réveille une, deux puis trois fois avant de se sombrer dans un profond sommeil juste avant la sonnerie. Une première fois, Regina sursaute à cause de son cauchemar. Après s'être passé le visage à l'eau, elle retourne se coucher. La deuxième fois, un rayon de la lune chatouille son visage la réveillant en panique car elle pense avoir loupé l'heure de son réveil. Une fois les rideaux fermés et la couette placée par-dessus la tête, Regina s'immerge dans un rêve qu'elle n'a jamais fait auparavant_. Du moins pas avec une femme._

Elle se voit dans la rue. La nuit a répandu son venin noire dans les rues de Storybrooke et un épais brouillard gène la vue. On y voit à peine les voitures arriver au moment de traverser un passage ou même les plaques des rues pour se repérer. Emmitouflée dans son manteau rouge en jacquard à carreaux avec un col en renard, Regina regarde sa montre à intervalles réguliers. La jeune femme semble attendre un rendez-vous. Comme il s'agit d'un rêve, elle ne souvient plus de toute évidence. Cigarette à la main, elle recrache un halo de fumée qui se confond avec le brouillard qui la cerne.

De l'autre côté du passage piéton, une blonde au style un peu cosy apparaît et lui fait signe. Elle est superbe. Tout en la dévisageant, Regina cherche le moindre défaut. Un bouton, des rides, quelques cernes. Mais ce visage souriant respire la vitalité. A force de scruter la femme qui s'avance vers elle au feu piéton vert, Regina réalise qu'une chose l'attire : cette blonde, elle la trouve jolie,_ spécialement_ jolie. A quelques pas, elle reconnait cette femme. Il s'agit d'Emma Swan, son docteur. Son cœur s'emballe. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise, la femme médecin se jette à son cou et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en lui souhaitant un Joyeux Anniversaire.

Aussitôt, Regina se réveille tout en portant une main à ses lèvres. Les caressant doucement, les paupières encore mi-closes, elle reprend conscience. Son rêve ne la dégoute pas. Au contraire, cela attise sa curiosité ce qui l'effraye plus encore. Quelque chose doit certainement clocher dans son esprit. Tant de révélations l'ont chamboulée ces derniers temps que son cerveau est certainement à la masse.

Pourtant, assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, la jeune femme est visiblement perdue. Son esprit passe en revue les derniers moments passés avec le Docteur Swan. Son envie de lui offrir une tarte aux pommes, son cœur qui s'emballe quand ses yeux caressent le doux visage de la blonde. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti cela. Et ce rêve… c'est la première fois qu'elle fantasmait sur une personne. Les rêves concernant Leopold s'étaient cantonnés au quotidien des plus ennuyeux qu'ils vivaient tous les jours. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé que son mari l'embrassait. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé de relations sexuelles, aussi rares étaient-elles, avec son mari. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé que son mari lui provoquait des bouffées de chaleur.

Un verre d'eau. Il lui faut absolument boire un verre d'eau.

En passant dans le couloir menant aux escaliers, Regina reste figée soudainement. Accroché à quelques mètres d'elle, un tableau de la somptueuse peintre qu'elle adorait depuis toute petite, Tamara de Lempicka***** : « Printemps ».

Autrefois, cette peinture ne l'a jamais embarassée mais, désormais, la proximité entre ces deux femmes – l'une blonde, l'autre brune- lui fait détourner les yeux. « Printemps » les met en scène de manière quasi nue. La blonde, placée derrière la brune, semblait poser une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière pour la caresser. D'un regard méprisant, cette même femme assassine du regard l'observateur du tableau. Il y a comme un non-dit à l'intérieur de ce mélange de couleurs, un micmac d'effronterie et de débauche érotique.

Finalement, Regina boit dans la salle de bain pour s'éloigner de ce tableau. L'horloge affiche deux heures dix du matin. Plus que quelques heures avant que le réveil ne sonne, elle se hâte donc pour retourner dans son lit. Seulement, la peinture semble avoir imprégner ses paupières. Quand elle ferme les yeux, ces deux femmes viennent la hanter. Leurs visages se tournent vers elle avant de se transformer. Bientôt, les traits qui changent lui deviennent familiers : la brune, c'est elle et la blonde, le docteur Swan.

Vers six heures, la sonnerie stridente de son réveil vient lui hurler dans les oreilles. Regina se force à se lever malgré ce mal de tête qui lui donne la nausée et se dirige dans le salon où elle regarde la télé jusqu'à sept heures. Nulle envie de pratiquer son sport ; pourtant, elle ne peut perdre l'habitude de se lever à une heure matinale. Nulle envie de manger, nulle envie de boire ; ce n'est qu'à huit heures que la mairesse bondit du canapé, se rendant compte qu'elle allait être en retard.

Cinq minutes d'essayage, dix minutes de pouponnage et quinze minutes de trajet plus tard, Regina débarque en trombe, cigarette aux lèvres sur le parking de la mairie. Du haut de ses Louboutins, elle grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son bureau. Aurore reconnaît aussitôt l'odeur de Chanel n°5 et se recroqueville dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers son écran d'ordinateur, laissant défiler la boîte de réception sans vraiment regarder les mails. Aussi, lorsque sa supérieure lui demande des nouvelles de Marianne, elle lui répond sans même lever les yeux :

« Marianne a été hospitalisée. »

Regina, qui fouille dans des dossiers, cesse aussitôt toute activité en tournant la tête vers Aurore.

« Hospitalisée ? », l'interroge-t-elle, l'air choqué.

« Oui, son mari m'a contactée ce matin. Au début, ça a commencé par une petite bronchite mais sa santé a empiré. Marianne a des difficultés à respirer actuellement. A l'hôpital, les médecins l'ont branchée sous aide respiratoire. »

« Envoyez-lui un bouquet de fleurs de ma part », propose la mairesse. « Et une carte de ma part. »

Aurore se contente de hocher la tête sans piper mot. La présence de la mairesse la perturbe de plus en plus dans le temps et elle préfère travailler durant son absence. Même si son bureau n'est que voisin au sien, les ronchonnements de la brune la gênent, sans compter qu'elle tousse bruyamment et plus fréquemment encore. _Si seulement elle arrêtait la cigarette…_

La secrétaire ose un regard vers la mairesse. Cette derniere est immobile, debout, près de la photocopieuse, le regard vers la fenêtre. Son visage, bien qu'il soit minutieusement et parfaitement bien maquillé, reflète la fatigue. Voire de l'épuisement aux vues des lourdes cernes. Aurore remarque que l'habituelle peau lisse de la mairesse est devenue sèche. Des sortes de peluches de peau sont visibles sur les sourcils, comme de l'exéma. Cet aspect presque maladif ne lui ressemble pas.

« Je vais finir plus tôt aujourd'hui, Aurore. Vers treize heures. » , déclare la maire avant de détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

« Oui, Madame. »

« Des nouvelles de Rumplestinskin ? »

« Non, Madame. Souhaitez-vous que je le contacte ? »

« Non merci, Aurore. »

Sur ces mots, Regina sort dans le couloir pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre. Il lui semble avoir vu une blonde, aux allures d'Emma Swan, qui passait devant la mairie. Une dizaine de personnes attendent déjà l'ouverture de l'accueil et trois hommes s'engouffrent dans la pièce en bousculant à moitié la mairesse sans s'excuser. En passant, la jeune femme entend quelques remarques désobligeantes telles que « …on ne peut pas compter sur elle… » ou « Un mandat mais pas deux… » mais son esprit était bien trop occupé par sa vision pour y prêter attention. Elle ouvre la porte et se poste sur la première marche tout en balayant du regard. Personne. Pendant quelques secondes, Regina se dit que tout est le fruit de son imagination, que sa curiosité tourne à l'obsession. Au moment où elle fait volte-face pour ouvrir la porte, une voiture lui passe sous le nez, s'arrête et la vitre côté passager se baisse. Intriguée, Regina s'approche.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Mills ! », s'exclame une voix enjouée.

La mairesse reste sans mots en découvrant Emma Swan au volant d'une Ford grise. Observant sa surprise, la blonde poursuit : « Je vous félicite car vous ne fumez pas pendant votre pause. »

« Je ne suis pas en pause. », siffle Regina puis réalisant son ton un peu trop cinglant, elle tente une autre approche : « Que faites-vous par ici, docteur Swan ? »

Emma lui montre d'un geste les sièges arrières remplis de sacs de courses.

« Avec mon travail, je suis prévoyante. Ce sont les courses pour Thanksgiving. »

Cette année, la fête aurait lieu le vingt-six Novembre. N'étant que le cinq, Regina réalise que son docteur est plus que prévoyante. On aurait dit une vieille célibataire endurcie respectant son planning quotidien, affiché sur son frigidaire, à la lettre.

« Vous devez recevoir tout un régiment à ce que je vois. », sourit Régina.

Sa blague fait malheureusement un flop car une expression de tristesse apparaît furtivement sur le visage de la blonde. De manière très fugace car en quelques secondes, Emma Swan affiche un masque radieux transpirant l'hypocrisie.

« Madame le Maire, vous avez certainement beaucoup de travail et je dois rentrer. Nous nous voyons bientôt, au revoir ! », lâche cette dernière avant d'enclencher la première en lui faisant un signe de l'autre main.

Regina la salue machinalement. Intérieurement, elle se demande tout de même la raison pour laquelle Emma Swan avait été blessée. Et si la jeune femme vivait seule ? Et si elle n'avait pas de famille ? Face à de telles hypothèses, la mairesse se mord la lèvre d'inquiétude.

Jusqu'à l'heure de son départ, la mairesse se pose maintes et maintes questions. Après être partie de la mairie, elle profite des quelques heures avant la sortie d'Henry pour passer à la pharmacie de Storybrooke et acheter quelques courses pour le week-end. L'après-midi, peu de personnes arpentent les rues de la ville et, souhaitant passer inaperçue, Regina avait préféré attendre ce moment opportun pour prendre ses médicaments. Le pharmacien, un jeune diplômé qu'elle avait connu à l'école primaire, l'observe d'un curieux air en voyant la liste mais il ne pipe mot. Secret professionnel.

Une fois les médicaments récupérés et les courses faites, c'est la_ "course"_ vers l'école. Regina arrive juste au moment où les enfants sortent du bâtiment. Une cigarette avant qu'Henry monte dans la voiture lui permet de se détendre de cet après-midi.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon grimpe sur son rehausseur à l'arrière et envoie un bisou dans le rétroviseur central.

« Bonjour Maman ! »

« Bonjour Henry ! », dit sa mère en démarrant. « Ça s'est bien passé à l'école ? Mamy Cora t'a emmené à l'heure ce matin ? »

« Oui mais Judith a encore essayé de copier sur moi. On a eu un contrôle de mathématiques. »

« C'était sur les multiplications ? »

« Non, toutes les bases. Heureusement que Mamy m'a aidée à réviser hier. »

Regina esquisse un sourire en coin en imaginant sa mère faire réviser son fils. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à ce traitement de faveur durant sa scolarité.

« Avec Mamy, on a failli arriver en retard mais elle m'a déposé au coin de la rue. J'ai marché jusqu'à l'école. J'aime bien... »

« Elle t'a laissé aller à l'école tout seul ! », l'interrompe Regina, furieuse. Ses mains se crispent sur le volant et elle manque de s'emplafonner contre un panneau d'indications. « Combien de fois ai-je dit que je refusais catégoriquement cette initiative Henry ? »

A l'arrière, l'enfant détourne la tête et regarde par la vitre : « Elle a dit que tu t'énerverai mais que j'étais assez grand. Il n'y a qu'un passage piéton à traverser devant l'école. »

Le regard de Regina fusille Henry à travers le rétroviseur.

« Henry ! Il est hors-de-question que tu recommences. C'est une question de sécurité et je ne veux pas que tu ailles jusqu'à l'école non accompagné. »

Le jeune garçon ne répond pas. Les deux individus passent le restant du trajet dans un silence pesant. A la maison, Regina s'installe devant la télévision tandis que son fils s'assied dans la cuisine pour faire sagement ses devoirs.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du dîner qu'Henry brise le mutisme entre eux deux :

« Maman, même si tu es en colère contre nous, on fêtera tout de même Thanksgiving cette année ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais ce ne sera que le 26 Novembre cette année, mon chat. », le rassure sa mère.

« Plus de deux semaines encore. »

Henry prend sa cuillère et commence à touiller avec sa cuillère dans la soupe de potimarron.

« Généralement, quand tu me poses une question, ce n'est pas sans arrière-pensée », souligne Regina remarquant que son fils était préoccupé.

« Il y a une nouvelle à l'école. Elle s'appelle Violet. »

« Et ? »

« J'aimerais bien l'inviter à la maison pour Thanksgiving. », suggère Henry en fixant sa mère, légèrement craintif.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Cette réponse n'est pas un mensonge. En réalité, chaque année, Regina est prête à tout pour échapper aux griffes de sa mère. L'année dernière, elle avait invité l'une de ses voisines particulièrement bavarde. Cora était à deux doigts de s'endormir d'ennui face au moulin à paroles. Encore une année auparavant, elle avait prétexté une gastro qu'Henry aurait attrapé à l'école. Ce Thanksgiving n'échapperait pas à la règle : Henry inviterait une copine qui deviendrait l'attraction principale de sa mère.

« J'ai fini ma soupe. Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ? », demande Henry en se levant pour poser son assiette dans l'évier.

Un hochement de tête suffit à le faire gravir les escaliers en quelques secondes, laissant sa mère dans ses pensées qui convergent vers son avenir incertain, les résultats de ses examens et le docteur Swan.

.

.

_15 Novembre_

Emma enroule délicatement ses bras autour d'elle, ramenant un peu de drap en soie bleu marine de son côté. Seule la chaleur de Regina la réchauffe. Le bel ensemble Conturelle de Felina porté par la brune rehausse joliment son décolleté que la blonde couvre de baisers.

Ce qu'elles viennent de faire perturbe profondément de Regina qui tente de se souvenir de l'enchaînement des évènements. Comme dans les films, tout aurait pu partir d'un verre dans un bar. Cependant, la vie de Regina n'a rien de normal et tout avait démarré avec une robe blanche. Ce matin-là, voyant le soleil radieux, la jeune femme avait décidé de mettre une superbe Halston Heritage longue aux manches trois-quarts dont les couleurs immaculées font ressortir ses lèvres vermeilles et ses cheveux ébène. Quand elle marche, la robe affleure le sol comme une caresse. Les attaches dos-nu reliées à une ceinture toute fine soulignent gracieusement sa taille. On aurait dit une de ses déesses grecques. Dehors, tête haute, elle se promenait dans son jardin pour s'allonger contre un pommier. A son réveil, une blonde est penchée sur elle : Emma Swan.

« Vous vous êtes endormie et une pomme vous est tombée sur la tête. Je vous ai porté secours. Nous sommes dans votre chambre. »

Ses lèvres se sont dangereusement rapprochées, ce fut Regina qui pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. D'un mouvement, la blonde est renversée sur le dos. Aucune ne sait contrôler la situation._ Comme si tout était écrit._

« Pourquoi ? », demande Regina à Emma tout en posant une main sur son visage. « Pourquoi sommes-nous attirées l'une par l'autre ? »

« Parce qu'un homme ou une femme sont avant tout deux âmes et que nous sommes tombées inéluctablement amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Brusquement, le visage d'Emma se métamorphose prenant la forme de celui d'un petit Henry en train de s'agiter sur le lit. Regina réalise alors deux choses : premièrement, elle vient de rêver de la même scène pour la treizième nuit ; secundo, Henry et elle sont_ sérieusement _en retard.

« Il faut qu'on y aille ! Il est presque huit heures ! », prévient Henry, l'air particulièrement paniqué.

D'un bond, Regina se précipite derrière son paravent japonais pour se changer.

« Henry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu avant ? », gronde-t-elle tout en enfilant à la va-vite une tenue de sport. La mairie l'attendrait aujourd'hui ; elle compte bien revenir à la maison pour se préparer plus minutieusement.

« Je t'ai secoué, maman. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. A un moment, j'ai même pensé appeler les pompiers ! »

Bien que surprise, Regina se contente de hocher la tête.

Sans même se maquiller, la jeune femme descend et prend ses médicaments rapidement pendant qu'Henry lasse ses chaussures. Normalement, il est obligatoire de manger avec son traitement mais le temps lui manque et son seul objectif est d'amener son fils à l'école.

« Aujourd'hui, on a contrôle de français. », l'informe alors Henry en vérifiant son sac d'école.

Cette phrase panique plus encore sa mère qui manque de s'étrangler avec un comprimé. Elle enfile une vieille paire de baskets sans même faire les lacets. D'ailleurs, en sortant, elle croise les doigts : personne ne doit la voir dans cet état immonde. Pour parfaire son déguisement, Regina met des lunettes de soleil. Ce dernier n'est pas au rendez-vous mais la mairesse n'en a que faire.

Au moment de sortir la voiture, la malédiction tombe sur Henry et elle. Juste devant elle, sur le trottoir, sa mère lui lance des regards noirs. Sans y prêter attention, Regina enclenche la seconde et se dirige vers l'école.

Ce jour-là, Henry arrive avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard et à son grand dam, la mairesse doit des explications à Madame Blanchard. Des explications inexistantes puisqu'il s'agissait d'une panne de réveil. Des explications peu nécessaires puisque Madame Blanchard partage sa haine. Dans son malheur, la maîtresse accepte de reporter le contrôle pour Henry seulement et de lui accorder une journée de révisions en plus. Son fils n'étant pas un mauvais élève, Blanche l'apprécie beaucoup. De toute manière, personne ne déteste Henry. Pas même sa propre mère, Cora, qui n'aime aucun individu.

D'ailleurs, Cora l'attend au pas de la porte à son retour. Son air de vieille sorcière sortie tout droit des contes annonce une mauvaise augure, un sale quart d'heure l'attendait. A peine est-elle sortie que Regina prend la première remarque de plein fouet.

« Quelle tenue ! »

« Bonjour ! », la salue Regina en passant sans même la regarder avant d'introduire sa clé dans la serrure. « Ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller. Mais étant donné mon âge, je ne suis pas censée te rendre des comptes. »

« J'ai remarqué qu'Henry portait ses affaires de la veille. », poursuit sa mère sans lui donner de répit tout en la suivant à l'intérieur de la maison. « Tu ne lui as pas changé ses vêtements ? Lui as-tu lavé d'ailleurs ? »

Assommée par les questions, Regina répond machinalement l'une après l'autre.

« Ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Nous avons été pris de cours. », explique Regina. Dans la cuisine, elle s'empresse de manger rapidement une pomme et un yaourt pour calmer les maux de ventre provoqués par ces médicaments. A la radio, la journaliste parle des attentats à Paris ; c'est l'information qui tient en haleine le monde entier et Regina ne cesse de rester connectée pour connaître la suite des évènements. La France est un symbole de liberté et une attaque sur son territoire représente bien plus qu'un attentat : c'est un pied de nez fait au monde. De son côté, Cora continue de lui débiter un sermon sur l'éducation qu'elle n'écoute que d'une oreille peu attentive. Concernant le fait d'élever ses enfants, sa mère a toujours été à des années-lumière de la perfection.

« Je dois y aller. Il est déjà neuf heures et la mairie a déjà ouvert son accueil. », la coupe la jeune femme après avoir enfilé un uniforme dans sa salle de bain et attrapé le premier sac qui lui tomba sous la main.

Aussitôt, le visage de Cora se radoucit.

« Je te laisse alors. Fais attention à Henry, nous nous verrons à Thanksgiving comme chaque année. »

.

.

_26 Novembre_

Le fameux jour est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Thanksgiving bat son plein dans tout Storybrooke. Le quartier de Regina, habitué aux pelouses bien propres et au silence de tombe, est envahi par des enfants avec des tartes à la citrouille dans les mains. Chaque maison a affiché un drapeau américain hissé haut sur leur toit pour montrer leur sens du nationalisme. Une odeur de dinde embaume l'air. Chez les Mills, c'est un relent de crâmé qui déclenche une dispute entre la mère, Cora, et la fille, Regina. Préoccupé par l'arrivée imminente de la petite Violet, la jeune femme avait oublié la cuisson de la dinde. Pendant que mère et fille se disputent, Henry, d'un calme toujours absolu, gratte la croute noire sur la viande, espérant sauver le plat principal.

Une sonnette coupe court aux cris et le fils de Regina se précipite pour ouvrir la porte. La mairesse découvre une fillette au joli minois, l'air légèrement princier, qui s'avance dans le hall.

« Bonsoir Henry ! », s'écrie Violet d'une joie non feinte avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes, le visage toujours souriant. « Madame le Maire et Madame Mills, bonsoir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée pour Thanksgiving. »

Regina ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement. De toute évidence, cette petite avait appris le discours de ses parents par cœur et cela l'attendrit. Elle s'avance vers celle-ci et remarque un gâteau dans ses mains. Violet alliait donc sagesse et politesse, deux qualités qui plaisent beaucoup à la mairesse.

« Bonsoir Violet. Tu remercieras tes parents pour ce cadeau ! », la remercie Regina.

« Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets que tu viennes chez des étrangers ? », questionne Cora.

Sa fille grince des dents en pensant que sa mère met toujours les pieds dans le plat mais Violet ne parait pas désarçonnée et répond du tac au tac :

« Non, ils savent que je suis accueillie par le fils de Regina Mills, la mairesse de Storybrooke. Cela ne les inquiète pas. Ils ne seront pas seuls à la maison puisqu'étant urgentistes, ils travaillent à l'hôpital cette nuit. Ils ne fêteront donc pas Thanksgiving. »

La réplique de Violet cloue ainsi le bec à Cora qui sourit et l'invite à s'asseoir à table dans le salon. Cette situation convient parfaitement à Regina car elles n'auraient pas à se regarder en chien de faïence tout le long du repas pendant que la télévision serait la seule animatrice du repas. Pour le moment, son seul souci reste la dinde trop cuite. Elle a déjà prévu un second plat, une tarte à la citrouille, mais omettre la dinde au repas de Thanksgiving lui apparaît comme un blasphème à la tradition. Dans le frigidaire, une seconde dinde est prévue mais l'attente du repas risque d'être plus longue.

« Et c'est ainsi que les pèlerins fêtent la moisson avec les indiens depuis cette année-là. », entend-elle Cora conclure dans le salon.

« J'aime bien les histoires. », déclara Violet.

« J'ai un livre d'histoires que ma mère m'a acheté si tu veux. Mamy Cora, tu pourras raconter l'histoire ? », propose Henry, l'air enjoué avant de débarquer dans la cuisine en courant, surprenant ainsi sa mère qui manque de peu de faire tomber la dinde de secours par terre. « Maman, les contes de Perrault sont… »

« Dans le meuble de télévision. », achève Regina avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Merci, maman ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, la voix de Cora s'élève à nouveau dans le salon.

_« Si vous étiez moins raisonnable, je me garderais bien de venir vous conter la folle et peu galante fable que je m'en vais vous débiter… »_

L'histoire était fort simple. Un bûcheron est lassé de sa vie, bien trop triste et pauvre. Un beau jour, Jupiter vient à lui et lui faire un cadeau précieux : le bûcheron peut se voir réalisé trois souhaits. Malencontreusement, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de richesses gâche son premier vœu d'une manière bien stupide. Après une journée harassante, il s'assoit près du feu et formule à la manière d'un vœu son boudin. Sa femme, au courant de trois souhaits, s'énerve sur lui et tous deux se disputent. Cependant, le bûcheron, emporté par la colère, énonce un second vœu : celui de voir un boudin pendu au nez de sa propre femme. Le vœu se réalise et les deux malheureux se trouvent bien embarrassés, surtout la femme qui voit son existence anéantie. Le troisième vœu du bûcheron est donc que sa femme reprenne son aspect initial. Ainsi, il renonce à la richesse et à la gloire.

« L'argent ne fait donc pas le bonheur. », conclut précipitamment Violet mais Henry hoche négativement de la tête.

« Je pense que la morale est tout autre. Le bûcheron possède trois vœux et après ses trois vœux, il revient à la même existence. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il a réalisé l'importance de sa vie et il peut ainsi déguster les petits plaisirs qu'elle lui offre. Il faut s'en remettre à son destin. »

Dans la cuisine, Regina se félicite d'avoir un petit garçon aussi intelligent.

Son téléphone sonne : il s'agit de l'alarme pour la prise de médicaments.

Au moment d'avaler les comprimés, une voix la fait sursauter :

« Une simple visite demandée par le médecin ? Tu m'as encore menti, Regina. Ce que tu as dans la main, je l'ai déjà vu chez une amie. On te traite pour un cancer. »

Regina tourne la tête et reste pétrifiée devant sa mère.

« Je suis déçue, Regina. Déçue que tu ne dises rien à ta propre mère. Tu mens à ton propre sang. »

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et la jeune femme s'énerve :

« Tu me traites d'hypocrite ! Veux-tu que nous parlions de mes années d'adolescence ? Veux-tu que nous parlions des moments où tu m'as abandonnée à mon propre sort ? Mensonges, mensonges ! Combien de fois as-tu fait des promesses qui n'ont jamais été réalisées ! »

« J'ai fait des erreurs mais toi, ma fille, tu omets de me dire que tu souffres d'un cancer ! C'est bien pire à mes yeux ! »

Regina est soufflée par le toupet de sa mère. Comme si ce qu'elle avait souffert durant sa jeunesse était réduit au néant. Comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Ses joues rougissent de colère et au moment d'éclater, une voix fluette la coupe dans son élan : « Tu as un cancer, maman ? »

_Henry…_

Son adorable fils surgit de derrière sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Il est très intelligent pour son âge et malheureusement, il comprend bien trop vite tout ce qui est en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Les dernières bizarreries de sa mère trouvent soudainement leur sens. C'est comme dans un film, les images défilent à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Il a compris.

« Henry… »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? », insiste-t-il.

Derrière, assise sagement sur le canapé, Violet reste muette. Cora pose une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils mais celui-ci se tourne et se réfugie dans le salon en fermant la porte après lui.

« Je..je vais lui parler. », balbutie Cora réalisant l'ampleur du problème. « Je vais lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier ce malheureux incident. »

Sans laisser Regina parler, elle fait volte-face et disparait à son tour dans la cuisine

En cette année 2015, le repas de Thanksgiving est particulièrement silencieux et personne ne se regarde. L'atmosphère est froide. Après le dessert, Cora emmène à nouveau les enfants dans le salon sans même demander à Regina de participer.

La jeune femme n'en a aucune envie de toute manière.

Voulant fuir l'ambiance glaciale de son foyer, Regina enfile un manteau et sort, laissant seuls son fils, Violet et sa mère devant la télévision. Le trio s'entend particulièrement bien et rit aux éclats devant une émission de bêtisiers. Dehors, il pleut à grosses gouttes ; le parapluie devient très vite inutile et la jeune femme se retrouve avec des collants trempés et un trench qui n'était plus beige mais marron foncé.

Les rues de Storybrooke sont désertes. Pas une voiture, pas un vélo, pas un passant. Ni même un simple animal pour combattre les aléas du temps. La pluie redouble d'intensité et Regina se retrouve à raser les murs. En fin de compte, cette balade était peut-être une mauvaise idée. D'autant plus qu'elle se promène dans des rues qui ne lui sont pas familières de son quartier chic.

Au coin d'une rue, à l'abri d'un commerce, la mairesse aperçoit une silhouette féminine. Des volutes de fumée s'élèvent de par-dessous le parapluie. Regina est alors brusquement prise d'une envie de cigarette. _Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié son paquet à la maison…_

Déterminée à siffler sa nicotine nocturne, la jeune femme s'approche de la silhouette d'un pas sûr.

« Madame, bonsoir, excusez-moi de…oh ! »

La femme relève la tête.

« Docteur Swan ! », s'exclame Regina, surprise.

Emma esquisse un sourire gêné avant de jeter sa cigarette dans le caniveau.

« Ne dites rien. Vous allez me soumettre qu'il est hypocrite et très malvenu de déconseiller de fumer quand on est soi-même fumeuse. Mais je ne le suis pas. J'avais juste besoin de… »

Ses traits sont tirés comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Personne n'est parfait, docteur Swan. », déclare Régina.

Toutes les deux se mettent à rire.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger », poursuit la mairesse. « Et encore moins pour vous condamner. Vous avez certainement des soucis à oublier. Que sais-je ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas. », souffle Emma, un sourire en coin.

« Une personne vous attend sûrement pour fêter Thanksgiving, je ne voudrais pas… »

« Il n'y a personne. », affirme la blonde, l'air frigorifié, piétinant le trottoir. « Je vis dans l'appartement au-dessus de cette boucherie et personne ne m'y attend pour le soir de Thanksgiving. »

Cette triste solitude touche Regina qui se sent soudainement investi d'une mission divine. Depuis toute petite, elle est croyante et face à Emma, la mairesse est persuadée que son destin est lié à celui de mademoiselle Swan.

« Venez avec moi au café Mère-Grand. Personne ne mérite d'être seul un soir de Thanksgiving. »

* * *

***Célèbre peintre polonaise bisexuelle issue du mouvement Art Déco.**

* * *

**Déjà, bonsoir tout le monde !** **Merci de m'avoir écrit un petit mot !** **Pour les guests, n'hésitez pas à mettre ****vos prénoms**** pour je puisse vous répondre en vous nommant (ça vous fera super plaisir en plus !)**

Pauline : Je ne pourrais mentir en disant que de tels rappels ne me boostent pas ! Oui, les rêves sont très importants dans mes fictions. Je suis très "signification des rêves" dans la vie réelle ^^.

Guest du 8 Octobre : Parfait, j'aime la manière dont se prononce le mot et l'idée qui en ressent. Cependant, je crains malheureusement être loin de la perfection tant fantasmée.

LeyyOUaT : Arf, bientôt...je ne sais si par bientôt, tu voulais dire en jours ou semaines (ou en années XD). Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir des temps de publication aussi longs. La vie m'y contraint. Si j'avais plus de temps pour moi, je publierai beaucoup plus vite car j'écris à un rythme plutôt rapide. Tout en espérant que cette suite te plaira ! Et il y a même une suite de la suite, le chapitre 7 ! ^^ Bientôt ? Je ne dis plus rien car j'ai l'impression que ça me porte malheur !

Artemis972 : Ohlala, si tu savais le nombre d'onglets ouverts pour cette fiction et tous les bouquins qui se trouvent sur mon lit (je dors dessus du coup...j'ai abandonné le fait de les ranger pour les ressortir lol. C'est confortable un bouquin pour le sommeil ! Si si !). Ce qui me plait dans ta remarque, c'est que tu as noté la montagne de travail derrière ces mots, d'où le fait que je ne puisse publier une semaine sur l'autre car il y a bien trop d'informations à retransmettre. Quant aux persos de Regina et Emma, je voulais vraiment inverser la tendance fanfictionnelle. Pour le fait de ne pas aller chez le médecin, il faut savoir que de plus en plus de personnes ne vont pas chez le médecin quand ils sont malades. Ils peuvent traîner des maladies anodines sur de longues semaines (voire plus). Or, cela a toujours des conséquences à long terme car le corps est fragilisé. Que Regina ne voit pas le médecin n'est pas si "particulier" en réalité ! En tout cas, notre super doctoresse Emma Yang (oups ! Swan !) va bien la soigner ;).

Guest 14 Août (ohlala ça remonte purée ! Désolé! J'ai trop honte !) : Trop de compliments, je rougis devant mon écran XD ! Oh, je suis plutôt réputée sur mon fandom de base pour savoir surprendre avec des actions inattendues et je compte faire de même ici ! Les feux de l'amour, ce sera RIEN à côté ahah ! Bisous, Serena ! (j'adore ton prénom !)

Guest du 10 Août : Quelques petits mots qui font incroyablement plaisir... mon cœur chavire !

Natasha Nox : Ce chapitre-ci est plus doux. On a toujours cette arrière-fond avec en trame la maladie de Regina mais l'atmosphère n'est pas la même. Je note tout de même qu'il pleut souvent dans cette fiction -'.

Mel99 : J'ai tellement honte, je te jure...trop d'attente tue l'attente, j'en ai conscience... je suis la première à criser contre l'auteur quand il faut attendre un an (Malfoy-Heartless, je t'aime quand même T.T) mais franchement, la vie ... En espérant que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous, je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite une bonne soirée !

Mel : Et tu vas moins le croire encore ! ahah :

Guest : J'avoue que même un smiley fait plaisir ^^

Moony-Chach : Ahlala je me demande vraiment comment tu vas réagir pour la réaction d'Henry du coup ! Ah, j'ai ressenti le courage que tu m'as envoyé pour écrire la suite T.T

ZoZen : Mon ordinateur était réparé aux alentours d'Octobre ! Ouf ! C'est vraiment horrible de faire face à un écran noir ! Je me suis vraiment retrouvée stopper dans mon élan en fait car je faisais toutes mes recherches sur internet. Puis page blanche pour toutes les fictions pendant plusieurs mois...horrible...et revenir à PQNFJD a été vraiment dur car je traversais pour le coup une période assez dure moralement...je le vois par rapport aux derniers écrits qui sont particulièrement sombres. Mais tout va mieux même au sein de la famille :) Emma Swan va s'occuper de Regina, crois-moi !

evilhayleyregal : Il y a de l'espoiiiir ! Tu es la première à me le dire ! Tu as tout compris. Même quand tout est sombre, il y a toujours de la lumière (il me semble que Galadriel du Seigneur des Anneaux dit une chose de ce genre à Frodon ...bref, je m'éloigne...). Concernant l'écriture, je fais vraiment attention car le lecteur recherche vraiment la qualité à l'heure actuelle. La fanfiction, c'est comme les mouvements littéraires. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas !

Guest du 27 Juillet : Mais...il ne faut jamais désespérer !

s v p pas de mort pour regina il faut que emma la sauve

**.**

**Bon, maintenant, je me mets à la suite de "Faux-Semblants". **

**Oui, il y a une suite !**

**Oui, c'est encore une SwanQueen !**

**Oui, oui, oui !**

**L'année 2016 sera SwanQueeneuse !**

**( J'en profite car j'ai fini une autre fiction d'un autre fandom. )**

**Yoloooo !**

**Merci de me suivre même après des mois d'attente !**

**Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
